Legend of The Supreme Emperor
by Core-AI
Summary: After fighting in a devastating galactic war, Elros Anitos arrives in hell and meets Sirzechs Lucifer which leads him to becoming a teacher at Kuoh Academy and eventually the devil pawn of Rias Gremory. Armed with the power of the white dragon emperor and limitless psychic power, Elros will shake hell, heaven and earth. Elros x Harem. Rated M for lemons and adult themes.
1. The Legend Engraved In The Stars

**Prologue – The Legend Engraved In The Stars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other franchise and their elements that I may include in this story! This story is made purely for entertainment purposes!**

 **HOWEVER! I do own my OC obviously since I created him.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT NOTES! PLEASE READ!**

 **Now, my OC Elros Anitos will be included in this story with the exact same background as I presented in United We Rise except for the 1 billion years he suffered on Zerus. Also, a big change in this story is that he did not meet Kara. I will be basically copying and pasting the prologue here with the changes but for those who have read "United We Rise", keep these points in mind! This story is taking place in AU so here, Kara died during the explosion of Krypton. So, no Elros is not hopping Universes.**

 **A small change in this story will be that Elros will not have powers of the Speed Force! I will slowly reveal his powers throughout the course of the story! He may seem overpowered but I will try my best to make the battles interesting and I may occasionally include OC foes that can match him in strength.**

 **And he will not get the super strength, heat vision and other abilities Kryptonians get from Earth's yellow sun.**

 **And yes, in this story, Elros will have a Harem but I haven't decided on the limit. For now, here is his Harem:**

 **Elros x Rias x Akeno x Koneko x Rossweisse x Grayfia x Gabriel x Xenovia**

 **Issei's Harem:**

 **Issei x Asia x Irina**

 **Methods of Interaction:**

"Normal speech"

"SHOUTING"

 _"Speaking with telepathy"_

"Speaking through communication devices"

'Thoughts'

*Sounds*

 **"Demonic Voice"**

 **[Albion speaking]**

 **{Ddraig speaking}**

[Robotic voice]

 **~Play this music video~**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The universe. Infinite in its length, holds an unfathomable number of galaxies which each hold billions upon billions of stars, giant balls of gas of extreme heat and varying colors of light. Some of these stars have planets orbiting them and some of these planets house life. Sentient organisms that were created by the god of life since the dawn of creation.

In one of these infinitely numbering galaxies, there lays a planet known as Valeron orbiting a giant white star that shined white rays of light, in what humans call the Cygnus star constellation. This planet is one of sheer beauty that is unparalleled and could truly be called the pinnacle of creation not just because of the nature on the planet and its rich green and blue coloring due to having plants, oxygen and water, but also because of the race that inhabits the planet. Valeronians. Along with the Valeronians, a reptilian species that looked exactly like dragons also inhabited Valeron.

The Valeronians are a very advanced species of humanoids that looked exactly like humans except for a few key differences. One was that their canine teeth were a bit sharper and longer than humans. Two, their tongues were a bit longer and three, they were very far ahead in their evolution as they were genetically advanced, allowing them unique psychic abilities and a natural ability to heal themselves and others.

In addition to being genetically advanced, the Valeronians were also very advanced in terms of their technology. They had cities that could fly and even space travel, ships that could take on armies by themselves, the most advanced medical technology, and power sources that could provide infinite amounts of energy. This alone made them very feared throughout the galaxy among any alien species that knew of their existence, however this fear had been quickly dispersed when they had learned what type of a race the Valeronians are. In what could only be described as the most noble race in the galaxy, the culture of the Valeronians was something that made them very respected.

The Valeronian culture was very unique if you take into consideration how far advanced they were, in terms of both technology and evolutionary. The Valeronians did have a belief in god which they called "Heiron" who they believed that created the universe. However, they did not have any temples in Heiron's name nor did they have any prayers. They believed that as long as they held the belief in Heiron's existence in their hearts, it was enough and it would be better to follow Heiron's teachings rather than pray. As such, they used their advanced technology to help all other races in any way possible. Some races welcomed this help while others didn't and the Valeronians had accepted that.

One particular race that they had forged very close relations was the Kryptonians which were another race of humanoids just like them, except for a few small differences such as their technology and difference in genetic evolution. The Valeronians had encountered the Kryptonians around, 75-thousand Earth years' ago when the King and Queen who had ruled at that time, by chance picked up the distress signal from Krypton as they were passing near their planet. The Valeronians had found an armada of huge ships that were flat and ovular in shape, dark blue in color and entirely organic in nature.

The Xenomorphs are a endoparasitoid species and are around usually around 7-8 feet in height, except queens that can grow up to 100 feet in height. Their physiology consists of large curved, oblong head, long muscular tails, a very powerful exoskeleton around their bodies and very sharp and powerful teeth and claws. They are a very powerful, and possess very high speed and intelligence and most usually are under the command of a queen. But the Xenomorphs were very hostile and their only goals were to survive at any costs and become the most powerful race in the galaxy, which was why they were trying to grow stronger, little by little to one day defeat the Valeronians. As such, they had assembled their entire race and had been traveling across the galaxy to different worlds for food and collect any valuable resources they could and their current target had been Krypton.

The Xenomorphs had descended on Krypton without any warning and began invading their cities and eating their people alive. Despite being caught by surprise, the Kryptonians had used their somewhat advanced technology to fight back but the sheer number and superior physical bodies of the Xenomorphs had them cornered and they could do nothing about it. A distress signal had been launched by accident from their planet and it was their luck or the will of the universe that the Valeronians had picked up the signal as they were passing by.

The ships had arrived at Krypton and within a few minutes had determined the situation. The Valeronians had known about the Xenomorphs and had been hunting them down since they were a threat to the galaxy and its inhabitants. As such, they wasted no time in vaporizing the huge motherships with only one escaping. The soldiers and the King and Queen then beamed down to the surface of the planet using their teleportation technology and began wiping out all of the Xenomorphs on the planet. Once they had all been eliminated and the Kryptonians had been saved, the Valeronian King and Queen had met the rulers of the Kryptonians since their society was a monarchy as well, and a strong alliance had been formed.

The Kryptonians had been very thankful to the Valeronians for saving their race and were looking for different ways to repay them but the Valeronians had told them that they never needed to repay them. This had made the Kryptonians respect them even more and over-time their alliance had formed into a powerful friendship/relationship. The two races had exchanged culture, religion and languages with each other and learned a lot from each other…well mainly Kryptonians learning from Valeronians. Even interbreeding had happened in between the races ensuring that their close relationship would last for ages to come.

Along with the Kryptonians, the Valeronians had helped the highly advanced races with many of their problems which had gained their respect and loyalty. The Valeronians had saved the Asgard race from certain extinction because, in their pursuit to defeat death by cloning themselves and transferring their consciousness from clone to clone as the clones died, they had suffered from irreversible genetic degradation. This was due to their mistake of using the DNA of their clones to make more clones rather than preserving their original bodies and using their DNA. This had happened around 30 thousand years after the Valeronians had saved the Kryptonians, the Asgard had only around 1 thousand years left to live before their race as a whole would perish. The Valeronians had learned about this and had gone to them to offer their help and using their advanced healing powers and technology, they had restored a few of the male and female Asgard's frail, thin and short gray bodies back to before they had started cloning themselves which made their appearance look much like humans, Kryptonians and Valeronians except they had blue skin and no hair.

Not only this but the Valeronians had saved the Asgard from the enemy they had been fighting for years, the Replicators. A small spider shaped mechanical robot of unknown origin that had only one purpose to do for eternity: Replicate. They replicated by consuming technology and resources and making more of themselves, with these replicated versions taking on the properties of whatever technology they had consumed. The Asgard would have been wiped out very quickly but thankfully the Valeronians had offered their help with this situation as well and they had soon discovered that whoever had created the Replicators, had designed them in such a way that an overarching mind would be able to control them. As such, they tied the Replicator to an artificial consciousness with enough memory space that it bordered on the infinite, allowing the Valeronians to take complete control of the little robots.

This of course increased their overall power to unimaginable levels with the Replicators under their control, but they mainly used them to construct cities and help out the Asgard in repairing their broken home world before putting the Replicators to sleep.

In addition to the Asgard, the Valeronians had helped the Protoss, another humanoid like race but they had blue colored skin, were typically 7-9 feet in height, had their knees bending backwards and a triangular face with a thin sharp shin and no mouth as they communicated using their psionic abilities, with fighting the Zerg. The Zerg was a unique race had many different forms and rather very peculiar DNA, enabling to quickly adapt to any environment and develop any beneficial traits of organisms that they consume. The Protoss and the Zerg had been at war for quite a while and it was only because the Zerg had wanted to try and attack their world and other worlds to consume their DNA. This was the reason Protoss fought back but were losing due to the Zerg's immense numbers until the Valeronians interfered, defeating the Zerg invasion force and helping the Protoss rebuild their society and forge a strong friendship with them. It helped that the Protoss believed in respect and honorable combat which was why the Valeronians had got along with them quite well.

The Green Martians, a green colored large humanoid race of shape shifters, that had sharp and short oblong heads, red eyes and muscular bodies, had received aid in their development with the Valeronians providing small amounts of technology but no weapons or anything that could be used as a weapon. In return the Green Martians had offered them a chance to study their ability of shapeshifting which had advanced the Valeronians technology of cloaking and inserting the armor of their soldiers with shape shifting capabilities.

Another race that the Valeronians had close relations to were the Furyans. The Furyans are a humanoid species and they have a very similar physiology to the Valeronians and Kryptonians as they looked almost human except for their black eyes that had yellow irises. The Furyans were a unique race as they had grown and evolved on a very harsh planet causing them to evolve to have extremely high physical capabilities and incredible durability as well as a high regenerative factor. They also had a primal state they called 'Furyan Rage' in which they became extremely powerful and dangerous but lost all rational thinking and follow the only goal they set before they went in this state. The community of Furyans followed a pack system where there was an Alpha male and Alpha female that were the strongest of the entire race since the Furyans valued strength more than anything so whoever is the most powerful was their leader. This was why they respected the Valeronians so much as many of the soldiers in their army were very strong and could stand up to some of the stronger Furyans although the strongest soldiers in the Valeronian army seemed to surpass their Alpha leaders as well.

The relations between the Valeronians and Furyans had formed by accident when the Valeronians came upon their harsh world and discovered their race and saved them from a natural disaster of a huge asteroid about to crash into their planet which would have wiped out all life living on it. After, that Valeronian culture which included lots of fighting integrated somewhat with Furyan culture and the two races had formed strong bonds but not as strong the bond Valeronians shared with Kryptonians.

The final two advanced races that the Valeronians had met throughout the many thousands of years were the Nox and Galadorians. They were races that looked almost like them, Kryptonians and humans in terms of their physical appearance and physiology and except for the fact that the Nox tended to have rainbow colored afro styled hair while the Galadorians had no hair and rather the top of their head was transparent making their blue brain visible to see and streams of energy that passed around in it. These two races were very closely related as they have originated from the same planet but had diverged in their evolution at some point in time. The Valeronians had nothing to help the two races with the two races had nothing that they wanted since they were a very pacifist race which was the main reason their relations were the weakest. The Valeronians had understood the need for fighting but if they lived by the attitude of the Nox and Galadorians, then they would have let millions upon millions of lives suffer and die already.

The Valeronians while kind hearted in wanting to help other good races that were merely seeking to advance, they did not tolerate races destroying other races for advancing their own and as such, they held no mercy in either wiping them out if necessary or reducing their numbers to the bare minimum. It may seem hypocritical that they hated races destroying others when they themselves were doing it but they only did it to protect other good races and they never harmed a soul for their own benefit.

The Valeronians had desired peace and to create such a thing, they had decided to form the Empyrean Alliance. This alliance was made so that all of the technologically advanced races would have strong bonds between each other and would come to any of the other races aid, if the need ever arose. Furthermore, any of the lesser advanced races can join the alliance to get its protection and join in on the trade of resources that happened between them. With this idea, the Valeronians had proposed, to the Kryptonians, Asgardians, Protoss, Green Martians, Nox, Galadorians and the Daxamites to join the alliance. All except the Daxamites agreed mainly because the Daxamites were a very laid back and party all day type of race and they held a grudge against their sister race, the Kryptonians so they refused to be apart of anything they were apart of.

The Empyrean Alliance has now stood strong for 35 thousand years and peace has reigned throughout the entire time. Races had advanced far in technology, previously primitive races have made tremendous advancements in their development and a general acceptance of the various races among most of them. Many other animals have evolved into sentient beings and had developed quite a bit such as the chimpanzees having now evolved into humans on Earth.

However, throughout these 35 thousand years, an evil had been growing in the shadows. The Xenomorphs who had been brought to near extinction, spend the millenniums rebuilding their race and even created the Wraith which were a hybrid of primitive humans from earth and an insect called the Iratus Bug from the Xenomorph's home world, to serve them. The Wraith sucked the life out of humans or other humanoid organisms through an organ on their right arm and also used that to transfer the energy they gained to the Xenomorphs. With this, the Xenomorphs' population had recovered from nearly being wiped out and their grudge had remained as strong as ever. As such they had recruited many of the hostile races that also had a bone to pick with the Valeronians or wanted their rule to be over and created what was known as the Chthonic Alliance. This alliance consisted of the Xenomorphs – the leaders of the alliance, Wraith, Boglodites, Dominators, White Martians, Knish, and the Zerg.

It was only in the past few years that the Empyrean Alliance had received information about this alliance and they had been on guard ever since, preparing for a war which they knew was coming. The current King and Queen of the Valeronians had also prepared their home world for the war and had left some automated defence ships on all of the planets under the protection of the alliance.

* * *

 ** _Planet Valeron_**

* * *

Currently, the King and Queen, Ramas and Elena respectively were sitting in a large room with their 3 kids, Silara, Elros and Ronan in their home in the capital city of their home world called the City of Optimus. The King is a rather big muscular man, standing at a height of 6'4". He had black hair, brown eyes, a thin beard with sideburns and a few scars on his face. He wore a white cloak with a thin crimson stripe along the edge and the symbol of the Valeronians which was crimson in color and consisted of 4 circles, connected to a square in the center and a dot in the middle of the square. The Queen is a 5' 10" beautiful brown-haired woman with hazelnut colored eyes, a beautiful face and curvaceous figure.

Silara is 16 and the oldest among her 2 siblings. She takes after her mother with her brown hair and hazel colored eyes and an even more curvaceous figure then her mother and was quite tall at a height of 5' 7". She has a very serene, gentle and kind personality and loves spending time cooking with her mother and younger brother Elros and occasionally hide the youngest of her siblings, Ronan when he gets in trouble for trying to pull off some pranks. She is the next in line to rule the Valeronian people and hence has a lot of responsibility on her shoulders but knew with her family by her side, she could do it. However, she and her parents thought that Elros was more suited to lead then anyone.

Ronan is the youngest of the 3 siblings for the royal Anitos family as he is 14 years old. He has brown hair, bound into long dreads, held together by a band, brown eyes that usually held a mischievous look. Ronan loves to play pranks on other people and occasionally convinces his older brother to join him while using his puppy-eyed look into convincing his sister Silara to occasionally hide him when necessary. He also loves to train and spar with his older brother and father as like most Valeronians, he loves to fight.

Elros is the younger brother of Silara and older brother of Ronan, with an age of 15. Elros was an enigma even among his own family but they loved him more because of it. Ever since he had learned to fight, Elros had been able to learn and fight better then some of the most veteran soldiers of the Valeronian army. And when he did enter combat, Elros' nature always had changed. He went from a kind-hearted boy to a fierce warrior that knew only how to win. When he wasn't fighting however, Elros loved to spend time with his family like cooking with his mother and older sister Silara, or fighting with his little brother Ronan and his father. Another, very interesting thing that everyone noticed was that Elros was a natural born leader. He had an aura filled with charisma and authority that made Ramas, Elena and Silara think that he would be fit to lead the Valeronian people, perhaps more than anyone.

This belief was only confirmed when Elros was the first person in their family since the birth of the Anitos house to have lifted the **"Gladius"** or as it would translate to in English, "Eternal Edge". The Eternal Edge is a sword that was discovered by the founder of the Anitos house, Asuma Anitos.

Ever since the sword was discovered by Asuma, he had brought it back to his home and had left it on a small stand. He had also written down a message for the sword but the message was lost in the ages. The strangest thing about the sword was that it could not be lifted or transported by any means. No matter what technology was used or who tried to lift the sword, it would not budge. Not until Elros somehow managed to lift the sword and swing it around like a toy when he was only 7 years old. Ever since then, only Elros was able to lift the sword and if someone else tried to or if technology was used on it, it would not move.

But even that was not why Elros was considered very special although it was quite a big part of it. What baffled everyone was how unique Elros' DNA is. Elros, rather than having one DNA strand, had two. The first DNA strand was what made him Valeronian but the other one was a mystery. It was a completely different from the DNA of any species in the galaxy. The DNA expressed nothing and played no role in the daily function of the body. Yet it was present in every single cell in Elros' body. Not even the smartest scientist or most advanced technology in the Valeronian arsenal was able to figure the purpose of this DNA nor were they able to extract it.

Shaking his thoughts away, Elros looked at his mother and father, wondering why they had called a family meeting. The only thing he could think about was the war that was about to come or the crisis Krypton was facing as a result of harnessing energy from their planet's core. ("Why did you call for a family meeting father?") asked Elros with curiosity and lots of anxiousness in his eyes.

Ramas sighed before a very serious expression came on his face. ("I wanted to discuss the upcoming war with all of you. This will be the first fight we have in quite a long time and I fear with how long we have known peace, we may not survive. I fear for us and our people.")

("But father, aren't we very advanced in our technology? Won't that allow us to easily beat all of the Chthonic Alliance.") asked Ronan.

("Even so Ronan, we can't allow us to become too confident. Underestimating our enemy is something we must never do.") came the melodic voice of Elena.

("How can we help?") asked Silara in a calm voice.

("For now, there is not much we can do until the Chthonic Alliance strike because we do not know of their location. They have remained evasive even from our probes scattered throughout the galaxy so until they start the war we are not able to do anything. Until then I wanted to inform you that if anything happens to us in this war, Silara will take up the throne and lead our people and I want you Elros and Ronan to help her.") explained Ramas which made the 3 kids frown as they realized how serious he was.

("We understand father, mother.") came the unison reply of the three.

("KING RAMAS! QUEEN ELENA") shouted a man who had just burst into the room through the advanced automatic doors. ("THE CHTHONIC ALLIANCE HAS LAUNCHED AN ATTACK ON ALL OF THE HOMEWORLDS OF THE MAJOR RACES OF THE EMPYREAN ALLIANCE!")

Everyone instantly recognized the man who was very muscular and big, had no hair on his head and had black eyes, and a flat large nose. He stood at a height of 6' 6" and wore the standard military uniform of the Valeronian army which consisted of white skin-tight clothing, with special red colored thin yet very tough stretchable armor on top and a white cloak with a thin red stripe going around the perimeter signifying the man's rank. This was Khor Doxa, the current general of the Valeronian army, and the second member of King Ramas' special squadron of warriors (Dwayne Johnson).

After, processing the information they were just told, Ramas immediately reacted, ("Tell all of the ships to launch and the army to prepare. We need to defend their home worlds right away.") The man nodded and was about to leave with King Ramas, Queen Elena, Silara and Ronan following.

("WAIT!") shouted Elros, getting everyone to stop and look at him. ("You're making a mistake.") said Elros in a serious tone with authority in his tone that his family knew only happened when they saw Elros as the natural born leader he was.

("What do you mean?") asked Ramas in a serious tone that demanded answers as he was like Elros when it came to innocent lives being at, very serious and deadly.

("Ever since you have told me about the Chthonic Alliance, I have studied them and the individual races very carefully as well as all of our past battles with them. While they are currently aiming to attack the home worlds of all the powerful races in our alliance, their true target is someplace else.") explained Elros with a fierce tone and radiated an aura that made even his parents want to submit to him.

("So, what do you believe is their true target is?") asked Khor.

("From what I studied and some visions I had, I believe their target is us…or more specifically something on this world.") said Elros in a grim tone.

Elros' family knew about the visions he gets which sometimes have ended coming true making them believe he has some precognitive abilities. ("Are you certain?") asked Ramas receiving a nod from Elros. ("Okay, then leave behind a portion of our army here to defend our home world in case they do attack.")

("That would be a mistake father.") Ramas and everyone else looked at him with confusion on their faces. ("By leaving a portion of our army here, many of the other worlds will suffer heavy losses and it could be that I may be wrong. The best course of action would rather be to let our entire army defend the home worlds of the Empyrean Alliance. But we will also tell our people to initiate our planet wide evacuation protocol and have all of them as well as all of the dragons gather at their nearest warp station around the planet and warp to our hideout bases on various worlds. This way we can evacuate all our people, and partners and set our planetary defenses to automatically fire at any and all targets while also launching our disruption technologically that will make the enemy sensor's think our planet is still completely populated.")

Everyone's eyes widened in realization and at the genius plan Elros thought of within a few moments. ("Very well Elros. Khor, activate our planet wide evacuation protocol.") said the Valeronian king to which Khor nodded. ("Elros, you come with us as Krypton is also being attacked and I know you would want to go fight for it.") said Ramas as he looked at Elros knowing how Krypton held a special place in his heart since it was Kara's home world.

Elros nodded his head as he did not want any harm to come to Kara's world. ("Yes. I think it would be best if I went with you and mother for the battle while Silara and Ronan stay behind and make sure the evacuation is complete. That and I believe the Chthonic Alliance maybe after something else other than just our lives. Even though they most likely hold a grudge against us, they are not foolish enough to attack because of it and are most likely after something that will ensure their victory in this war.") explained Elros as a part that he had seen in his vision where he saw Wraiths, Dominators and Xenomorphs on Valeron running around looking for something.

("But I want to come help in the battle too!") complained Ronan as he loved to fight.

("Ronan…it's better if you stay here. We need you to protect our people and protect our sister as well. Can you do that?") asked Elros as he put a comforting hand on Ronan's shoulder and gave him a pleading look that showed how much trust he was putting in his little brother.

("I can take care of myself you know.") pouted Silara but was ignored by the two brothers causing their parents to chuckle a bit even in this grave situation.

("I understand brother. Please take care.") replied Ronan after he saw that Elros was trusting him and he would not let him down.

("I will!") promised Ronan receiving a grateful look from Elros.

("Khor, you and our squadron will stay behind and aid Silara and Ronan with the evacuation of our people and the defense of our planet.") The Valeronian army general nodded. ("Elros, because of our army being spread so thin with trying to help with the defend many worlds. I will only be able to spare one mothership and an army of our automated fighters. But with your custom ship and battle prowess, along with the Kryptonians advanced ships and planetary defense system, I'm sure you'll be able to hold off the invasion.")

Elros nodded before running off to his ship as his mind was on Kara.

('May Heiron's light guide our way.') thought everyone as they headed off to do their part in the battle ahead. The galactic war for the galaxy had begun.

* * *

 ** _In hyperspace, on the way to Krypton…._**

* * *

Elros was sitting in a ship specially made for him called **Ra Furi** – God's Wrath. The ship was an equilateral triangle in shape which allowed for maximum maneuverability with the strongest sublight thrusters Valeronian technology had to offer. Also, since the ship was meant to be piloted by only one person, it did not hold any extra space that would be required to house multiple crew members. Hence, the ship was filled to the brim with all sorts of technology such as beam weapons, plasma pulse cannons, a triple shield defense system, automated small fighters, etc. The ship is pitch black in color with crimson red outlines throughout the ship, making it very fierce and deadly looking.

Elros was currently sitting in the only sit in the very small and tight bridge room where he was looking at various holographic screens displaying the status of Krypton thanks to the long-range sensors on his ship. The projector was showing at least 3 Hive Mother ships of the Xenomorphs and their servants, the Wraiths along with 18 of their cruisers surrounding their ships, and 2 Exter-Mother ships of the Dominators. The Hive ships were ovular in shape and were completely organic which allowed certain abilities such as hull regeneration which provided considerable protection, and they had very unique weapons that fire Baryon particles which were highly unstable and hence immensely powerful but they weapon needed to be in close range of their target to hit and thankfully this was their only weapon.

The Dominator Exter-Mother ships were shaped with a circular area in the middle, 3 protrusions coming out of the two sides of the circular area and attaching to 2 large crescent shaped portions of the ship. Unlike, the Xenomorphs and the Wraith, the Dominators' ships were built from their advanced technology. Their shield technology in particular was extremely powerful, quite possibly rivaling Valeronian shield technology. This was mainly because the Dominator's weapon system needed high shielding as they were a charging based weapon that built up large amounts of power before firing.

Elros studied the information shown to him and saw that the Hive ships had taken up key points around Krypton, right above heavily populated areas and firing on the cities below while the Dominator ships were circling the planet and slowly building up power in their weapons and firing at the Kryptonian motherships that were trying to leave the planet and engage the Hive-ships. Despite the technologically advanced Kryptonians, they had been taken by surprise, despite knowing the attack was coming but just not when. This was resulting in some losses and if the ships weren't stopped soon then those small losses will start becoming very large and Krypton could very well perish.

Elros narrowed his eyes as his is mind now in a permanent state of war, had come up with a plan.

("FURI, hail Blood Reaper.") said Elros to which the artificial intelligence system installed in his ship did immediately as commanded.

Within a few seconds, the holographic screen in front of him showed a woman with black hair, red eyes and a scar on her cheek. This was Suna, the commander of the **Keel** **Xer** mothership – Blood Reaper mothership, along with the army of small fighters and soul mate of Khor. ("What!?") Said an annoyed fierce feminine voice as she did not like the fact that a small boy was commanding a veteran soldier like her despite not being in that many battles due to years of peace.

("I know you don't like me commanding you but I don't care. Listen, and listen very well.") Stated Elros having read her facial expression very easily. His voice had radiated such authority and fierceness that it made Suna lose her annoyance and internally whimper as she felt as if she was an ant talking to a god. ("I'm sure you have already viewed the ships attacking Krypton. Based on the situation, I have come up with a plan. You and the Blood Reaper will go after the Dominator ships as they are the biggest threat and have enough power to even take us all out if not taken care of. Now from what we know of the Dominator ships, their weapons charge a large amount of power before they fire but when they do fire, there is a small 0.005 second time frame in which their shield fluctuates to let this burst of energy pass. In this time frame, if you can time it correctly, you can get an attack past their shields and if you aim it for their hyperdrive engines, you may be able to destroy their ship entirely. While you go after the Dominator ships, I'll take some of the fighter ships with me and take care of the Hive ships.")

("Very well. How will you manage to defeat the Hive ships?") asked Suna as she had finally managed to regain her composure.

("The same way you will defeat the Dominator ships. But I will be aiming for their dart bay as it will most likely cause secondary explosions, making it easier to vaporize the rest of the ship with my beam weapons.")

Suna nodded before shutting off the transmission while wondering how Elros' eyes can show much ferocity and his mind could work so well in under the pressure of war.

Meanwhile, Elros sighed as he began powering all of the systems in his ship and setting FURI in final combat mode to where the AI would automatically go through all sorts of scenarios to provide the best solution to any of Elros' plans.

* * *

 ** _In the space around Krypton…._**

* * *

Chaos.

That was the only word to describe what was happening on Krypton. The three major cities of Krypton were being bombarded from space by Hive ships while the Dominator ships quickly took out any ships trying to launch from the surface. Kryptonians were in panic and lives were being lost in great numbers.

A few smaller ships managed to get into the air and tried to fight the Hive ships but they had just sent out their darts and their cruisers to destroy the incoming ships. Planetary defenses had been targeted and destroyed the minute the ships had entered Kryptonian space. Hope was being lost quickly among all Kryptonians but thankfully, help had arrived.

Elros along with the armada behind him, exited hyperspace before activating their sub-light engines at maximum power and racing after their respective targets. Elros saw Suna and her ship heading after the nearest Dominator ship that was powering up its weapons to take out another Kryptonian mothership attempting to get off the ground. Seeing them after their targets, Elros went after his first target which was the ship hovering over the capital of Krypton, the city of "Kandor". It was also the same city Kara lived in, hence he urgently flew his ship and a squadron of 30 small car-sized fighter ships that were controlled by FURI rested inside his ship until they would be commanded to come out and fight.

As he approached the Hive ship hovering just above Krypton's atmosphere, he knew they had long since detected all of the ships that had just exited hyperspace, as they had a huge army of sharp looking ships called darts and 6 medium sized ships called cruisers that held armies of darts surrounding the ship.

The holographic screen showed warning signs of the Xenomorph Hive ship and Cruisers powering its weapons and the darts were coming towards him. Elros knew this would be only one of many tough battles that will be coming and he may not even survive this one but many lives hung in the balance including Kara.

('I will protect everyone.') Thought Elros with fierce determination before speeding towards the oncoming darts.

Despite his ship being a bit smaller than the Cruisers, it was technologically advanced and possessed large amounts of advantages over his enemies' ships. One of them being his ship had lots of various weapons to deal with all sorts of foes along with the best engines to allow for top speed and maneuverability.

("FURI, activate Decimator!") Commanded Elros to which all sorts of small cannons appeared over his triangular shaped ship. The cannons then proceeded to rapidly fire bullets of white energy that were half-the size of cars. The bullets traveled at light speed and with such ferocity that none of the oncoming darts could evade the very fast attacks. Hundreds of Darts were destroyed in the first few seconds and the numbers just kept increasing as explosions filled the space around Elros' ship.

Of course, he had to evade the large amounts of attacks being sent his way via the Hive ship, Cruisers and Darts. Furthermore, it seemed the pilots of the Darts seemed to realize the error in trying to overwhelm the small but powerful ship and hence broke off from heading straight towards the ship. Elros' ship kept firing at the Darts that tried to fly away but he got hit from a powerful attack from the Hive ship and it rattled his ship.

("Shield status!")

[Level – 1 shield at 75% strength]

Elros was surprised that the first of his 3 shields had lost that much power from just one attack. That's when he realized that focusing on the Darts was a mistake and that the biggest threat was the Hive ship. The Xenomorphs and Wraiths all had responded to a Queen that held mental superiority over all of them. Without the Queens, the underlings were mostly all drones and very unorganized.

('I need to take out the Hive ship. Then taking out the other Cruisers and Darts will be much easier. However, I won't be able to get anywhere near the ship if I focus on trying to maintain my weapons and out maneuver them with the power being divided in my ship. Maybe I can turn their weapons against them…Perfect!') Elros grinned, having thought of the perfect plan to take out the Hive ship without having to use up too much power in his ship given the fact that there were still 2 other Hive ships.

("FURI! Shut down all weapons and divert all power to the Sub-light engine and maneuvering thrusters!") Commanded Elros to which the AI did as told.

Now Elros focused with complete concentration and unknowingly tapped into the gift his second DNA provided him with. He then launched his ship full speed towards the Hive ship. This caused the Darts that were trying to evade Elros' ship to stop running and go right after him. The Cruisers put themselves in between Elros' ship and the Hive ship. The Cruisers and Darts then all began to fire at Elros' ship but that's exactly what he wanted. Elros then began to maneuver his ship with such skill that it evaded every single attack being sent his way. This caused the attacks from the Cruisers to hit the Darts chasing Elros down while the attacks from the Darts hit the Cruisers.

As Elros flew past some of the Cruisers and kept on heading towards the Hive ship, the Cruisers and Darts kept firing and Elros kept evading. This ended up to only hurt them and by the time Elros had gotten past the Cruisers and was heading for the Hive, 4 out of the 6 Cruisers had been destroyed, the remaining 2 had been heavily damaged while only around a 500 Darts remained. The Hive continued firing large blasts of Baryon particles which Elros easily dodged. This ended up destroying the remaining 2 cruisers but the Darts had managed to evade attacks. As Elros got closer to the ship and within range for his ship's powerful beam weapons, he maneuvered his ship to head towards the area of the Hive ship where the Darts can be launched.

(FURI! Activate Beam weapons!) commanded Elros to which FURI began diverting power from the engines and activated the ship's Beam weapons.

Elros' ship now lost some of its maneuverability but was still just as fast. Two large cannons then appeared on his ship and he began aiming them towards the Hive ship's dart bay. He then fired the weapons and two large beams of pure white energy got launched from the cannons and hit an area of the dark blue colored Hive ship where the Darts rested. The beam easily penetrated the hull of the ship that allowed entrance into the Dart bay as the hull in this area was the weakest.

A huge explosion then ensued as the beams tore through the ship. After, the initial explosion, many more smaller ones started happening around the ship as the damage caused by the beams had caused many secondary explosions and this was tearing the ship apart. Elros fired twin beams of white energy from his Beam cannons again while flying away from the Darts chasing him. These two beams tore through the Hive ship which caused a large explosion and the Hive ship was vaporized, causing a small shock wave to ripple outwards but not causing any damage to his ship.

As soon as the Hive was destroyed, the Darts started to become disorganized and fired randomly so Elros launched the 30 fighters he had and ordered FURI to control them and destroy all of the Darts. It had only taken a few minutes before all the Darts had been destroyed and all that remained afterwards was the silence of death that always came after a battle and the remains of the destroyed ships that floated in the space around him.

The silence however did not last long as his sensors started beeping alerting him that the two remaining Hive ships that were originally attacking the other two major cities on Krypton, "Bondar" and "Uval" were now heading towards him. It seemed that the Hive ship had managed to get off a warning signal to the other two Hive ships just before it was destroyed.

Seeing the two ships heading for him, he knew that it would be far more difficult to out maneuver 12 cruisers and the thousands of Darts along with the weapon fire of two Hive ships. ('The only way I can win this quickly and efficiently is to turn those two Hives against each other which should be fairly easy to do considering Xenomorph and Wraith Queens usually do not get well with each other and their instincts rule them more than their intelligence.')

Creating a plan in his head, Elros recalled back the small fighters into his ship before cloaking his ship, causing it to be invisible to the naked eye and to the sensors of the two Hive ships.

The Hive ships had stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the ship that had destroyed a fellow Hive ship had disappeared from their sensors.

Meanwhile, Elros flew right in between the two Hive ships while preparing his shields and thrusters. ('May Heiron guide my way.') thought Elros before decloaking his ship and fired a few blasts of white plasma from his ship's plasma cannons straight towards the Dart bays of the two hive ships. This had caused quite a bit of damage to the two ships and multiple secondary explosions. The ships immediately began firing at Elros' ship but they did not think about him dodging the attacks which made each other get hit with their Baryon particle blasts.

The resulting chaos and destruction that followed was just what Elros wanted as the cruisers and Darts turned on each other and began firing everywhere while forgetting their common enemy was right there. Using the distraction, he had easily created, Elros flew through the battle while using his Decimator weapons to hit every target in sight. Eventually he reached behind the two Hive ships which he decided to destroy since the Dart bays were not possible to fire at the moment given the chaos. Elros then powered up his beam weapons and fired at the Hive ships' hyperdrive and sub-light engines which he knew were more unstable and less advanced than their own design and hence counted on hitting them to cause more secondary explosions and destroy the ship.

The result was as expected as the moment he had launched twin beams of white energy from the cannons on his ship towards the engines of the two Hive ships, FURI immediately warned him of the incoming explosion so Elros had powered his sub-light engines to the maximum and flew out of the way. A huge explosion went off behind him, vaporizing all of the Cruisers and Darts before silence ensued. Elros turned his ship and saw the destruction and it was not a pleasant sight, especially with the few Xenomorphs and Wraith bodies flying around, some half torn while others were missing huge chunks of their bodies. His thoughts were taken out of the gruesome sight as he was hailed by the **Keel Xer**.

("Prince Elros!") Suna shouted.

("What is it?") asked Elros in worry as he heard the fear and anxiousness in Suna's voice.

("We managed to take out the first Dominator Exter-Mothership but it had taken us a while and we had to chase it down. But we had not realized that the ship had lured as into a trap as the other Dominator Exter-Mothership had gotten behind us. We managed to time our weapons right so we managed to destroy the first ship but the ship behind us had managed to strike us hard with their most powerful weapon. We are crippled and I the Dominator ship is getting ready for another attack. We won't survive if it hits!") Suna explained rapidly and frantically.

("I'm on my way! See if you can stall by out maneuvering them or launching your fighters.") commanded Elros as he used his sensors to fly his ship towards the other side of Krypton where the **Keel Xer** is.

After, a few minutes had passed, Elros arrived at **Keel Xer's** location and was not happy at upon seeing the grim situation. Suna's ship was running from the Dominator ship but was heavily damage and hence was not able to put much distance between them. Also, according to his ship's sensors, it would be 5-minutes before the Dominator ship fired its weapons and destroyed **Keel Xer**. He had to think of something and he had to do it fast or else Suna and everyone on the ship would die and he will not let anyone die. He will protect them.

("FURI, how good is our Draining shield?") asked Elros, referring to a new type of shield Valeronian scientists had been developing that may be capable of draining energy based attacks and using that energy to power their own ship.

[Not complete. The Draining shield is still in its beginning stages of development and will not be able to handle the full blast from a Dominator Exter-Mothership.] replied FURI in a robotic voice.

("I had no intention of draining its full blast. How much power can you divert from the blast to the Beam Cannons before the Draining shield cannot hold?")

[Diverting the power will overwhelm our ships power system in a few seconds but I will be able to get approximately 30% of the blast from the Exter-Mothership before our shields cannot hold.]

("Plot a course to intercept the Dominator Mothership and activate the Draining shield. When attack hits the shield, drain the attacks power and divert it to the ship's Beam cannons and fire them the moment you detect the shield failing. Override all safety protocols and get this done.") said Elros while his last command overrode any and all of FURI's safety protocols.

FURI then flew the ship behind the retreating **Keel Xer** and in front of the Dominator Exter-Mothership. A thin translucent energy barrier then surrounded his medium sized ship that paled in comparison to the massive Dominator ship but Elros was not in the least bit intimidated.

("Prince Elros! What the hell are you doing!?") shouted Suna as her face appeared on a holographic screen.

("Saving you apparently. Land on Krypton and help the Kryptonians with the Dominators, Xenomorphs and Wraiths on the ground. I'll take care of this ship.") Elros saw Suna was about to protest so he hardened the look in his eyes. ( **"Go!"** ) Elros said in demonic voice that made Suna immediately comply and she quickly shouted orders to land on Krypton.

Elros smiled that Suna and the Valeronians on the ship were now safe so he could focus on destroying the Dominator Exter-Mothership before joining the fight on the ground on Krypton. Said mothership had stopped dead in its tracks and was now preparing to use its fully powered attack on Elros ship as their scans had told them this ship was very advanced and could pose a threat.

[30 seconds until the Dominator ship fires.]

Elros gripped the chair he was sitting on, in his ship as the holographic screen counted down to the attack. Eventually a large blast of crimson red energy was fired from a large cannon located on top of the circular center of the ship. The blast headed towards him with immense speed, ferocity and power. As soon as the attack made contact with his shield, Elros' entire ship shook violently.

The attack was tearing through the shield and the shockwaves was hurting the ship immensely. Soon enough, Elros saw that the Draining shield had absorbed 30% of the attack from the blast and FURI had transferred all of the power to the Beam cannons. The Beam cannons had then fired as Elros had ordered and just like he had predicted, the twin beams of white energy with a few hints of red, 3 times their regular size had intercepted the Dominator's attack just before it hit his ship. The two attacks were at a stalemate but Elros' beams were gaining ground slowly.

However, the ships warning systems went off when the sensors had detected numerous smaller attacks coming from the small guns located all over the Dominator's ship. Elros quickly reacted and immediately launched the automated fighter ships which he controlled seeing as FURI was busy powering the Beam cannons. He maneuvered the small fighter ships manually and fired the small Plasma cannons on them to deflect all of the oncoming attacks. It was a few minutes later, of intense fighting and non-stop deflecting of bullets using the fighter ships which he only had a few left, did the beam weapons finally overpower the Dominator's original attack.

The Beam weapons tore through the attack and sped towards the Dominator's ship and tore through their shields and ship like butter mainly due to the fact that the properties of the energy from the Dominator's attack had been integrated into the beams and the Dominator ship's shields had already been quite drained from their battle with the **Keel Xer**. Soon after the beams tore through the ship, a large explosion ensued and the entire Dominator Exter-Mothership was vaporized.

Seeing as how is task was accomplished he called back then fighter ships back into his ship. ("Damage report!")

[Shields are completely down. Beam weapons and Plasma Cannons are now offline. Hyperspace engine is offline.]

Elros sighed seeing as he now only had sub-light engines and his Decimator weapons. But given that all of the ships have been taken care of and all that remains are the enemies on the planet, it should be more than enough. So Elros then maneuvered his ship to head towards Krypton.

After making the entry into Krypton's atmosphere, Elros made his way towards the capital city of Kandor seeing as how his ship's sensors detected Suna and her ship along with a huge squadron of smaller ships were in the other two cities. Elros saw smoke coming out of many different places in the city and saw many damaged structures, a few darts flying around and Kryptonian soldiers attempting to shoot the ships down with any weapons they had available. His ship soon hovered a little above the ground as Elros viewed his sensors.

Seeing many Xenomorphs, Wraith and Dominators on the ground, the former two species having gone berserk given the fact that there was no Queen controlling them, Elros decided to let FURI control the ship.

("Destroy all Xenomorph, Wraith and Dominator ships. Launch the remaining 8 fighter ships and control them to do the same. I will be heading down to take care of all of the remaining enemies.") commanded Elros before he ejected himself from his ship and landed on the ground before FURI took control of the ship and began firing at all of the Darts and small Dominator ships flying over Kandor.

Elros looked around as he viewed what could be the definition of war with only destruction, and bloodshed around him. Elros was currently in a white armored suit with red veins of energy around the edge of the suit (Think of Vali's Balance Breaker from Highschool DxD except without the wings). He also held the **Gladius** strapped to the back of his suit. Elros activated his armor suit's anti-gravity field generator which allowed him to take to the skies and fly around the city and through his mask in his suit, a map of the city was displayed where it showed around a total of one-thousand Xenomorphs, Wraiths and Dominators were in the city. Two small cannons appeared on his back and Elros took out two hand guns that fired short and small bursts of Qartz particles which is a type of a fundamental particle that the Valeronians had discovered and were able to make small weapons that use it but not big weapons seeing as it was impossible to gather large amounts of Qartz to fire.

Elros then continued to fly around the city at immense speeds and fired his guns non-stop, not missing a single shot as he killed the 3-alien species that were harming the Kryptonians by the hundreds. Soon enough he had killed 950 of the remaining aliens and only 50 remained. The Kryptonians had long since noticed him flying around and after seeing him kill the hostile alien forces and the Valeronian symbol on his suit, they started cheering for him and thanking him.

Elros had ignored the cheering as his eyes narrowed at the 50 remaining aliens that were seemingly grouped up at an area. After, he realized they were all at the main residence for the house of El.

Elros raced at full speed towards the house of El and after a short while he arrived at a large tall gray colored building with dull black glass windows. Elros had immediately saw that the entire house of El was on the roof of the building and was surrounded from all directions by the remaining 50 aliens, 20 which of were Xenomorphs, 20 were Wraith and 10 were Dominators.

So, seeing that the hostile and berserk aliens were about to attack and most likely kill the entire house of El which consisted of 33 members, Elros began firing at the Dominators and quickly killed the 10 that had remained since they would have been the greater threat since they weren't berserk and they could coordinate against him.

This had also garnered the entire attention of all the members of the house of El along with the remaining 40 hostile aliens. The hostile aliens could feel the power and aura radiating off of the being and immediately determined him to be the biggest threat. So, when Elros landed on the ground with the **Gladius** in his right hand and a Qartz gun in the other, all of the Xenomorphs and Wraiths ran after him but Elros did not even flinch.

Elros soon began running towards the Xenomorphs and Wraiths and had his sword by his side, prepared to attack or defend while his left hand was outstretched in front of him as he fired numerous blasts of Qartz energy, easily killing 15 of the Wraith soldiers before they even reached him. There were two Xenomorphs currently in front of him that were aiming for his neck with their claws but Elros ducked under their swipe and swung the Eternal Edge around him, easily cutting the Xenomorphs in half despite their exoskeleton being extremely strong. That sword swipe had also managed to take out 2 nearby Wraith so that was a plus.

Elros then saw a Xenomorph had launched itself into the air and was descending on top of him while 2 other Xenomorphs were aiming to impale him with their long tails. In response, Elros fired his Qartz gun at the Xenomorph in the air, easily blasting its head to smithereens, before twisting his body around so the two tails ready to impale him from both sides, passed by him, one in front of his chest and the other behind his back. He used his left hand that held the Qartz firearm and blasted one of the two Xenomorph's head to pieces once again while using his sword to cut the tail of the other. He then swung his sword to cut the Xenomorph whom he had just cut the tail of, in half.

Elros saw the three remaining Wraith charging at him as they were in a berserk like state much like the Xenomorphs but the Xenomorphs were being much more cautious in their approach. Hence just as the three Wraiths were just a few feet away from him, Elros swung his sword in an arc in front of him, decapitating the Wraiths as their heads and bodies fell to the floor separated from each other.

Elros then saw that the 15 remaining Xenomorphs had surrounded him and were growling menacingly as they were on their hands and legs, preparing to pounce on him. After, a few moments of tense silence, during which everyone could feel their very blood pumping through their veins and arteries, a few of the Xenomorphs behind Elros pounced on him. Elros' sharp instincts allowed him to immediately react as he jumped a few feet forward to avoid them but landed close to another small group of 3 Xenomorphs. Hence, he quickly and fluidly swung his sword around, cutting through the Xenomorphs he had landed next too while aiming his Qartz gun at the creatures who had pounced on him and fired a rapid succession of 5 bullets that went through their head and killed them.

Elros then saw the remaining 7 Xenomorphs had grouped up as they might have realized that they were stronger in numbers using the small amount of intelligence they had left in their feral state. Seeing this, Elros decided to go on the offensive and ran towards the 7 at insane speeds thanks to the enhancements given to him by his armor.

The Xenomorphs all simultaneously tried to spear him with their tails but he front-flipped over them, dodging their attacks. The Xenomorphs instantly reacted and turned around with the sharp clawed hands to try and tear the Valeronian apart but Elros had sensed this and spun around while ducking to evade their attacks while having his arm that was holding his sword outstretched. This caused all 7 of the Xenomorphs' legs to be sliced off however it did not stop there as Elros continued to spin one more time but this time Elros had stood up and his sword ended up cleaving through his enemies' heads, causing them to drop and roll on the floor.

*THUD*

Came the sound as the 7 headless and legless bodies dropped to the ground. Elros remained on his guard as he knew never think all enemies were defeated as there could be anyone hiding in the shadows. He accessed the life signs detector in his mask and it showed a display of the map of Kandor city and he saw there were no more hostile aliens present and so he sighed in relief but didn't let his guard down.

("Um…thank you Valeronian. You saved our lives.")

The voice broke him out of his thoughts as he looked upon the face of a man.

("No need to thank me.")

Right at that moment, the communication system in Elros' armor activated and Suna called him. ("Prince Elros, are you there?")

Elros sighed and very reluctantly let go of Kara's hands as he went to his suit to talk to Suna while Kara watched him with loving eyes. ("Yes, I'm here. I have eliminated the hostile aliens in Kandor city. Have you done the same in the other two?")

("Yes, all of the hostile aliens on this planet have been taken care of but that is not why I called. I have just received a long-range communication from King Ramas and Queen Elena. It seems your prediction was correct. Valeron had been attacked by an overwhelming force from the Chthonic Alliance. We have been recalled and asked to meet at the designated rendezvous point.")

Elros then whistled and less then minute later, **Ra Furi** in all its glory came and hovered over the house of El, causing the members of said house to look at it in awe.

He then stepped into his suit of armor and beamed aboard his ship and flew towards **Keel Xer** to board his ship on it given his hyperdrive was offline.

* * *

 ** _Scorpius star constellation: Planet Radiance_**

* * *

Radiance.

A previously uninhabitable planet due to the harsh environment, in what humans call the Scorpius star constellation, was now the rendezvous point for the Valeronian people in case the world-wide evacuation protocol was activated. The planet had been terraformed using Valeronian technology to make habitable and very rich in all sorts of resources.

The planet now also contained a Warp Gate which is a technology created by the Valeronians and spread throughout the Milky Way galaxy to allow transportation between worlds much easier. The Warp Gates are large round rings made of a very special mineral found on Valeron and on the asteroids in their solar systems. The Warp Gates created artificial wormholes to whichever other gate they dialed based on a 7-symbol gate address. 6 symbols which specified the location of the other gate in space while last symbol was the origin point.

Currently, a few hundred large ships were parked either on the planet or above its atmosphere as they held not only the Valeronian people but all of the dragons of their world which thankfully were shrunken in size thanks to some technology. At the moment the King and Queen of the Valeronian people, many of the smaller generals of the Valeronian army, leader of civilian populations and the King of the Dragons of Valeron Gandora awaited the arrival of Prince Elros and the commander of **Keel Xer** , Suna.

It didn't take long for them to arrive since the Replicators aboard **Keel Xer** had fixed the broken ship quite fast from the resources they had gathered from Krypton. The ship exited hyperspace right above the planet before they landed on the ground where they had detected a large number of ships gathered. They had then beamed aboard the mothership of their entire army that the King and Queen usually commanded and had immediately appeared in the meeting room which consisted of a huge round white glowing table with chairs all around it. The table was round as it provided no one person more importance than the other.

("Now that Elros is here, care to tell me Khor where Silara and Ronan are?") asked Ramas with an edge in his voice as Khor had a guilty look on his face and had refused to say anything until Elros arrived.

Elros upon hearing his narrowed his eyes and looked at Khor who sighed and looked at them with guilty eyes which made Elros, Ramas and Elena's heart clench knowing they are not going to like the words that come out of Khor's mouth.

("Princess Silara and Prince Ronan…they are dead.")

Those words felt like the weight of an entire world had fallen onto Elros, Ramas and Elena. Their heart's clenched as unimaginable pain went through them. Tears started to form in their eyes as the grief that was brought by those few words felt unbearable.

("How…?") Elros managed to say through a raspy voice.

Khor lowered his head at the sheer pain coming through Elros voice because losing family members for Valeronians was like being stabbed through the heart with a sword, something that became hard and for some impossible to live through. ("Silara and Ronan…they were in charge of evacuating everyone from Optimus while I and King Ramas' squad spread out through all of our cities and evacuated our people. The Chthonic Alliance had come in full force and with such overwhelming numbers just as you had predicted Prince Elros. We all had managed to evacuate our people in time but since Optimus was more heavily populated, it took longer. Many of the Chthonic Alliance had landed on our world leaving Silara, Ronan and the few soldiers we had left there to fight for enough time for our warping stations to transport our people.

Silara and Ronan had contacted us and we had left to aid them right away but by the time we got to near city, we saw from our ship's sensors they were alive and fighting near the city's main power area but before we could get close enough, the entire city was bombarded by the ships from our atmosphere and eventually completely vaporized. I am truly sorry I was not able to protect your family. I offer my life to you for repentance.")

("As do we.") said the remaining members of the squad under King Ramas. The squad consisted of two Green Martians that were mates, named Zhen Z'on and Frumin Vi-villez, a Kryptonian named Xan who was Kara's uncle, Xan's soul mate who is a Valeronian named Hilri Konzo, and the Alpha male and Alpha female of the Furyans named Shred 'on and Hin'er respectively.

("Is there any chance they are still alive?") asked Elena through sobs as she couldn't believe her 2 out of her 3 beloved children were dead.

("I do not believe so Queen Elena.") said Khor in a grim tone.

Meanwhile Elros was in an inner turmoil. ('If I hadn't asked them to stay on Valeron, the would have been alive. I told them to stay and help with the evacuation and they died because of it. I killed them…I killed my brother and sister.') Elros looked down as the world around him disappeared and he fell further into despair, feeling responsible for his sister and brother's death.

King Ramas and Queen Elena noticed the change in air around Elros and saw in his eyes, he was blaming himself for this and while they wanted nothing more than to go and comfort him and tell him it was not his fault, they were at war at the moment and they were leaders of an entire alliance. They had to steel their hearts and honor their daughter and son's memory and fight and when the war is over, then they will grieve.

("Give me the status report on our losses.") asked Ramas which brought Elros out of his self-loathing as he knew the type of pain his parents must be going through.

(My King…) said and unsure Khor.

("NOW!") Ramas commanded in a serious tone, not wanting to discuss the loss of his oldest and youngest children at the moment.

("We successfully managed to defend all of the home worlds and lost a total of 3 motherships which would have been 4 had it not been for Elros and him saving the **Keel Xer** from certain destruction and almost single handily defending Krypton from its invaders.") said Khor in a neutral tone as he read the report on a holographic screen displayed in the center of the table.

Many of the Valeronians read the report with wide eyes upon seeing that Elros apparently took out 3 Xenomorph Hive ships and 1 Dominator Mothership by himself. However, Elros could care less at the moment as he was hating himself for telling Silara and Ronan to stay behind.

("What should be our next course of action?") asked the commander of a group of soldiers that specified in defending and taking hits.

Just as King Ramas was about to reply, Suna opened her mouth, ("If I may King Ramas, Queen Elena…") said King and Queen nodded, ("I would like to propose prince Elros to be nominated to the rank of **Imperium**.") This got startled gasps from everyone, mostly Khor who knew that if Suna was proposing such a thing then Elros must have gained her respect and that was a difficult thing to do.

Imperium was a hypothetical title that had never been given as it was said that it would only be given to a worthy leader during a time of war and this leader would gain control of the entire Valeronian army to command to win the war.

King Ramas and Queen Elena gave a bittersweet smile as though they would be proud for their son to gain such a title, the fact that they had just lost their oldest and youngest children and this was a time of war and bloodshed, it was not something they wanted Elros to be burdened with. ("You have read my mind commander Suna. While I am not partial towards my son just because he is blood, he has shown extreme skill in the art of war and has displayed a strong sense of leadership…perhaps stronger than the founder of Anitos house, Asuma Anitos himself.") said Ramas, gaining shocked gasps to hear such praise from the King. ("Elros has saved our people from certain destruction and had seen through the false attack the Chthonic Alliance had launched from the very beginning. Not only that but from the report given by commander Suna, he had saved Krypton almost single handily with his quick thinking. Elros has always been a gifted boy and I'm sure everyone had always seen it and while I did not want his gift to flourish during a time of war, it seems it just maybe our galaxy's salvation.

As such, I will hold a meeting with all of the leaders of the Empyrean Alliance and if they agree then I will have Elros become Imperium not of the Valeronian army but of the entire army of the alliance. That is if you agree Elros.")

Elros heard every word that was said and while he did feel happy everyone had such faith in his abilities, he did not have faith in himself. He didn't know if he was ready to hold such a burden on his shoulders where the fate of the entire Galaxy and its inhabitants would be up to him. Especially, with Elros decision regarding Silara and Ronan had resulted in their deaths was the major blow to his heart and mind. But as he looked into the eyes of everyone in the room, his gift of being able to read anyone kicked in and he saw that many of them were looking at him with hope in their hearts. Hope that he would be able to save them in this time of need. Hope that they would be able to protect their families under his guidance.

With those looks, Elros realized that despite his own self-doubts he couldn't be selfish and back down but he also needed them to know that just because they wanted to put him in charge didn't mean that victory was assured.

So Elros stood up and took a deep breath, steeling his nerves as all eyes fell upon him. ("I appreciate the confidence you all seem to show in my abilities and deem me worthy to give me the position of Imperium. However, you must know that this is war. And in war there will be losses. I will not be able to protect everyone. I can try my best but I, like everyone else am mortal and hence I will make mistakes. Some may grow to hate me with the decisions I may make but I give you my word and swear on my sister, my brother and my ancestor's graves that I will try my best to lead our race and if the other races agree, every race in the Empyrean Alliance to victory. Knowing my best is all I can assure you, do you all still want me to lead in this war?")

All of the Valeronians were in awe of the speech he had given and the honesty in his words especially with his oath on his family and ancestor's graves as for Valeronians, that is one of the strongest oaths anyone can take. They all felt the aura he radiated and they saw how that boy…no that man was a natural born leader and would soon become the hope of the Empyrean Alliance.

After, a few moments of silence, Elena spoke up, ("All in favour of Elros becoming the first **Imperium**!")

Everyone, put their right hand on their heart and their left hand up in the air showing that they agree with all their heart with this decision.

("You have the Furyans' support.")

("And I'm sure the Green Martians will support you as well.")

("I King Ramas Anitos…")

("I King Elena Anitos…")

("Name you Elros Anitos as **Imperium** of the Valeronian army. May Heiron guide your way in this dire time.") said the Ramas and Elena in unison as Elros bowed his head in respect.

("Now as we were saying, Imperium what would be the best course of action to take?") asked a shrunken Gandora. The Dragon had golden scaled covering his whole body, silver slit eyes, massive 10 wings on his back and was standing on his 4 legs.

Everyone got serious looks on their faces as they turned to Elros who took a deep breath as he brought his mind out of his sibling's death so that he could honor their memory and fight in their name. ("First, I want to assess the situation. The Chthonic Alliance had invaded our world knowing our planetary defenses and from the report, it seems that nearly 1400 of their motherships of the 1500 that invaded Valeron had been destroyed. This means that whatever they were after, on your world must have been worth the immense loss. Based on the ground movement recorded, I can see that the majority of the hostile aliens were headed towards the center of all our cities. And that's where our Zero-Point-Modules (Zero Point Module) lie which is our main power source. Even one of these in enemy hands can make them deadly as their ships will be much more powerful with such a strong power source. And since we have no idea exactly how many they were able to get their hands on, or how they intend to use them, our enemy has the advantage of surprise on their hands while we currently have no such element.

So currently we are at a severe disadvantage with not knowing our enemies plan. The only advantage we do have is our superior technology and soldiers. For now, the best course of action will be to divide all our forces throughout the various home worlds of the major races of the Empyrean Alliance and leave 1-2 mother ships on each of the minor worlds since they do play a big role in the amount of resources we have. That and humans that inhabit many of the smaller worlds are a big target for the Chthonic Alliance as they will provide great food sources for the Xenomorphs and Wraith, while being great test subjects or spies for the other races. And we have sworn to protect these worlds so it is also our duty.

Now once our army and people have spread out to these worlds, we will hold a meeting with all the leaders of the major races in the alliance but it will not be a face to face meeting as that is far too risky to have. In this meeting, if the Empyrean Alliance agrees for me to be Imperium of the entire army of the alliance, then I will assign a role to each race based on their technological advancement and physical evolution.")

Everyone nodded before they proceeded to talk about other matters of the war such as resources, rebuilding their lost ships and where would the safest place be to relocate civilians or if the civilians should now be trained and join the military to increase their might.

* * *

 ** _4 Earth weeks later…._**

* * *

4 weeks have passed since Elros had been made Imperium of the Valeronian army. Right after the meeting among their people was over, Ramas and Elena had contacted all of the leaders of the races in the Empyrean Alliance and arranged a meeting where they would project themselves using advanced holographic technology and long-range subspace communication. During this meeting, the races had agreed with the Valeronians that Elros be made Imperium of the entire Empyrean Alliance army after hearing how he had managed to defend Krypton and save the Valeronian population from being nearly wiped out.

After, that meeting Elros had assigned different roles for each race to play in the war. The Asgard were assigned to use their advanced technology to scout out and plant small probes in every corner of the galaxy so if any ships pass through that area whether it be using normal sub-light engines or traveling using hyperspace technology, they would be able to detect them.

The Protoss, with their highly destructive energy weapons were in charge of orbital assault while also installing some of their planetary defence on various worlds throughout the galaxy just like the Valeronians and Asgard had done. The Templar warriors of the Protoss had also joined up with the Furyans and Valeronians and created a very formidable army where they trained each other in their fighting arts and shared their various armor technology allowing for every single warrior to eventually get some of the most advanced armor there was. This had increased their ground assault strength by great amounts so now each soldier was capable of fighting groups of aliens from the Chthonic Alliance at once.

The Nox and Galadorians with their non-violence nature did not even bother defending themselves during the invasion and refused to fight in the war, something which pissed Elros and all of the races but they left the two races alone.

Elros had given the Green Martians the role of infiltration and information gathering as they could easily use their shape shifting ability and ability to phase through matter to easily get in and out of enemy facilities. A couple weeks after Elros had assigned these roles to the various races, they had received a distress signal from Mars, the home world of the Green Martians on how they were being attacked by the White Martians.

Elros had immediately responded and taken a small portion of their army's best soldiers and a few mother ships to defend the world. The White Martians had managed to wipe out one colony and place them in concentration camps and one Green Martian had escaped in a ship before Elros had arrived with his small army. He had commanded his army in such a way that not only were losses minimized, but they had managed to hunt down and eliminate all of the White Martians. Elros had also physically played a huge role in saving the Green Martians as he had used his ship **Ra Furi** to kill thousands of White Martians and his sword **Gladius** had also tasted a lot of White Martian blood.

This had earned him eternal gratefulness from the Green Martians as he was the only reason the majority of them were still alive and only one colony had been burned. As such, the Green Martians had eternally pledged their loyalty to him and to fight in the war to the best of their abilities and had followed his orders of them being infiltrators to the letter.

It was only two weeks later did Elros go on a mission with his father and mother as their skills and the skills of their squad was required for a mission in which they were to retrieve a large portion of the Zero Point Module's that had been originally stolen from their world. Not only that but the Green Martians had said they had heard a few of the hostile aliens mention something about the Princess and Prince of Valeron being in their possession. This had immediately caught the royal family's attention as they had wanted the information to be true so that they could save Silara and Ronan.

However, this entire information regarding the Zero Point Module's and the Princess and Prince being alive turned out to be a ruse and a trap set up by the Chthonic Alliance in an attempt to take out the leaders of the Empyrean Alliance. And they had succeeded. The mission had taken a turn for the worse when Imperium Elros, King Ramas, Queen Elena, General Khor and a squad of their finest soldiers had found themselves surrounded by a vast army of Chthonic Alliance aliens.

Everyone had fought with all their might but they did not have enough fire power for a prolonged fight so in an effort to save everyone Ramas, Elena and Elros tried to make a diversion tactic for the other squad members to escape through the Warp Gate on the planet. They had succeeded and everyone had escaped and it seemed as if they would die at that moment but King Ramas and Queen Elena had other plans as at the last moment they had pushed Elros through the Warp Gate before they set off a huge number of explosives they had brought to kill an army of millions of the hostile aliens and had prevented them from going through the Warp Gate.

Elros could only watch as his parents had pushed him through the Warp Gate as they disappeared from his vision forever. He had gone back to the planet in a ship right away but he had only found a huge graveyard of bodies and the crown of his mother and father among a pile of blood. Their death had hit him just as hard as Silara and Ronan's death and he had blamed himself for not being stronger and smarter. If he had been then maybe they would have lived. He was falling in despair and the squad members had felt so guilty for once again for failing to protect Elros' family. They had felt so worthless and when they tried to help Elros get back up on his two feet and fail, they had not felt so useless since the birth of their existence.

And soon after, with the Empyrean Alliance pushing for a new leader and everyone looking at Elros to become the new King of the Valeronian people and leader of the Empyrean Alliance, Elros felt like he couldn't handle it. On the verge of breaking, he had gone to his oldest friend and partner that had been by his side since his birth. His partner dragon Xevroi also known as the Eternal One. The oldest and wisest of all the dragons yet he looked younger than most of the male dragons in their prime. Elros was the first Valeronian to bond with him and since then they had formed a strong bond of friendship and companionship.

As such he was now standing in front of said Dragon upon a large cliff on their temporary base on the planet Radiance that they had set up. Xevroi is a very powerful dragon who's said to control Cosmic Fire. Fire that can burn anything that Xevroi desires and burns it out of existence and can burn in space as well. Xevroi is a dragon that had scales blacker then the darkness night yet throughout the scales, he had small flickers of white. Xevroi was quite a massive dragon, rivaling Gandora in size as his body stretched to about 700m in height and 1 km in length from head to tail. He had only one set of wings but they were just as massive as Gandora.

("I don't know what to do Xevroi. I lost my entire family. I was the reason they died. I can't lead the entire Empyrean Alliance through this war.") said Elros has his self-doubt was at an all time high as he not only blamed himself for Silara and Ronan's death but now his father and mother's death since they had been under his command in their last mission.

("Sounds to me like you're being a coward.") Said Xevroi coldly. ("I can understand grieving your family as even we dragon's value family above all else. But giving up while everyone is counting on you to lead them through this war? You're spitting on your parent's grave, spitting on your sibling's grave, spitting on your ancestor's grave. Gather confidence and lead us all through this terrible war. Be the man and leader I know you can be. I have seen it since the moment you were born that you are meant for great things yet will suffer unimaginable pain. It all comes down to whether or not you are strong enough to get through everything.") Xevroi explained, as he lost the cold look in his eyes and looked at Elros with sympathy and care.

("How…how can I get this strength?") asked Elros in a lost tone.

("Look into your heart. Look into your heart Elros Anitos for hope burns within.")

Elros at first didn't understand but attempted to do as Xevroi advised. He looked deep into his heart and images of his family came to his mind. His father, mother, sister and brother. He understood where his strength lied and he needed to fight for not only in honor of his dead family but also everyone else now relying on him. Even if it broke him beyond repair, he would FIGHT

* * *

 ** _10 years later…._**

* * *

10 years have passed since the start of the devastating galactic war. In those 10 years, so many things have happened.

For one, a few weeks after Elros had agreed to take the position of King of the Valeronian people and ruler of the Empyrean Alliance, he learned of Krypton's destruction. Krypton's high council had grown paranoid and wanted to have stronger weapons and given their environmental crisis, they decided to harness energy from their planet's core which ended up in their planet blowing up.

Since the day he took up the throne, he had forever shut his heart from everyone and out on a mask of a strong leader who was ruthless in battle yet kind to everyone under his rule. He let no one see the broken man underneath the mask and no one had noticed except for Xevroi.

He just couldn't bear the pain of knowing that he would never see his family again, but he always kept the moments he spent with them in his heart. And their memory was what drove him to be the powerful leader that would end this war and save everyone so that peace may reign again.

King Ramas and Queen Elena's former squad tried to make amends and help him but he did not let anyone get close to him. Guilt had forever reigned in their hearts for being unable to protect his family and it has been something they tried repent for by fighting fiercely in this war and by also trying to help Elros. But Elros never talked with anyone as he had only one goal and that was to end the Chthonic Alliance especially after his attempts at a peace treaty were a disaster.

And that was exactly what he had been doing. The moment he had put the emotional mask on, he had lead the alliance in such a fierce way that they had known nothing but victory at all points in their battle. He read and predicted every single movement of the Chthonic Alliance and commanded his army in such a way that losses were always minimized and victory was always assured.

He did not sleep and did not rest for a single moment throughout the 10 years, relying on Valeronian medical technology to repair any damage he was doing to this body. When he wasn't leading everyone, he would spend time honing his fighting skills and his psychic abilities which he had found out were far more powerful than any normal Valeronian. His training itself was brutal beyond words could describe as any normal being would think he was trying to kill himself. But rather, Elros was trying to drown himself in his training to not only keep his mind off all of the people he lost but also to cope with the sheer amount of killing he had done and all of the people that had died under his leadership despite that number being relatively small.

He had also trained with Xevroi and built their team work and they both began fighting in the war as did all of the other dragons. Xevroi and Elros did lots of key missions together but Elros usually preferred to work along since he feared getting close to someone would result in them being ripped away from him as well.

Throughout the 10 years, he had taken over a thousand missions, most of them solo and some with others like the ones he did with Xevroi and the others with the members of his father's squad. In those missions, he had killed more Chthonic Alliance then anyone could fathom. Hell, sometimes he had gone against as much as 50 motherships in his small yet advanced and upgraded ship alone and destroyed them all single handily. He became the incarnate of death for the Chthonic Alliance every time he stepped onto the battlefield. This had made him a legend among the advanced races and someone they respected immensely while to all of the less advanced races, he became a god. A god they could follow and worship.

Despite not wanting to be seen as such, he could not change so many opinions, especially those of less advanced races. His name had become something to be feared by the Chthonic Alliance and worshipped by the Empyrean Alliance and it was easy to see why since he was the sole reason the Empyrean Alliance was even winning the war. The Chthonic Alliance seemed to have infinite numbers yet this was not helping them at all in the war. The Empyrean Alliance was far too coordinated and deadly under Elros' command that the Xenomorphs and the alliance they created had found themselves losing at every turn. Which was why they had pulled back and had stopped most of their attacks during the last year and this was being seen as victory by everyone but Elros knew better. He knew that something big was coming and hence he had told all of the Empyrean Alliance to be more vigilant and to gather information at a much fiercer rate than ever.

Some may have thought he was being paranoid but given how well he had commanded them in the war, they did not question him and remained on guard.

Meanwhile, Elros kept wondering why the Chthonic Alliance aliens, the Xenomorphs, Wraiths, Dominators, White Martians, Knish, and Zerg were being so silent other than the fact that that there were so few attacks happening. The probes spread throughout the galaxy did not report much ship activity was even more nerve wracking. He knew the Chthonic Alliance held far greater numbers than them and while he had killed over a billion members of their alliance, they could not possibly be all defeated but a lot of their races were low in numbers.

The only possible explanation was that they were all hiding out in some location that their probes and their sub-space sensors could not reach or detect. As such, Elros in the last month of the 10th year, had looked at their map of the entire galaxy, looking for all the unique places in the galaxy where their sensors would not be able to reach. Once he had determined all those places, he sent specially designed advanced probes the Empyrean Alliance had created to all of those locations.

Elros was currently wearing pure black clothing with a crimson red cloak surrounding him and simple shiny white ring around his head, both with the symbol of the Empyrean Alliance carved onto them. The symbol consisted of 8 small circles, each one having the symbol of the advanced races, all connected in the center via a bent line. Elros was now standing at a height of 6'2", had wavy black hair that reached near his shoulders, and had numerous scars all over his body include one over his right eye and a triple claw mark scratch across his face (His face looks like Jensen Ackles while his body is built like Ulisses Jr.).

Currently, he was waiting for the data of the probes to come in a special room where numerous holographic screens were in front of him that displayed data for everything going on in the alliance. Soon after a while all of the probes he had sent out sent a transmission of data back. Most of the probes sent back no data at all but two of them he had sent to two solar systems on opposite sides of the galaxy that were surrounded by a few blackholes, sent back a transmission of what was recorded by the probes' long-range sensors.

When Elros saw what the probes had detected, his heart nearly stopped and for the first time, fear entered his heart. ('T-this…this could end up destroying as all. We have no chance against this. I need to call for a meeting with the other race leaders now!')

* * *

 ** _A short while later, at an secret unknown location..._**

* * *

Elros walked into a room where there was a white glowing round table with several seats around it. All of the leaders of the major races were sitting in their seats at the table and wondering why was a face-to-face meeting like this was called. This type of meeting was always avoided as if the Chthonic Alliance got wind of it then they would attack with full force to take them out but if this meeting was called by the leader of the Empyrean Alliance no less, than the situation must be grave. So, when Elros walked in, all eyes turned to him, everyone curious but none said a single word.

The attention did not unnerve Elros in the slightest but the threat to come did scare even him. He stood in front of his seat at the table and took a deep breath. ("I'm sure all of you are wondering why I called a face-to-face meeting when I'm the one who said we should avoid these.") Elros did not wait for an answer as it was obvious this was on all of their mind. ("This is because I have recently come across a piece of information that I fear spells defeat for us all.")

This certainly got a reaction from all of the races as to hear it from him. All of them started voicing their words which were translated by a universal translator so they all could understand each other.

("SILENCE!") Elros shouted with absolute authority and it immediately got everyone to stop talking. ("Throughout this year, the Chthonic Alliance has almost completely stopped their attacks and this had me puzzled and unnerved quite a bit. I spent the year trying to think of what they were up to and only recently did I send our newly designed probes to the various locations throughout the galaxy where our subspace sensors cannot reach due to various reasons. These two images came back to me from two probes I sent to, two solar systems that are surrounded by blackholes, thus making anything within the system impossible to detect.") When Elros brought up the transmissions that were sent back, every single leader's eyes widened in extreme fear.

("B-but…but that can't be true.") Said Artanis, leader of the Protoss (Artanis from StarCraft).

The holographic image being projected from the table showed the two solar systems surrounded by the blackholes. The first solar system was filled with so many red dots that it seemed to cover the entire image while the second solar system image was less filled but had numerous amounts of red dots on it. The total dot count was around 100 000 and each red dot represented a Xenomorph/Wraith Hive ship while the other colored dots were motherships of the other races of the Chthonic Alliance.

("It is true and there is no margin of error. The Chthonic Alliance has built around 100 000 motherships of various designs. How they managed to do so in so little time, I do not know but I can only assume they have either taken some of our various races' technology and somehow managed to use it to create all those ships and possible make clones of their army.") explained Elros.

("We stand no chance against this army. We will all be wiped out within days.") said the Furyan Alpha male with his Alpha female mate beside him.

("The Furyan leader is correct. We do not have enough ships to stand up to this army. Despite being technologically advanced, we cannot fight against such vast numbers.") said Thor a now 5' blue skinned naked humanoid alien with big black eyes, a giant head and small lips since the Valeronians had cured them of their genetic degradation. Thor is the supreme ruler of the Asgard.

("Which is why I have thought of a plan to possible destroy all of their ships at once before they have a chance to leave their solar system but I need all of your help to execute it.") said Elros having thought of all sorts of scenarios on how to deal with so many motherships before coming to this meeting.

The other races were surprised that Elros had already thought of a plan to this major problem given how grave and hopeless it seemed.

("What is the plan?") asked the leader of the Green Martians. The leader was originally a priest of the Green Martians but was soon elected as the leader. He was M'yrnn J'onzz.

("Listen carefully.") Everyone gave Elros their undivided attention. ("My plan is that we will create two big Warp Gates that are separated from the normal Warp Gate system throughout the galaxy. These Warp Gates will be undetectable as we will surround it with our most advanced cloaking technology. These Warp Gates will then be transported to the two locations of these vast armies.

Now after that, a ship will carry two Trinity Power Generator's that are modified so that they overload on the creation of Exotic particles and do not harness energy from them. Once activated, the build up of Exotic particles will eventually cause an explosion that will vaporize every thing in the solar system down to the last atom.

Now I know this has a high chance of tearing a fabric of the universe and quite possibly destroying the entire universe which is where the Warp Gates come in, the moment the Trinity Power Generator's activate, the ship will travel through the Warp Gate to the other location. The moment, the Trinity Power Generator's activate, it will activate the program that the gates are specifically designed for. The gates will make a two-way wormhole connection in which they will slowly begin drawing power from sub-space. The gates will continue drawing power and will eventually explode, set to explode at the same time as the Trinity generators. The resulting clash of Exotic particles and subspace energy will cause the two to cancel each other out and prevent the space-time continuum from being torn while destroying the Chthonic Alliance all together.") Elros took a deep breath as he finished explaining his plan.

This got surprised looks from everyone as it actually could work. The plan had a lot of risk factors and could easily go wrong but given what they were facing, it held a much higher chance of winning than any other option they had.

However, a few questions came to Artanis' mind that had made him question this plan. ("Who will be executing this plan and what is the chance of survival.")

Elros sighed. ("I will be the one to execute this plan and the chance of survival is 0. This is a suicide mission…one that will determine the fate of this galaxy.")

("But you cannot risk your life! You are the leader of this alliance and we need you to lead us all.") exclaimed Kol-On, the leader of the remaining Kryptonians that survived Krypton's destruction because they had joined the Empyrean Alliances army before hand. Kol-On is a 6' tall man with blonde hair and green eyes and he wore the traditional Kryptonian skin tight blue outfit with the house of El symbol on his chest as they were their original royal family and hence their symbol was still being used to represent royalty despite all but one member of the house being dead.

("That's where your mistaken Kol. All of you, are all exceptional leaders. All of you will lead your own people and others through the aftermath of the war should I succeed. And why would I not risk my own life? I cannot and will not ask someone else to carry out this mission just because I want to live. I am not a coward and I will not do that. My life does not hold more value over anyone else.") said Elros fiercely.

("B-but at least assemble a squad to help you with this mission. It will increase the chance of success will it not?") said M'yrnn J'onzz.

("No. First of all, the more people that come on this mission with me, the more I will have to take care of and lead. Furthermore, no one will able to keep pace with me and the speed required to carry out this mission and will only be a hinderance. And finally, I will not ask anyone to die and leave their families and loved ones behind. I know that pain all too well and will not deliberately subject anyone to it.") said Elros with the last part being in a hollow tone which made the leaders flinch.

They all suffered losses sure, but none at such a young age and none of them had been burdened with such a huge responsibility of leading an alliance of aliens against another alliance of hostile aliens. Elros had no time to grieve and from that small moment his mask slipped they saw the large amount of pain in his eyes. He just wanted to get away from all of this war and bloodshed.

After a few moments of tense silence, Elros' eyes hardened as he looked at them. ("I want all of you to assemble the best and brightest minds among your race and meet together to complete all of the requirements for this mission. I will send each one of you all of the information regarding this plan and I will leave it up to your scientist to minimize all chances of error in every scenario possible. My ship will also be in your care and up to you all on which upgrades will be installed or not but I will again send you the specifics of what should be focused on to maximize the success of this mission.")

All of the leaders nodded, feeling so useless for having one man fighting for them all for so long and now condemning him to certain death so that they may all survive. ("And you must all keep this mission a secret. Do not let anyone else know and separate each of your scientist into groups and tell them only a part of the mission and whatever information they need to know but do not give the full mission details. After, the incident with the Daxamite's betrayal, I do not want to take any chance of this information being leaked to the Chthonic Alliance.")

Everyone nodded while cursing the Daxamites and what they had done a few years ago. It was only thanks to Elros that they weren't all wiped during that time. Shaking their heads and pulling themselves out of their thoughts, the leaders got up from their seats.

("I thank you all for your support and I wanted all of you to know, it has been an honor to fight alongside you.") said Elros with a bow of his head.

("No. We have been honored to fight alongside someone like you Elros. I often think that the primitive races are right and that you are a god.") said the Alpha Furyan, Shred 'on.

("I'm not a god and you all know that.") stated Elros.

("I'm afraid that it's too late for that. You have ascended to divinity in our eyes with how you have led us and when you succeed in this mission, your name will be forever engraved among the stars. You will be worshipped by millions and you will forever hold a place in our culture as a legend and by some…as a god.") said Artanis with respect oozing in his psionic voice.

Elros just sighed with a hint of annoyance but did not bother saying anything for a few seconds. ("I will see you all on the day of the mission. Please inform me when you're all ready.")

All of the other leaders nodded before they were beamed away to their respective small ships which they would use to go through their Warp Gate and back to their home world.

Elros sighed as he watched them go. He now held the fate of the entire galaxy in the palm of his hands. Billions upon billions of innocent lives would die if he fails and they would live if he succeeds. He needed to go and gather courage and strength.

* * *

 ** _A few weeks later…._**

* * *

Elros spent the next few weeks meditating and looking into his heart, remembering his family, his past before this war. He will fight for his family, his friends and for everyone in the galaxy. In honor of her name and memory, he will fight with all his might and make sure no one has to die anymore in this war. It is his duty as King of the Empyrean Alliance.

As Elros gathered strength from his heart in his free time, he also trained rigorously, making sure all his combat skills were as sharp as ever. When he was not doing that, he would go through all sorts of scenarios in his head on how the upcoming mission may go and with each scenario he thought, he made a list of any upgrades on current technology or new technology he may want installed in his ship before he sent the list to the specific leaders of the major races.

He also made sure no one found out about the mission and hence only he, and the leaders of the major races knew about what was going on while the scientists who were working on all sorts of projects for this mission were also kept in the dark. They were only given necessary information required for the tech upgrades or new tech that had to be installed on the ship.

A few weeks have no passed and this has been his regular schedule while he also evaded his father and mother's former squad as he knew they would either try to convince him to send someone else or they would insist to come as well and he would not take either of those options no matter what. The only exception to this were the Alpha's of the Furyans as they were the leaders of the Furyans and hence were present at the meeting he held a few weeks ago.

Although he did visit Xevroi to gain advice from him and just to spend some time with his old friend and Xevroi had offered his own input on some aspects of the mission as the days went by.

Soon enough, the time came.

Today was the day the mission would commence. Just recently he was called by Kol who had informed him that all of the preparations for the mission have been made and gave him a secret Warp Gate address from where it would commence. As such quickly made his way to the Warp Gate in the dead of night while everyone rested their bodies. He quickly entered the gate address and went through.

* * *

 ** _Aquila star constellation: Planet Pax_**

* * *

Elros stepped through the gate and arrived on the planet called Pax which was an inhabitable planet due to its toxic atmosphere thus making it the perfect place to place a base there. However, this base he had arrived on had just been constructed only a few weeks ago right after the meeting he had with the other leaders.

Elros walked through the long hallway which was turquoise in color and streams of blue energy flowing through some veins on the walls. Eventually, he reached the end of the hallway and entered a very large room where he saw all of the leaders talking to groups of scientists as they were running around, making last minute preparations.

The room was very large with his ship being dead center in the room, surrounded by a force field. He noticed various technology of the different races present there and all of the Asgardian, Furyan, Green Martian, Kryptonian and Protoss scientists.

As Elros looked around Kol-On had noticed him and immediately greeted him. ("Welcome my King.")

Elros simply nodded in response before asking, ("Are we ready to go?")

This time Artanis came forward. ("Yes, we are just rechecking everything. Until the checking is complete, I suggest you use this time to get into your suit of armor.") Artanis and Kol-On then began walking in another direction where Elros' suit was being held. They entered through a set of automatic advanced doors and came into a gray room with Elros' white suit standing in front of him. ("We will let you get into it.")

Elros traced his hand over the white suit that had the design of a dragon or more specifically the first dragon said to have been born on Valeron. ("We have been through so many battles. I guess this is going to be our last and toughest one yet…but we will prevail!") said Elros before placing his hand above the head of the suit causing the front part to open up in all directions. He stepped in and placed his hands and feet comfortably in the suit before it closed. After, a few moments, the entire suit came online as the lens' in front of him showed all sorts of new information.

Elros tested the movement of the suit and surprisingly found it even more comfortable than before. Deciding to ask Artanis about all of the upgrades, he walked out of the room and found said Protoss leader and Kryptonian leader standing there.

("How does the suit feel?") asked Artanis.

("Different…better. What upgrades were installed in it?")

("It will be better if Thor explains it. He and the other Asgard here are the ones who had upgraded your suit.")

Elros nodded at Kol-On before he walked behind them and made it back into the large room this time gathering everyone's attention since someone had walked in the Empyrean Alliance King's suit of armor. When Elros' helmet retracted, revealing his face, everyone bowed their heads in respect as did the group of the leaders of the major races at the front.

("Now I understand each one of you have played a different role in all of the upgrades and technology I will have access to for today's mission. I would like to hear everything down to the last detail, starting with you Thor. What did you upgrade and what did you install in this suit?") said Elros in a fierce tone.

Thor nodded his big blue head and his black eyes blinked before he started talking. ("In regards to your suit. I, along with my team of scientists have managed to not only install, a more advanced version of Green Martian shape shifting technology, but also cloaking technology that will hide you from even the most advanced sensors the Chthonic Alliance may have, even if they are powered by a Zero-Point-Module. You will also have the ability of the Green Martians to phase through matter, which will help you in infiltrating the enemy's' base easier and may even help you phase through some force fields.

For weapons, we have managed to miniaturize Valeronian Beam weapons, the Decimator, Pulse Cannons, Dominator Charge Cannons, and Furyan snipers into your suit. Because the suit will be interfaced with your mind using a psionic connection, all you need to do is think of these weapons and either order them to fire at a specific target or you may control them manually. There is also a large number of various explosives in the suit along with two Hell Bringers.

We have also upgraded all of the thrusters on the suit so it will allow for long flights at extreme velocity and higher maneuverability. In addition, the suit will also allow you to fly and fight in space.

There are also all sorts of cables installed in the suit and the armor will protect you against any and all environments. If you happen to get injured, the internal system of the suit will heal you. There are also very small robots around 1mm in size that you can release in large quantities and they are able to scout far and wide and relay anything they see.

The life support system in the suit is capable of keeping you alive and providing you all the nutrients you need for up to 1 year. However, if you can receive any raw carbon resources, then you can use the miniaturized matter converter to transform those resources into sustenance.

There have also been numerous shields installed in your suit that will block energy based attacks and physical attacks and allow you to perform your own attacks without having to deactivate your shields. Those are all of the necessary details for the suit. Anymore questions you may have, can may ask the A.I FURI.")

Elros nodded while hiding his surprised expression behind his stoic mask. How in the worlds did they manage to fit all that in the suit? ("How about my ship?")

Artanis then took a few steps forwards among the group of various aliens. ("That my King is bit complicated. You see given the fact that you have to transport two Trinity Power Generator's, their size and mass has caused us to cannibalize some parts of the ship to maximize defensive, stealth and maneuvering capabilities. The life support now can only support you for 1 year instead of the usual 1000 years.

All of the weapons in your suit have also been integrated into the God's Wrath. The cloaking technology is the same but far more powerful so that you may be able to block the energy spike that will come from the generators when they are turned on and build up power. The maneuvering thrusters of your ship have been upgraded heavily, however they most likely will burn out after a month of continuous rigorous use but it most likely should be enough time.

We had to remove any unnecessary part of the ship such as living quarters, and storage rooms to make room for these upgrades and the Trinity Power Generator. We have also installed a small squadron of Replicators that have been psionically connected to your suit so you will be able to control them mentally.")

Elros nodded at this information having known it given the fact that he specifically requested this for his ship. ("Now tell me about the Warp Gates and the Cloaking and Shielding placed on them as well as the Trinity Power Generator's.")

This time Shred 'on spoke in his rough voice. ("The Warp Gates and Trinity Power Generator's have been outfitted with several Zero Point Module's to power the strongest shield that has been created by the Empyrean Alliance. We have outfitted them with weapon defence platforms as well. Both having a set of Decimators and Beam Cannons to handle multiple small foes or large big ones. The Warp Gates have also been outfitted with a hyperdrive and sub-light engine. They have been launched a week ago like you had ordered and have arrived at their destination. The moment you activate the Warp Gate, the program within will activate and you will have precisely 24 hours before the Warp Gates explode so make sure to time both generators with the correct time. That and right after the Warp Gate activates, you will only have 2 hours to travel through it as after, it will become impossible to do so.")

Elros nodded, already have gone through the plan in his mind thousands upon thousands of times and his dragon Xevroi had offered his own input as well. With everything being said, he sighed before he looked at them with the eyes of a wise leader. ("I have been honored to have served and fought by all of you for this past decade. So much blood has been shed in this war and it's time to end this now. I promise to all of you that I will succeed in this mission and bring back the peace that previously had reigned in his galaxy. After, I'm gone, my people will choose a new leader and all of you will have help each other rebuild all that has been destroyed in his war but I know that if you support each other, you will prevail.")

Everyone in the room nodded their heads as they were filled with more respect for their supreme leader. Kol-On then stepped up and said, ("We agree and after this war is over, we will rebuild everything with each other's help. However, I believe you were mistaken when you said it has been your honor to fight and serve alongside us. No, it has been our honor to fight beside you and to have someone like you lead us. You have forever engraved your name in not only the stars of this galaxy but also in all of the hearts you have touched in all of our races. You have the boundless respect of all of our races.")

As Kol-On finished, everyone in the room got on their knees and bowed their heads in respect to him, not for him being an authority figure but because they held respect for him as a leader, as a brother in arms and as their savior. He was the sole reason their races have been saved from extinction and now he will sacrifice his life to save them once again.

("Know that after you leave us, your soul will have a place in all of our hearts forever.") said Artanis.

Elros nodded his head, his heart being filled with happiness upon hearing the gratitude from the various races. There was no pride in his heart but just fulfillment that his next act which he will prevail in, would save boundless innocent lives. ("Thank you.") were the simple words he said before the helmet of his suit of armor was once again formed around his head and he made his way to his triangular shaped ship.

('No. Thank you Elros Anitos.') were the simultaneous thoughts of all of the race leaders and scientists.

Elros then beamed aboard his ship and into the seat in the bridge where all sorts of holographic screens were displaying all sorts of data ranging from the ships upgrades to the locations of the giant Warp Gates. Elros put his hands through two holes in front of his chair and he felt a squishy like substance surround his hands and he could feel all of the ship's controls at his fingertips.

He then commanded the roof of the facility he was in to open up as the forcefield around his ship protected the other races from the toxic atmosphere. He then slowly flew his ship out of the facility and into the toxic atmosphere of Planet Pax where all you could see around you was black toxic smoke.

He eventually flew the ship out of Pax's atmosphere and away from the planet before opening a hyperspace window and flying to the first destination of where he would place the Trinity Power Generator bombs.

Meanwhile, the various leaders had ordered the scientists to start monitoring all ship activity throughout the galaxy, open a subspace communication with Elros' ship, monitor Elros' ship and his suit's condition with a very thin and undetectable subspace connection and various other things that would help with the success of the mission.

Both Elros and the Empyrean Alliance leaders readied themselves as the final battle to end the war that plagued their galaxy had just begun.

* * *

 ** _A day later…._**

* * *

Elros was now watching the holographic screens as they showed him fast approaching his first destination. Throughout the past day, Elros had spent an hour or so discussing the mission with the leaders before he spent the rest of the day just talking and recording a message of all the things he wanted to say but didn't get a chance to say. Once he had recorded this message, he had transmitted it to the leaders and told them it was their choice what they wanted to do with it.

Other, then that he had also gone through every single detail about his suit of armor and his ship from the ship's data base and he was impressed at how many different scenarios were thought of when his suit and ship were upgraded.

He also kept thinking of his family, gaining strength from the memories of all the wonderful moments he spent with them. He smiled one last time as he remembered their faces before his eyes hardened into one of a fierce warrior.

He held the vary same look he always held whenever he went into battle in the past 10 years but now they were fiercer than ever. He activated the sub-space communications to the base in Pax. ("Everyone…I will be cutting the subspace communication and links between me, my ship and my armor to your base. It's too risky since they maybe able to detect the signals and the blackholes surrounding the two solar systems will make it impossible to communicate regardless. That and I need my full attention for this mission and having someone talking to me while I do this is not something I want.")

("Ok. We understand. May Heiron's light guide your way.") said Kol-On momentarily surprising Elros upon hearing his people's saying.

("Thank you.") Elros then severed all of the sub-space communications and links and a few seconds after doing so, his ship exits hyperspace some distance away from the solar system allowing him to see the two blackholes on each side of the solar system. However, the blackholes were far enough away that their gravitational pull did not affect anything in the solar system but still prevented his ship's sensors from scanning anything within the solar system.

He quickly activated his ship's cloaking mechanism and used the tracking device on the cloaked Warp Gate to find its location. Once the Warp Gate's coordinates were entered into his ship's database, Elros started to fly his ship towards the solar system. At the maximum speed of his sub-light engines, he reached within the solar system in less than an hour and soon found a frightening sight. The amount of ships that filled the solar system was very frightening. As far as the eye, and his sensors that now functioned within the solar system, could see was lots and lots of ships. Xenomorph and Wraith Hive ships, Cruisers and Darts. Dominator Exter-Motherships, Carriers and Death Bombers. White Martian rectangular shaped Colossus ships. Zerg Leviathans, which were very large organic living ships. Boglodite triangular shaped, organic Kraken Ships. And finally, Knish circular shaped, advanced ships made of all sorts of crystal type material.

Elros knew, just this armada alone would be enough to push back the Empyrean Alliance and quite possibly defeat them but with the huge armada in the other solar system as well…he knew there would be no chance in surviving. ('The amount of resources required to make all of these ships must be enormous but there are multiple ways to get those resources especially considering how technologically advanced the Dominators and Knish are and how Xenomorphs and Wraiths grow their ships. But I shouldn't be worrying about that. First things first, I need to land on the planet they all seem to be gathered around.')

However, before he could even begin to head towards the planet, FURI's voice interfered, [There is a forcefield around the planet which will prevent anything from entering the planet's atmosphere unless it is lowered. They also seem to have implemented jamming codes in the shield which will prevent us from beaming to the planet. I will now begin to decipher the jamming codes.]

Elros waited for a few minutes and soon FURI showed that the jamming codes had been deciphered and that beaming onto the planet was now possible. ("Beam me near the largest facility on the planet. I will scout out the area to find the optimal place to set the Trinity Power Generator's. Make sure to beam the Trinity Power Generator on my signal.")

FURI did as instructed and quickly located a location on the planet where there was a large amount of structures that were Xenomorph and Wraith in design. Elros was then surrounded by a white beam of light before he was teleported down to the planet a distance away from the structures and the cloaking mechanism in his suit of armor activated instantly.

Elros looked around the area and saw lots of red sand and rocks along with strange yellow colored plants and a few trees sprouting around. The red rays of the red giant of the solar system only served to enhance the amount of red he was seeing. Elros then looked in the distance and with the sensors in his suit of armor, he saw a close-up image of the large Xenomorph and Wraith designed structures which were organic in nature and dark blue in color with a thick slimy texture. What was strange was that the large base was completely surrounded by a thick cloaking field and it made him wonder why would the Xenomorphs and Wraith cloak this area…unless it was something they were hiding from the other races of the Chthonic Alliance as well.

Elros then mentally activated the thrusters in his suit and flew towards the large base, with his curiosity peaked as to the purpose of cloaking all of those structures. Soon he flew through the cloaking field and now all of the structures were visible to his naked eye. The base was several miles long and there were hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of Xenomorphs and Wraiths gathered in at a large open space in the middle of the base where there was also a regular Warp Gate located.

('It's a good thing I accounted for the possibility of their being a Warp Gate in the solar system and had the modified larger Warp Gate placed outside of the solar system. Any closer and our Warp Gate would have prevented their gate from establishing a wormhole connection which would have jeopardized the mission.') thought Elros before he was broken out of his thoughts when he saw the large number of Xenomorphs and Wraith being beamed away from the planet to most likely the Hive ships around the planet or somewhere in the solar system.

After, the huge army was beamed away he noticed lots more of them were pouring out of many large cone shaped structures. ('I need to find out what is going on.') Elros then flew towards one of the large dark blue coned shaped structure and activated the Green Martian phasing technology in his armor. He then walked through the structure and found himself in a long completely open hallway that was dark blue in color and covered with thick slime, with a thin white fog at his feet. Thank Heiron his suit was able to cloak as there would have been no place to hide or sneak around otherwise.

Elros then released the small 1mm robots in his suit so they could scout around the structure and map out the layout of this place making it easier to navigate. As the robots started relaying information to his suit, the map displayed on holographic screen in front of his eyes within his helmet, started to expand. His eyes started to widen as he made his way through the corridors towards a large room as he saw that this structure which was connected to all of the others in the base apparently stretched to hundreds of floors underground. Soon enough he came to the huge doors of the room large room and once again he activated his phasing ability, and walked through the doors.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw hundreds upon hundreds of cylindrical shaped pods of pink flesh were all over the room and attached to the walls. His life signs detector showed him that there were living organisms in the pods. He then saw a stand with a screen made of peach colored flesh and he walked over to it. Thanks to his suit which translated the language of the Xenomorphs and Wraiths, he was able to read the information. His eyes widened again in surprise as he found out that apparently the hundreds of floors in this facility each held numerous pods just like this room and all of them were growing either Xenomorphs or Wraiths.

Elros knew Xenomorph and Wraith physiology and he knew that there was no way the Queens of either species could provide enough genetic material for so many of their kind to be grown and born. The only way this was possible is if they provided the genetic material for a small batch of their kind and then the genetic material was cloned.

('So, I was correct in assuming that they were cloning their army. But the power requirements to power this facility must be enormous.') Elros thought before he went through some information on the screen and eventually found what he was looking for. ('So, they had managed to get their hands on some of our Zero Point Module's and use them to power this facility. This could work out well for me.')

Zero Point Module's are basically a small artificial universe in a bottle and then energy is harnessed from the sub-space of this artificial universe which provides large amounts of power. But another thing was that Zero Point Module's were very easy to detect because of the large amount of power they give off and hence he knew that with the 5 Zero Point Module's powering this facility, they would be giving off a powerful signal which would explain the thick cloak around this base. But this would also mask the power spike of the Trinity Power Generator which would allow them to be hidden for a much longer time before they were even detected.

With that in mind, Elros once again activated the phasing ability of his armor and began falling through the floors of the facility while maintaining his cloak so there would be no chance that he would be seen. Soon after a few minutes of falling, Elros arrived on the last floor and thus deactivated his armor's phasing ability and silently landed on the ground.

The current area he was in was the exact same as the one on the first floor with thousands of pink flesh colored pods located all around the room with some Wraith and Xenomorphs growing inside. Noticing there was nothing else to do here, Elros exited the room, again using his armor's phasing ability. He walked down the hall he was in but soon noticed a Wraith scientist and two Xenomorphs walking down the hall.

Getting curious, Elros followed them and eventually came into a large room with mist on the ground being thicker and the lighting in the area being a bit darker. However, what had instantly caught Elros' attention the moment he walked into the room were the huge 100 feet Xenomorph queen and tall 8' Wraith queen.

The Xenomorph Queen had the typical upper Xenomorph body but her lower body consisted of 8 huge and long bent legs, 4 on each side, similar to a spider. The Wraith Queen was not much different then male Wraith as the Queen's were humanoid in physiology as and had a female body with blue skin, yellow eyes with slit irises and blue sharp teeth. Both queens were surrounded and seemingly captured by pink fleshy tentacles.

The male Wraith who had a thin white goatee walked up to a panel and placed his hands-on top of a screen made of organic flesh. This caused the pink fleshy tentacles to retract from the queens and their closed eyes slowly opened.

When the queens looked at their Wraith and Xenomorph underlings they hissed, ("Why have we been awoken!") telepathically shouted the Xenomorph Queen causing the Wraith and two Xenomorphs to flinch.

("My apologies, my queen. But our cloning process have now come to an end. All of our Hive ships in this solar system have now been completely filled with our warriors. All that remains is our hidden base and once they have finished cloning, we will be ready to go and this galaxy will be ours and ours alone.") explained one of the two Xenomorphs.

("Excellent. Beam me aboard my ship and take the Valeronian's Zero-Point-Module power sources to my ship.") said the Xenomorph Queen.

("The Zero-Point-Modules are of no use to us now. Their power is nearly depleted.") said the Wraith scientist.

("Very well.") simply stated the Xenomorph Queen before one of the Xenomorphs contacted the biggest Hive ship in the solar system that was orbiting the planet they were on and told them to beam them aboard their ship.

Elros watched them from the shadows and once the Xenomorphs and Wraiths were gone he processed the information he just learned. ('So, I was right. Once they wipe us out, the Xenomorph and Wraith will turn on the Chthonic Alliance and assume complete dominance over this galaxy. But I won't let that happen!') Fiercely thought Elros before he placed a small circular metallic object on the ground with a blue light in the center. He then opened the communication channels with his ship.

("FURI, transport the first Trinity Power Generator and half of the Replicators down to my location.") commanded Elros to which FURI immediately complied and after a few seconds of locking onto the signal that Elros had placed on the ground earlier, FURI began beaming the Trinity Power Generator and Replicators.

After two beams of light came into the room, Elros saw a huge light turquoise colored sphere – the Trinity Power Generator - into the room along with a large amount of small spider shaped mechanical robots. Elros then used the connection his suit of armor had with the Replicators and began to command them to use the resources in the room to replicate and form a barrier around the Trinity Power Generator made of small Replicator blocks.

As the Replicators skittered to do as they were told, Elros walked to the turquoise blue sphere and placed his hand on it. The Trinity Power Generator then displayed a small holographic screen in front of Elros once it had recognized the signal coming from Elros' suit of armor. The screen showed various amounts of information in "Ancient" – the Valeronian language in addition to a timer and green button to start the Trinity Power Generator.

Elros then decided to wait for a while to let the Replicators replicate to a sufficient amount to be able to protect the Trinity Power Generator in case it is discovered when he is in the other solar system. After, around 10 minutes, there were around 10 times more replicators then there were when they were beamed here, numbering around 10000 and most of them were organic in nature since they had consumed Xenomorph and Wraith organic technology. A good chunk of them had formed a defensive wall made of their Replicator blocks around the Trinity Power Generator while the others stood guard to attack anyone that would walk into the room.

Elros also sent a small group of them to continue Replicating and increase their numbers to better increase the chance of protecting the Trinity Power Generator should it be discovered. After, setting the primary function of the Replicators to protect the Trinity Power Generator, Elros then knew it was time to activate it. Once he did, he knew he would have to hurry and not waste a single moment in getting to the solar system on the other side of the galaxy where the bigger threat was.

Elros took a deep breath before he activated the Trinity Power Generator as well its powerful shielding system and weapon defence system that would draw off of the power it generates. The other Trinity Power Generator aboard his ship also activated and he knew he had only around 12 hours before the power it generated would be detectable through his ships shielding and cloak. With the task done he quickly beamed aboard his ship as the first part of his mission was now done.

("FURI, set course for the Warp Gate at maximum sublight and make sure our cloaking is fully powered when we go through. I do not want to risk being discovered if there is a ship near the Warp Gate in the other solar system.") The AI did as commanded and began flying the ship towards the large Warp Gate's coordinates. After, a few moments Elros spoke again, ("What are the chances of the Trinity Power Generator being discovered?")

[With the infinite power the Trinity Power Generator draws from the vacuum of this universe's space-time, it will be discovered in the last hour of the 24-hour time the generator has been set to. However, until then, the massive amount of power will be concealed by the Zero-Point-Module's power source signal as well as the powerful cloaking field surrounding the Xenomorph and Wraith base.]

Elros sighed, as a lot could go wrong within that hour but he hoped with all his heart, the Replicators would have numbered into the millions by that point and would be more then capable of defending the Trinity Power Generator although he did not like having even a small chance of failure.

('May Heiron's light guide my way.') thought Elros seeing as he did not have much of a choice and all precautions had been taken to ensure the protection of the first generator. So, clearing his heart of any doubt and fear that the first part of the mission could fail, Elros looked at the holographic screen that showed him nearing the edge of the solar system as around an hour had passed.

Soon enough he got out of the solar system and away from the gravitational waves of the blackholes. Elros the saw the giant Warp Gate on his sensors and FURI flew his ship towards it. His ship soon passed the cloaking and shielding system of the Warp Gate before passing the huge wall of swirling blue energy as all of the atoms that made up him and his ship was dematerialized, stored as information and transmitted to the other Warp Gate and rematerialized on the other side. Elros and his ship came out of the other Warp Gate and flew through the cloaking and shielding system. His ships' sensors then informed him that there was a large power build up within the gate and it was increasing.

('Good. The Warp Gates are operating as programmed.') Thought Elros before his ship's sensors started blaring in warning.

[Two Hive ships are headed this way. They appear to have detected the burst of energy from the Warp Gate when they had established a worm hole connection.]

("But how? Wouldn't the shielding and cloaking system have prevented the Warp Gate from being detected.")

[There is a big burst of energy that is released whenever a wormhole connection is established and is detectable even through shielding and cloaking by strong sensors.]

('I have to destroy those Hive ships before they have a chance to contact any ships that maybe be outside of the solar system!') Thought Elros since he knew it would be impossible for them to contact the ships within the solar system due to the gravitational waves from the 4 blackholes around the solar system.

Soon enough, he saw the ships were quickly approaching the Warp Gate's location so he quickly flew his cloaked ship towards the incoming Hive ships. Once he reached them, he ejected himself out of ship and now thanks to his suit of armor, he flew to the side of one of the ships while FURI flew his ship to the other Hive ship.

("FURI, target the Dart bay, we can't let them get a single Dart out of the ship! Use the Beam weapons at full power and vaporize the Hive ship immediately.") FURI did as commanded and dropped the cloak around the ship and had set the shields and Beam weapons to maximum power.

Elros then decloaked himself while activating the miniaturized Beam weapons on his suit. Two cylindrical shaped cannons appeared out of the back of his suit of armor and he aimed them towards the Dart bay located on the side of the flat ovular shaped Hive ship.

Detecting the two foreign objects near their ship, the Hives stopped dead in their tracks and started powering their weapons but before they could even get close to being able to fire, large white beams of energy were launched from God's Wrath and the cannons on Elros' suit. The Beams tore through the thin hull that covered the Dart bay, heavily damaging the ship and many secondary explosions occurred. Elros and God's Wrath fired more beams of white energy and this time, the beams completely tore through the Hive ships, causing a massive explosion.

The Hive ships were instantly vaporized and a small shock wave was released but thankfully, God's Wrath and Elros suit of armor's powerful shields absorbed the shockwaves and prevented any damage from happening.

Elros sighed in relief when his sensors indicated that nothing of the Hive ships survived. He flew back to his ship and entered the bridge from the top portion that opened up. Sitting back into his chair he began scanning the area near him and discovered no nearby ships. He knew scanning the area around the entire solar system would be pointless since the blackholes would mess up his sensors anyways.

With the Warp Gate now secure he began to fly his ship into the solar system and passed through the gravitational waves of the blackholes. Once he entered the system, his eyes bulged as his sensors, despite being affected by the blackholes, were able to give accurate enough data and showed him that the entire system was filled with tens of thousands of Xenomorph and Wraith Hive ships. Elros calmed his rapidly beating heart before his eyes hardened and he began to think exactly how he could stall long enough for the Trinity Power Generator's to explode at the write time.

He noticed that there was a set of 4 planets rotating around an axis in the center of them and the 4 planets were orbiting a large blue giant star in the solar system. A lot of the Hive ships gathered around the 4 planets and so he flew his ship towards one of the planets that was the most habitable to him.

Once he reached the yellow colored planet and hovered over its' atmosphere with many Hive ships around the area, Elros scanned the planet and saw that there were many, many Xenomorph and Wraith bases on the planet and one of these bases also had a Warp Gate on the planet.

('I should scout the area.') Elros thought as he activated the cloak around his suit of armor and beamed onto the planet.

Elros looked around and found himself on a planet filled with a yellow sand like substance and numerous dark brown sharp rocks coming out of the ground in all sorts of places. The blue light of the solar systems blue giant star only made the place look more eerie and scary but this did not phase Elros.

He then began flying towards the Xenomorph and Wraith base a small distance away and soon enough the came upon a base that was miles long and held many tall dark blue organic and slimy structures of Xenomorph and Wraith design. He saw that the Warp Gate was near a large open area in the center of all of the structures, most likely to transport their army to wherever the Warp Gates could dial considering the solar systems were surrounded by blackholes which would affect wormhole connections that are established from within the solar system. And if the wormholes went through black holes, the results were unpredictable

As Elros kept flying over the large base, his mind was thinking at intense speeds as he unknowingly drew upon the gift his second unknown DNA provided him with. He slowly but surely created a plan that would have the greatest chance of success but also enable him to survive this mission and get away from all his fighting and bloodshed.

With a plan having been created, Elros flew to a secure and isolated location where he detected no life signs and contacted FURI. ("Beam the remaining Replicators down to my location.") Once that was done and a thousand of the small spider shaped robots were around him Elros, gave FURI more commands. ("Once the Trinity Power Generator's provide enough power that it becomes detectable through the cloaking and shields, teleport the generator to whatever my current location maybe at the time. At the same time, make sure to start attacking all of the Hive ships around the planet and gaining all of their attention so that they do not focus on the me and the Trinity Power Generator's. Override all safety protocols and use all weapons at maximum power and set the ship to Final Hour mode. If the ship is about to be destroyed make sure to transfer yourself to my armor.")

FURI registered all of the commands and made all necessary preparations on God's Wrath before waiting for the time to execute the commands came.

Elros then turned his attention to all of the Replicators. He began to give them commands to separate into small groups and burrow themselves in the slimy organic structures and use their resources to Replicate more of themselves and stay hidden within the walls until he gave the command to come out. He also set a few of them to Replicate and then stay under the ground of where the Warp Gate is located to help him escape if the opportunity arises but his first priority was to make sure the Trinity Power Generator stayed safe until the build-up of exotic particles would be capable of causing an explosion large enough to vaporize the solar system.

Since there were around 10 hours lefts before the Trinity Power Generator he had with him would be detectable through his ships shielding and then he would have to protect the generator for the next 12 hours. As such, he was going to use the 10 hours he has to go around the entire base and set up all sorts of traps to kill as many Xenomorphs and Wraith as he could to maximize his chances of winning.

With that in mind, he began to fly around while planting the hundreds of small yet extremely powerful bombs he had stored within his suit of armor, in key locations that would maximize damage and cause the dark blue slimy structures to fall which in turn would kill more of his enemies. It was after around 5 hours of flying around the base did he come across a small area where a large cliff was located some distance away from the base and small cave in that provided entrance into the cliff and went underground.

Elros sent a few of his small scouting nanobots to see what was in the cave and he was surprised with the information that was sent back to him. Apparently, the cave ran about a mile deep into the ground and at that point it was surrounded by some type of special metal with magnetic properties. Although the metal would be quite useless to him, the depth at which the cave ran would be perfect to provide protection for the Trinity Power Generator against any assault. Not only that but since the cave itself was pretty narrow so that only a few Xenomorphs and Wraith could enter at once, it would be perfect to set up hundreds upon hundreds of traps, enough to stop millions of his enemies from reaching the Trinity Power Generator.

With that in mind, Elros had entered the cave and ventured to the very end where he was in a small dome made of the gray metal with magnetic properties along with a few of the brown colored rocks. There was no light so but thankfully, Elros' suit of armor had its own light source so he looked around before placing a small circular shaped device that had a blue light in the center, on the ground for FURI to lock onto and beam the Trinity Power Generator to. After, that he commanded a chunk of the entire replicator force that was now occupying the base to make their way underground and to his location and use the metal in they find to Replicate and make a barrier around the Trinity Power Generator. After, the command was given the Replicators did as instructed, Elros started to slowly make his way out of the narrow cave all the while setting up millions of threads that were only a single atom in thickness and attached the threads from one part of the wall to the other. These threads would instantly slice apart any being that passed through and they would not have noticed they were cut in half until their body fell apart. Along with these threads, he placed lots and lots of the small yet very powerful explosives to not only kill but to cause a cave in to prevent advancement.

This preparation had taken over 4 hours to complete and now everything was set in place. There were millions upon millions of Replicators hidden in every inch of the base and so far, have been undetected by any of the Xenomorphs and Wraiths in the area. He had set up thousands of traps everywhere, especially in the cave system and the surrounding area around the cliff to provide maximum protection against ground assault while the rocks above the Trinity Power Generator would provide protection against aerial assault via Hive ships, Cruisers and Darts.

Now that everything was done, he was just going to do one more thing and that was to determine if escape from this place was possible before the solar system vaporizing explosion occurred. As such Elros had made his way towards the Warp Gate in the center of his base. He saw many Xenomorphs and Wraiths moving around along with sensing the million or so replicator blocks under his feet in the ground. Thankfully, his cloaking system protected him from being detected from the Xenomorph and Wraith's psychic abilities and technology as such he was easily able to make his way past all of the aliens and was now standing beside the Warp Gate. He then placed his hand above the dialing device next to the Warp Gate, which was a large circular device that stood on a small stand and had numerous symbols located on panels on it. His suit of armor then accessed the information stored in the dialing device and what he found was not what he wanted to find but it did raise his chance of surviving this mission and possibly living a quiet life away from all of this war and bloodshed.

The Warp Gate could only dial to a single planet in a solar system close to the this one and this was mainly because there was only a small location in the space around the solar system where the wormhole the Warp Gate would establish would not be affected by the gravitational forces of the blackholes. And since this was the only place the Warp Gate could dial to, he knew it must be a place where some of the Chthonic Alliance members were staying so even if he did escape the explosion, he knew he would be in for a challenge.

With this information in mind, Elros decided to head back and guard the entrance of the cave and spend a few moments gathering his strength since he knew in one hour, the toughest battle that would determine the fate of the galaxy would happen and it was all riding on his shoulders.

Once at the entrance of the cave where the Trinity Power Generator bomb would be teleported in one hour, he stood guard with his cloak surrounding his suit armor still up. He remembered his family and friends, many if not all of who were dead. He would either be joining them after the next 12 hours are over or he would escape and live his life in isolation, coping with everything and most likely failing to do so.

As he remembered the faces of his lost loved ones, he slowly drew strength from their memories as he would honor them and fight with all his strength in this final battle and prevent the Chthonic Alliance from taking over the galaxy.

As he drew strength some strange words filled his head and he begun chanting them, each word filling him with more strength and courage.

 ** _In the chaos of war_**

 ** _I have not winced nor cried aloud_**

 ** _Even though darkness spreads forevermore_**

 ** _My head is bloody, but unbowed_**

 ** _Beyond this place of wrath and tears_**

 ** _Looms but the horror of the shade_**

 ** _And yet the menace of the years_**

 ** _Shall always find me unafraid_**

 ** _It matters not how great the hate_**

 ** _Or how tough the goal_**

 ** _I will prevail_**

 ** _For I am the ruler of my fate_**

 ** _I am the master of my soul_**

With those words said quite a few times, his eyes that were closed now opened. They held something that simply could not be described with words. A gaze so fierce and determined that simply could not be possible. If anyone were to look in his eyes, they would not see the amazing leader or warrior but rather they would see…a god.

Elros watched the timer on the screen in front of his eyes from within the suit count down as only a minute remained before FURI would transport the Trinity Power Generator down in the cave and the ultimate battle would begin. Soon enough the timer reached 0 and FURI's voice reached his ears.

[Trinity Power Generator has been transported to the designated coordinates. Decloaking ships and engaging all Hive ships near the planet.]

As Elros heard these words, he knew that the Xenomorphs and Wraiths will have also detected the massive power signature coming from the Trinity Power Generator and as such remained vigilant. Just as he thought, an army of Xenomorphs were coming towards him most likely being commanded by a queen to investigate the massive power signature.

As they got closer, Elros commanded the Replicators to attack every Xenomorph and Wraith in sight at the base and that's exactly what they did. Millions of Replicators began descending on the enemy in the base and a fierce battle started between them.

Meanwhile, Elros saw thousands of his enemy getting closer and closer to him. He drew the **Gladius** into his right hand while his left hand held a Qartz gun and his suit activated all of the miniaturized weapons. Two cylindrical beam cannons appeared from his back and rested above his shoulders while two Decimator's appeared from his suit of armor, one on each side of his waist, a small circular shaped Pulse cannon appeared from his suit on top of his right forearm, while a red colored cylindrical shaped with cone shape in the front Dominator charge cannon appeared on top of his left forearm.

Elros then began charging towards the massive army of aliens heading towards him while mentally activated the Decimators and Beam cannons, which launched a barrage of small white energy bullets and white energy beams respectively. The attacks resulted in the vaporization of hundreds of Xenomorphs and Wraiths instantly. As Elros kept running at the army he raised his two arms towards the army and aimed the Pulse cannon and Decimator Charge cannon and launched a pulse of energy and large amount of crimson colored energy towards the army all the while his Decimators and Beam cannons continued to fire. By the time he reached the army, he had most likely killed around a thousand of Xenomorphs and Wraiths combined already while dodging many of the Wraith's stun weapons and the Xenomorph's yellow plasma blasts via the weapons on their arms and tail.

The said hostile aliens saw him as a threat the moment the had managed to vaporize so many of them at once and their attention and command from queens turned from investigating the massive power surge to killing whoever this was first. As such, the moment Elros was within range, the Xenomorphs jumped into the air, and dived towards him, intending to rip him to shreds while the Wraith ran forward with a feral look in their eyes also wanting to rip this threat to shreds.

Elros had seen the Xenomorphs pouncing towards him and Wraiths racing towards him and as such, the moment the two hostile alien species were less then a foot from him, Elros spun his body around, decapitating the 6 Wraith near him with his sword while activating the Beam weapons on his shoulders and vaporizing the 8 Xenomorphs in the air, all the while managing to avoid the light blue stun blasts and yellow plasma blasts from them. Elros then fired his Qartz gun in rapid succession, hitting multiple Xenomorphs and Wraiths that had been just behind his previous attackers.

Now he looked around and saw numerous bodies and body parts of the two hostile alien species laying around him as the yellow sand like ground and spiked brown rocks were now painted in the black blood of Xenomorphs and Wraiths.

He then saw in the distance that an even bigger army was headed his way and he knew that the queens must have sensed him killing the huge army they had sent but also the attack going on in the atmosphere with Elros' ship destroying multiple Hive ships. Not only that but there were hundreds upon hundreds of mechanical and organic spider-shaped organisms attacking them at the base.

Elros had no doubt that the Hive ships all throughout the solar system now new of the attack and were headed his way and the current army being sent towards him were now ruled more by their instincts and hence the Trinity Power Generator should be safe for now unless all of the Hives decide to fire at its location. In case of that Elros decided to command the numerous Replicators by the Trinity Power Generator to burrow further into the ground to keep the Trinity Power Generator more protected but the long layers of rock.

Seeing the massive army of Xenomorphs now heading to kill him, he flew into the air and sheathed the **Gladius** before taking the Furyan sniper gun that was attached to his back. He then began to fire his gun with great accuracy with every single shot resulting in a kill. Not only that but all of the weapons on his suit of armor were firing at the army and killing by the hundreds with every shot. This continued for the next few minutes until Elros heard the familiar sound of Xenomorph and Wraith Darts and Cruisers heading his way.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes earlier on one of the Hive ships above the planet..._**

* * *

("WHAT IS GOING ON!") angrily hissed a large Xenomorph Queen telepathically too all of her underlings aboard her ship.

("We have detected a huge power signature coming from a location on the planet. There is also a ship attacking our ships and is managing to destroying a lot of them while it seems Elros Anitos is attacking us on the surface. There also seems to be a large number of Replicators attacking our largest base on the planet.") Telepathically responded a Xenomorph. They had easily managed to recognize the Valeronian and Empyrean Alliance King because his suit of armor is well known and hated in the Empyrean Alliance. Along with that, the rest of the information had been transmitted via the Queens at the large base on the planet.

("LAUNCH ALL OUR DARTS AND CRUISERS BEAM OUR SOLDIERS TO THE GROUND USING VALERONIAN BEAMING TECNOLOGY AND ELIMINATE ELROS ANITOS! CONCENTRATE OUR SHIPS WEAPONS ON THE POWER SIGNATURE. TELL THE OTHER SHIPS TO DO THE SAME.") commanded the Queen as she like all other members of the Chthonic Alliance hated Elros Anitos and wanted him dead.

("Yes, my queen!") replied the Xenomorph before he and everyone else did as ordered.

* * *

 ** _Back with Elros…._**

* * *

As Elros heard and saw in his sensors the thousands of Darts and dozens of Cruisers heading towards him, he knew that the number of weapons that would be fired at him would be enormous and he would be able to fire back without risking being hit. As such, he had stopped firing upon the huge army on the ground and dodging their attacks. Elros then put maximum power in his thrusters and began to fly away from the huge army of Darts Cruisers and was able to put quite a distance between them. But while flying away he had noticed from his sensors, that multiple Hive ships were focusing fire on the area where the Trinity Power Generator was located and a large amount of Xenomorphs and Wraiths were being beamed in front of the cave that led to the Trinity Power Generator, using Valeronian beaming technology.

("FURI, try and stop the Hive ships from firing at the Trinity Power Generator generator!") commanded Elros to which FURI complied and broke off from its fighting with 3 Hive ships that were surrounding God's Wrath and made its way towards the 8 Hive Ships firing at the Trinity Power Generator's location.

With that done, Elros turned his attention back to the huge army of Darts and Cruisers chasing him, with the Darts numbering on the tens of thousands while the Cruisers numbered on the hundreds. Elros' had long since come up with a rather risky plan to deal with that massive army but only needed to get a sufficient distance away from the Trinity Power Generator. It had taken around half an hour of flying but he had reached a sufficient distance.

His suit of armor then opened a small compartment from in front of his chest and he took out a fist-sized neon orange sphere. He then clicked a few buttons on the sphere before letting it go and it floated in the air. Elros continued to fly as fast as he could away from not only the army but the object he had released since he knew what would be coming next.

After, about 30 minutes of flying, Elros managed to make it quite a distance away while the entire army of darts and cruisers from quite possibly over a hundred Hive ships were now right on top of the neon-orange object Elros had released and as such, he muttered a few words.

("Hell Bringer, activate!") What happened next was the very definition of destruction as the object known as the Hell Bringer that was a powerful explosive based on fusion that happened in stars, detonated. A huge dome of fire kept expanding at unbelievable rate and incinerated everything in a thousand-mile radius. The explosion encompassed Elros as well but thankfully his distance from the center of the explosion and the powerful shields in his suit of armor managed to protect him from being incinerated and from the radiation although it drained the shields quite a bit.

As he looked towards the destruction, a huge crater was formed due to the explosion and fire still burned everywhere. Elros knew this was what war looked like, nothing but death and destruction. But this was necessary to ensure peace reigned and the hostile and evil races died. With those thoughts, Elros then started to fly back to where the Trinity Power Generator was located and away from the explosion and radiation so that his sensors could function properly.

* * *

 ** _Aboard one of the Hive ships..._**

* * *

("KEEP FIRING AT THE SHIP!") telepathically shouted a Xenomorph Queen.

("Weapons are down and our hull is badly damaged! We must retreat to start repairs!") said a Wraith scientist in response before new information was transmitted to him. ("My queen, a tremendous explosion has occurred on the planet and has taken out over a hundred Hive ships' worth of Darts and Cruisers. Not only that but the explosion has burned a large portion of the planet's atmosphere in that area. Within the next 8 hours, a large portion of the planet will become inhabitable and we will only be able to survive on it for a few minutes at most when this occurs.")

The queen was filled with anger as she knew this could only be Elros Anitos' doing. He had to be killed at all cost before they set out to defeat the entire Empyrean Alliance! ("Keep transporting our warriors to the ground and tell them to kill Elros Anitos and the source of the energy signature at all costs. Inform the Hive ships to destroy God's Wrath immediately!")

("As you wish my queen!")

* * *

 ** _Back with Elros around an hour later…._**

* * *

Elros finally made it back to the location of the Trinity Power Generator and immediately used his sensors to see if any of the Xenomorphs or Wraiths had managed to make it to the Trinity Power Generator. Thankfully, they did not even manage to get half-way there due to the thousands of traps he had place. And they had also temporarily gotten distracted by the huge explosion that had occurred. Seeing them all piled up in front of the cave entrance, Elros knew he had good opportunity to take a lot of them out and he took it.

He dropped lots of small bombs while flying over the large army and dodging their weapons fire. The bombs then went off and tons of explosions happened all over the ground, blowing up large portions of the army into pieces, covering the entire battlefield in black blood and destroyed Xenomorph and Wraith body parts. The entire image of bloodshed was so vile and disgusting that it seemed that causing this much death and destruction was decaying Elros soul and he had felt this way for so long that it was hard to be fazed by this scene. Especially with the amount of the Chthonic Alliance he had killed. But it still felt like with every life he took, he was losing a part of his soul in the process and by this point he was on the verge of losing it entirely.

("I'm sorry.") he couldn't help but mutter. Of course, no one could hear him but he still felt like he should say it.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly landed on the battlefield and the remaining Xenomorphs and Wraiths that were alive all charged at him in rage. Elros saw a small number of them jumping and running towards him from all directions, intending to rip him limb from limb and bathe in his blood.

But Elros instincts and skill in the art of combat was something that was engraved in his very being and so he is not easily defeatable even if he didn't have all this technology at his disposal. So, he quickly aimed his Qartz gun and started shooting at as many aliens that were further away from him and the moment the aliens that were charging at him were near him, Elros began expertly swinging his swords, either decapitating many of the Xenomorph and Wraith's heads or making quick stabs and piercing key portions of their bodies resulting in instant death. While killing them with his sword he also had to constantly move around to dodge all of the stun blasts and plasma blasts from them.

This continued for about 15 minutes of Elros constantly slicing apart Xenomorphs and Wraiths while shooting at a few of them that were in the distance and were about to fire their own weapons. After, he looked around and saw no more Xenomorphs or Wraiths left…well other then all their body parts and blood on the ground around him that is. And there was his once white suit of armor was now completely painted in the black blood of said aliens. It was a very gruesome sight that no one would have been able to stay conscious around but Elros kept his steel hardened gaze before accessing his suit's sensors to determine the situation.

First, he looked at the location of all of the Hive ships in the solar system and was glad that they were spread so far and wide that even with their inefficient sublight engines at maximum strength it, would take the closest Hive around 12 hours to even reach the planet especially given how huge this solar system is so he knew he would not have to worry about them or any of their Darts or Cruisers given they were slower then the Hive at full speed.

He then looked at the state of his ships condition and was not happy with the results. The 100 or so Hives that had originally surrounded this planet were reduced to a mere 30 Hive ships, however his ship had taken very heavy damage and barely had any power left in its shields. As such he decided to give some more commands to FURI.

("FURI, when you determine the ship will explode, release the 50 fighters and control them remotely from my suit. I will need their help to defend the Trinity Power Generator and there is still 10 hours left before they explode.") FURI did as commanded and set the fighters to be launched from the ship the moment its destruction becomes imminent.

With that command being given, Elros turned his attention back to his sensors and was quite surprised when he found out 3 things. 1 was that the Hell Bringer bomb he had just used was eroding the atmosphere of this planet hence, in 7 hours and 15 minutes, the planet would become inhabitable but even so the Xenomorphs and Wraiths were a fierce bunch and no doubt had technology to survive in rough environments. The second thing he found out was that his life signs detector now sensed billions of Xenomorphs and Wraiths appearing on the planet out of nowhere and walking towards his location from the other bases on the planet. The Xenomorphs and Wraiths that were appearing out of nowhere were most likely being teleported to the planet via the other 3 planets that were right next to this planet as they orbited around a central axis and the sun. The third and only good news he had was that the Replicators at the base managed to replicate so much that they managed to kill every Xenomorph and Wraith in the base and in the 100 floors below the ground.

At least he had that one thing going for him and he knew how formidable and powerful the Replicators were. If used correctly they were the one thing that could conquer this entire galaxy if used the right way but of course no one but he knew that.

Now all he had to do was make a plan to somehow survive the onslaught of billions of angry Xenomorphs and Wraiths. Simple. Elros then closed his eyes and subconsciously accessed the powers he didn't know he had and developed a plan, one that he calculated had the most chance of succeeding…and that chance was very low in itself. 0.0001% chance of working and would end up in his death.

('May Heiron's light shine upon us all.') thought Elros as he knew he had to succeed in this plan and it was not an option. He had to. For everyone's sake.

And with that he commanded all but a few of the Replicators to leave the base and come to his location around the cave. The few that he did not recall, he told to consume the Warp Gate and its dialing device and replicate. It didn't take that long for all of the other Replicators to arrive and when they did, he set a few around him while the rest he all sent towards the Trinity Power Generator to add tons of layers of protection made of their own replicator blocks for maximum protection.

It was around half-an hour later did his life sign detectors inform him that around 10 million Xenomorphs and Wraith were approaching from behind the cliff he was at and hence he flew up and started flying towards the huge army while he let the Replicators guard the entrance.

Eventually, after a few minutes, the huge army of Xenomorphs and Wraith heading in his direction became visible to his naked eye and needless to say it was quite a frightening scene, especially when he saw that they were wearing masks so they were protected from the atmosphere of the planet being eroded slowly. Not only that but knowing there were billions of them getting closer and closer to the energy signature. For his plan to work…he needed to every single one of them in one area and his army of 10 million was a few hours ahead of the others so he knew, he had to stall and fight for quite a while.

With that in mind, Elros floated in the air a few hundred metres above the ground, staring at the large army as every weapon in his suit came out and were at full power while his shields remained at half power due to the Hell Bringer. He then saw one Xenomorph roar before all of them began charging towards him, no doubt being controlled by the numerous Queens in ships in orbit.

Elros took one last deep breath before he sheathed his bloodied sword and took out his sniper gun while, setting his other weapons to attack every moving target on the ground. Elros mainly aimed his sniper rifle and charged up powerful attacks to take out groups of enemies all the while, maneuvering himself out of harms way from the thousands of stun blasts and plasma blasts heading his way via the Wraith and Xenomorphs respectively.

What followed was again, only death and destruction as the entire landscape as far as the eye could see was bathed in black blood and gore as the burnt and torn body parts of various Xenomorphs and Wraiths were scattered everywhere.

Elros was too focused on dodging and attacking to notice but their numbers were thinning quite rapidly but so was the sheer amount of pressure that had been exerted on his suit from the constant use of all of his weapons simultaneously. This was not harming the suit but it was causing the weapons to become unstable and would need a very small period to recharge and he knew that time was coming soon.

As such, Elros continued to fire attack after attack as explosions filled his vision for the next 2 hours and that's when his suit gave the warning of let his weapons cooldown and recharge and that's just what he did but that did not mean he would stop fighting.

As such, he attached his sniper gun made by Furyans and took out **Gladius** and the Qartz gun which was the only gun that didn't need a recharge. He then proceeded to charge towards the remaining 4 million Xenomorphs and Wraith. He fired his Qartz guns at the nearest enemies within his range while also acrobatically dodging many of the shots and his shields absorbing the ones he couldn't.

Soon enough, the huge army was now just a foot away from him so he started to swing his sword while also using his gun to fire at his enemies. Elros first swung his sword in a huge arc, decapitating the 6 Xenomorphs in front of him before doing a backflip to avoid being impaled by the tails of 3 Xenomorphs behind him while simultaneously shooting his Qartz gun at their heads and killing the 3.

Some Wraith fired blue colored stun blasts at him but he flipped sideways, allowing his body to pass in between the blasts and then swung his left around him and fired 3 perfect shots from his Qartz gun and kill the 3 Wraiths.

He then looked around and saw the entire army had now surrounded him from all sides and he knew they were going to pounce on him at once to try and kill him. They were not stupid enough to try and fight him one on one. And just as he had thought, they ran towards him from all sides ready to rip him apart.

However, what followed could only be described as slaughter. Elros had unknowingly tapped into his special gift and then started to swing his sword and fire his gun with such fluid motions that there was not a single wasted movement. Every swing of the **Gladius** and every shot fired from his Qartz gun resulted in a minimum of a few deaths of Xenomorphs and Wraith. Bodies and body parts piled around him as Elros bathed in his enemy's blood and slaughtered Xenomorph and Wraith by the thousands.

This blood bath lasted for half an hour before his suit of armor informed him that his weapons were now recharged and had cooled down and were now ready for use again. However, rather then activated them all again, Elros mentally commanded his suit to send all power to his beam cannons. He saw he was in the perfect position with Xenomorphs and Wraith still charging at him and since 3.8 million of them were all surrounding him, this was the perfect opportunity to eliminate them all.

Elros then began to spin in place and soon after, his beam cannons fired huge white energy beams and they began cutting through Xenomorphs and Wraiths by the hundreds of thousands and around an hour later, all of them were now dead. Elros eventually stopped spinning and checked his life signs detector for confirmation before he received information from FURI. His ship had just been destroyed and FURI transferred over to his suit of armor while also launching his fighters that were making their way towards him.

Thankfully, only 10 more Hive ships remained above this planet while the other Hive ships in the solar system were still flying towards him and would not reach the planet before the Trinity Power Generator exploded so that was some good news. He only hoped that the Trinity Power Generator in the other solar system was well protected.

* * *

 ** _With the other Trinity Power Generator…._**

* * *

The other Trinity Power Generator was currently very well protected with millions upon millions of Replicators now guarding it. The Xenomorph and Wraith had noticed the Replicators' presence and had tried to eliminate them but to no avail and they could not bombard them from the surface nor ask any allies for help considering that their cloning facility on the planet was a secret from the other aliens of the Chthonic Alliance.

So, they had been beaming down large portions of their army, secretly into the cloaked base in the hopes of destroying the Replicators with their weapons but they did not even manage to get past the first floor of the 100 which was completely swarming with Replicators both organic and non-organic that were continuing to Replicate and protect the Trinity Power Generator while killing any other life form they came across and using their bodies to continue to Replicate.

They had more or less guaranteed that the Trinity Power Generator will explode when the time came and will destroy this solar system and anything in it. The success of the mission was now solely riding on Elros' shoulders.

* * *

 ** _Back with Elros…._**

* * *

Elros was now standing in front of the cave entrance with a portion of his Replicator army and fighters beside him while all of the other mechanical and organic spider robots, including the ones that had consumed the Warp Gate were now under ground, forming enhancing the barrier around the Trinity Power Generator with layers upon layers of Replicator blocks from their bodies. Elros was surrounded by the bodies and blood of his enemies but he remained unfazed as he was focusing on how he would be able to succeed in this seemingly impossible situation he would be facing soon. The Replicators made of the Warp Gate had reformed the Warp Gate and dialing device.

It had now been a couple hours since he had slaughtered the army of 10 million Xenomorphs and Wraith and his ship had been destroyed and now only 1 hour remained until the explosion of the Trinity Power Generator. However, the billions upon billions of Xenomorphs and Wraiths were now nearly at his location. It would only be a few minutes before they would be in visual range and he knew he could not fight defeat the army even with his fighters. Not only that but the 10 Hive ships that FURI did not manage to destroy were now powering their weapons or whatever was left of them according to his sensors. So not only would he be attacked by the ships in orbit but he would have to face an army of billions of the most hostile and vicious race of aliens this galaxy had to offer.

He took one final calming breath as he prepared himself and took out a neon orange sphere and clicked a few buttons on it before placing it back it into his suit. It was only a few minutes later did he see the army of Xenomorphs and Wraiths and they were surrounding him from all directions and his life signs detector told him that there were about 20 billion of them all surrounding him from all directions.

It was also then that the Hive ships began firing their weapons, not at him but right at the rubble of rocks that was less then a mile above the Trinity Power Generator. It seems that the ships thought he was not a threat as their army would deal with him right away and for now their main priority was now the very enormous power buildup they were detecting. This missions' success just went up at the plain stupid decision of the ships ignoring him. That was the final mistake the would ensure his success and their destruction.

The moment the ships had begun firing from orbit, the army had let out a powerful and vicious roar that would have made gods tremble in fear yet Elros did not even flinch. They then started charging towards him and Elros got ready as all of the weapons in his suit powered up and he sheathed his sword and brought out the Furyan sniper while FURI controlled all of his fighters and the Replicators.

Elros then launched himself in the air and the fighters surrounded him and the Replicators stood on guard around the rubble of rock that was being bombarded from the Hive ships. He did not say a word before he started firing at the incoming Xenomorphs and Wraiths as did his 50 small fighter ships and Replicators all the while avoiding their enemies weapons fire to the best of their abilities. But that was a challenge in itself given their sheer numbers and the amount of fire power being thrown at them.

But Elros managed to evade most of the weapons fire as he continued to fire Beams and Small blasts and pulses of white and red energy from his weapons while aiming his Furyan sniper and killing many of his enemies. They managed to hold hem off for half an hour but during his time over 40 of his fighters and the majority of the Replicators on the surface had been destroyed. The army was getting closer and closer and he was quickly losing. So, he decided to send his remaining 10 fighters into the planet's orbit and told FURI to control them to try and take out some of the Hive ships while he prepared the final part of his plan.

He took out the Hell Bringer again and let it float a few feet away from him as the Neon Orange sphere started glowing brightly. Elros then landed on the ground and used his sword to kill a few of the Xenomorphs and Wraiths before activating his suit's phasing ability and phased all the way towards the Trinity Power Generator. He now stood within the thick wall of Replicator blocks and Trinity Power Generator shield. Elros saw that all of the Xenomorphs and Wraiths were now above the rubble of rocks and were firing their weapons to try and dig their way towards him.

Elros smirked as he saw this before taking a deep breath hoping the he and the Trinity Power Generator would survive what came next. ("Hell Bringer…activate.") Silence came for the next few seconds before a huge explosion occurred. The neon sphere had detonated and began vaporizing everything within a thousand-mile radius. The entire army of the remaining 19 billion Xenomorphs and Wraiths were all vaporized instantly and nothing of them was left behind. Fire encompassed the entire area as the Hell Bringer lived up to its name.

However, just as Elros had predicted, the Hell Bringer also tore through the ground and the had quickly reached the huge shield of replicator blocks. The explosion had burned through them at a much faster rate then he had expected and eventually reached the Trinity Power Generator and encompassed. The Trinity Power Generator shield managed to hold for quite a while but had eventually failed under the pressure which is where Elros had expanded his suit of armor's shield around the Trinity Power Generator and Warp Gate and diverted all of the remaining power in his suit into his shield. The shield kept on holding and holding but the pressure was breaking Elros suit.

 ***ROOAARRRRRR***

Elros roared in pain as his suit began breaking and falling off around his face, chest and arms and his skin began burning from the heat and pressure from the explosion. It was extremely painful, but Elros held on and eventually the explosion died down and Elros collapsed on his knees as his face chest and arms were bleeding heavily while the shield around him faded away. Elros was being bathed in the Hell Bringer's radiation and was hurting him heavily but somehow, he managed to retain consciousness. His eyes turned to the Trinity Power Generator and saw it unharmed and the screen on it showed that there was 5 minutes before it exploded.

Meanwhile, unknown to Elros due to his suit breaking apart in numerous places, FURI had managed to use the remaining 10 fighters and destroyed the remaining Hive ships which wasn't too difficult given how much they were already damaged.

Back with Elros, he was crawling towards the Warp Gate with his sword and gun in his hands. He slowly but surely made it towards the Warp Gate as the ground under him made of Replicator blocks was being colored in his crimson blood. It was only 4 minutes later did he manage to make it to the dialing device and breathed heavily. He slowly entered the symbols of the gate address of the only planet this gate could establish a connection to.

As a vortex of unstable energy was released from the gate before the circular structure held a swirl of blue energy. Elros knew the Trinity Power Generator's explosion was inevitable now given how much power it had build up and even if it was destroyed now, the explosion would still happen. Hence as the timer counted down from 10 seconds, Elros crawled to the gate.

9

8

7

Elros looked back at the Trinity Power Generator before crawling through the gate and was transmitted across the wormhole to the other gate.

6

5

4

As Elros arrived through the other gate.

3

He took his Qartz gun aimed it at this gate's dialing device.

2

He then fired his gun and destroyed the dialing device, thus disconnecting the worm hole to the Warp Gate, preventing the Trinity Power Generator explosion from being sent through the wormhole.

1

The two Trinity Power Generators then exploded, releasing a sphere of orange colored exotic particles throughout the two solar systems. At the same time, the huge Warp Gates outside of the solar systems exploded as well, released blue colored energy from subspace. The two energies eventually clashed with each other and canceled each other out and simply phased out of existence. After, this explosion happened, the solar systems and all of the ships and Chthonic Alliance aliens in them had all been vaporized out of existence down to the very last atom.

A probe near the Warp Gate had recorded this explosion happening right before it was destroyed and had transmitted this data.

* * *

 ** _At the moment Elros arrived through the Warp Gate…._**

* * *

Albion, the Vanishing dragon and one of the two heavenly dragons had wandered the realms of Earth, Heaven and Hell for the past few decades searching for a host to live in and grant his power since his body had been destroyed long ago in the great war between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. He had come across quite an amazing host a decade ago in a young boy named Vali Lucifer but for some reason, something within him told him to wait. That Vali was not the host he was meant for.

So, he continued to wander often wondering if he had made the correct choice in not choosing Vali and since he could only inhabit a child from which he stays with that person until his host's death. And currently he was in Hell, the place where devils live, continuing to search for his host.

That's when he felt it. A sudden surge of a strange power in the distance. It called out to him. That's when Albion knew that he had found his host. So he locked onto the location of whoever this was that would be his knew host and like all the other times, he transferred his soul to the host, gifting the person with the sacred gear known as Divine Dividing.

* * *

 ** _Secret Empyrean Alliance Base; Aquila Star Constellation: Planet Pax…._**

* * *

For the past 24 hours, the leader of the Empyrean Alliance waited in anticipation to see if Elros would succeed in his mission and destroy the two solar systems and the huge army of the Chthonic Alliance. These were some of the tensest 24 hours in the galaxy as no one peeped a single word and just stared at the screen literally for the entire time. What could anyone say since they could not do anything. The entire battle was up to Elros. They just kept either praying or kept hope in their hearts that their king would succeed and save them all.

When the clocked reached the final countdown in seconds, everyone had stopped breathing for the races that breathed in the first place. There was utter silence in the room as the timer for the Trinity Power Generator's and Warp Gate's explosion reached the final 10 seconds. When the timer reached 0 and their probe had sent the data of an explosion occurring, everyone still didn't say a single word. Should they be happy that the Chthonic Alliance had finally been eliminated or sad that their king was now dead.

Artanis was the first to break the silence. ("Send all our probes to those two locations! Activate all of our sensor probes throughout the galaxy! I want confirmation that the Chthonic Alliance is dead and that the fabric of the universe has not been torn!")

The other major race leaders also nodded at this since they still couldn't afford to let their guard down in the chance Elros did not succeed in this mission. It was only about a couple hours later when the hundreds of probes they had sent to the two solar systems scanned the area around a few thousand times and did completely confirm that the entire solar system had been completely vaporized down to the last atom and the fabric of the universe had remained completely in tact. Not only that but the sensor probes located at every corner of the galaxy, now even in locations that their long-range sensors could not scan for various reasons, all came back with the same conclusion. The entire Chthonic Alliance had been eliminated with only a few Cruisers and some small mother-ships scattered here and there.

("We should transmit throughout every planet of the Empyrean Alliance and inform them of Elros' sacrifice. They deserve to know, and Elros Anitos deserves to forever be remembered.") said Artanis in a hollow psionic voice.

The other leaders nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

 ** _A day later..._**

* * *

All of the leaders of the Empyrean Alliance were now standing in a large room with a small turquoise colored probe looking at them and transmitting this live feed to all of the planets in the Empyrean Alliance.

It took them about a day's time to get all of this set up and to send small visual balls that would display humungous holographic screens to every planet in the alliance. In this day they had also met Elros' father's former squad members, not counting Shred 'on and Hin'er since they were the leaders of the Furyans and currently in the room with the other leaders. The squad members had demanded to know where Elros was but they got the vague answer of just waiting a single day and then all would become clear. Now every sentient being on every planet in the alliance, including the squad members were watching this live transmission with their complete focus as the universal translator would make everyone able to understand what was being said.

 **Legends Never Die (ft. Against the Current) | Worlds 2017 - League of Legends**

("We, the leaders of the Empyrean Alliance would like to inform every being on every planet in this alliance of something very important!") came the booming voice of Kol-On.

Artanis then spoke up in his psionic voice being projected through the probe, ("As I'm sure you all know, for the past year the attacks from the Chthonic Alliance had died down severely and we all thought that we had been victorious in this long and gruesome war. It was only Elros Anitos, the Empyrean King who had thought otherwise. He was the only one out all of us leaders who saw that the we had not won and that the Chthonic Alliance was plotting something big.")

Shred 'On then spoke, ("Elros Anitos had told us to be vigilant and we followed as he ordered and remained on guard throughout the year. However, a while ago, his suspicions had grown when he had not detected the presence of nearly any ship of the Chthonic Alliance in the entire galaxy. Because of this suspicion, he had sent probes to specific places where our normal probes would not be able to scan due to various reasons. It was because of this action did Elros Anitos discover this piece of information.") The holographic screen then changed from showing the Empyrean Alliance's leader's faces to the same image Elros had gotten of lots of red dots on one screen and lots of multi-colored dots on the other.

("For those who do not know what these images are, the Chthonic Alliance had managed to somehow create over 100 000 motherships of various designs.") Said Hin'er and many gasps of terror had happened throughout the galaxy. ("The Empyrean King then had called a secret meeting among us to decide the best course of action to take under this threat as even he knew, our army and technology would not be able to stand against these numbers.")

("And so, in the meeting Elros Anitos had revealed the brilliant plan he had come up with to save us all. Two explosives were made using Valeronian technology of their Trinity Power Generators and these explosives were capable of wiping out entire solar systems. However, these explosions would have torn the fabric of time and space and so to counter this, two specially designed Warp Gates were made in which they would draw and build up power from subspace and eventually explode at the same time as the Trinity Power Generators. The two explosions would cancel each other out and save the universe from being destroyed while also eliminating the Empyrean Alliance.") said Thor in his monotone voice.

("However, he knew that no one would survive this mission so he decided he would go on this mission by himself. No one but a select few scientists and we had known about this mission since we had to be cautious after the Daxamites' betrayal in this war.") said Kol-On before sighing. ("This mission had started a few days ago and the Empyrean King had carried it out on his own, knowing this would result in his death. The mission had started over a day ago and just recently we had gotten confirmation that the two solar systems had been vaporized. We have confirmed it with thousands of scans from hundreds of sensor probes. The sensors around the galaxy have also confirmed that there are very few ships of the Chthonic Alliance remaining.")

("Elros Anitos has sacrificed his life for all of us. He had lead us through this war in a way such that victory always was assured and our losses were always minimized. He is the sole reason we have been victorious in this war and now he has saved us all from certain destruction against all odds. Elros Anitos has single handily defeated the Chthonic Alliance.") Said Artanis with respect in his psychic tone. ("Elros Anitos knew loss just like us. He lost his family in this war, yet he still managed to hold himself together and lead us and fight for us. His actions will always be remembered. He will always be remembered as the greatest being to have ever graced this galaxy. Even though many of us are very scientifically advanced, I have been convinced in the belief of divinity as I have seen divinity in Elros Anitos. He had the soul and heart of a god and that is how I will always remember him. Elros Anitos, The Empyrean King, The God of the Empyrean Alliance, he has forever been engraved in the stars and in our hearts.") finished Artanis as silence ensued at every place this transmission was being sent.

Every being of every type of race in the Empyrean Alliance was stunned to hear this. To hear just how much Elros Anitos had sacrificed for them. How much they all owed him. It was unbelievable.

Even though he may be gone, everything he has done for them will always be remembered. Elros Anitos had been forever engraved in the stars of the Milky Way Galaxy. As a warrior. As a leader. As a hero. As a legend. And…as a god.

* * *

 ** _In Hell also known as the Underworld, on Planet Earth…._**

* * *

A handsome man with shoulder length crimson hair, blue-green eyes and seemed to be in his early 20's was currently walking down a path in a large garden in one of the many mansions he owned. He was currently wearing his regular clothing consisting of white pants, a thin green coat that reached below his waist, and a top the coat was a silver metal chest plate with gold outlines. His shoulders had 4 sharp shoulder guards stacked up on top of each other, all of which were silver in color with a gold outline. His dark blue cape reaching to his calves finished off his look and along with his posture gave him the appearance of loyalty.

Which of course he is since this was Sirzechs Lucifer. One of the four great Satans that ruled over the underworld and he was the strongest among the four. Currently Sirzechs was just enjoying his time off which was something he rarely ever got due to his position and so decided to spend it alone by walking through one of his large gardens of the many mansions he and his family owns.

As he kept walking, his thoughts turned to his sister Rias Gremory who was currently studying as a second-year student in the all girls school called Kuoh Academy. He knew she disliked being seen as a trophy due to her name and duty as heiress to the house of Gremory. Not only that but she was the most beautiful girl in all of the underworld and her beauty would only grow with age which had many male and female devils, both straight and non-straight, lusting after her. This thought of course made the strongest devil king growl. Only a man worthy of her sister would touch her.

And this thought brought him to the mistake he and his father had made of securing a marriage contract with the Phenex house before Rias could even walk on her two legs. It was a mistake he still berated himself over and would try his best to fix but that was for another time.

He was brought out of his thoughts which always wandered when it came to Rias considering that he was a bit of a siscon, when he heard a very strange locking, clicking and humming sound. He looked around the area and saw mostly beautiful flowers, trees, fruit trees, swings, ponds, the purple-bluish color of the sky, the strange ring artifact that was glowing sitting in a small clearing surrounded by flowers…wait what?

As Sirzechs saw the strange large ring and a small arrow on it going around the ring and lighting up strange symbols, he ran towards the ring and was eventually around 20 metres in front of it. He saw the large circular device on a cylindrical stand and had numerous symbols on it as well which were glowing and matching the ones appearing on the ring. Soon 7 symbols were glowing on the ring and the device before a strange yet powerful vortex was formed and shot outward for around 7 metres.

A burst of power radiated across the area and Sirzechs was on guard as he felt this power. He saw the vortex had quickly receded and now, in its place was seemingly a pool of water that was vertically staying within the ring and waving. For a few seconds he saw nothing happen before seemingly a man came out of the pool and rolled over about a meter away from the ring.

The man was in a horrifying condition as he saw some strange black armor (armor covered in Xenomorph black blood) covering his body but this armor was broken in numerous places which allowed Sirzechs to see him bleeding heavily from numerous wounds and that the skin on his face was burnt off leaving muscles and blood oozing out of it. He also seemed to have two weapons attached to his back, one of which seemed to be a sword.

Sirzechs saw the man desperately raising his hand which held some sort of object which was very similar in shape to the weapon humans use called guns. This man seemingly managed to gather the strength to raise his arm which seemed like quite a struggle in itself before firing a large pulse of light blue energy from the gun towards the device beside the ring. The result was instant as the device was destroyed into miniscule pieces and the pool of water in the ring seemingly disappeared.

The moment the gun was fired was when Albion's spirit had entered the man's body and Sirzechs did not notice it mainly because he would have to concentrate really hard to be able to see the heavenly dragon's spirit.

However, due to his incredible power and strong senses, he managed to hear the last words muttered from the man's mouth before he dropped to unconsciousness was, "I did it."

Sirzechs couldn't dwell on these thoughts any longer as he felt Grayfia, his servant and Queen of his peerage land beside him as she folded in her devil wings. Grayfia is a beautiful woman with waist length silver hair, with two braids hanging over her shoulders in front of her, silver colored eyes and she was dressed in maid outfit consisting of a full sleeved dark blue dress going down to her ankles, an apron over the front of her body and a white maid head band on top.

"Lucifer-sama, is everything okay? I felt a sudden surge of power coming from here!" said Grayfia in an alert tone.

"Its okay Grayfia-san. The power you felt came from that strange ring device." Said Sirzechs while pointing towards the large silver colored ring.

Grayfia followed her gaze and saw the ring but what caught her attention was the bloodied man in broken black armor similar to the balance breaker of the vanishing dragon lying there. "Who is this man Lucifer-sama?"

"I do not know Grayfia-san. He came out of a strange pool that had formed inside the ring and then used the weapon in his hand to destroy the device that was beside the ring."

"He seems to be in a very bad condition." Stated Grayfia.

Sirzechs got the message of what she was asking with that statement. "Let's take him back to the mansion and see if he can be healed. I need some answers from him."

Grayfia nodded her head as she and Sirzechs walked towards the man before they summoned the Gremory magic circle and teleported themselves into their home nearby.

One thing Sirzechs could tell was that there was something very interesting about this man.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…._**

* * *

Sirzechs and Grayfia had just placed the bleeding and hurt man on a king-sized bed in one of the numerous empty rooms that they had.

"Before we get to healing him, we should remove the armor." Said Grayfia to which Sirzechs nodded.

He reached for the black colored armor and just as he was about to touch it, he felt electric sparks flow around a bit due to the fact that it was broken and in a very bad condition. But due to his power, he did not feel anything and just continued. He grabbed the armor a bit before pulling on it with his strength. He was surprised that he required a lot more strength then he orginally anticipated to actually break off the broken armor piece by piece until he managed to remove it except for the back part where his sword was strapped.

He now saw that the man had some sort of skin tight clothing on the lower half of his body while the upper half was mostly like burned off due to whatever this man went through.

"Before you heal him, maybe its best if you use a memory transfer spell to see a small portion of the man's memories and see if he is a threat to us Sirzechs-sama." Suggested Grayfia in her normal cold tone.

"That's a good idea." Said Sirzechs before he took a few steps forward and bent down a bit to place his right hand near the man's forehead. A pink magic circle then appeared between Sirzech's hand and the man's forehead.

Sirzechs then felt the spell taking effect as his mind started to enter the man's mind. The first thing he felt was that this man was radiating some sort of power. A power that surpassed his own. That in itself was a frightening thing to discover but before he could even dwell on it, he was barraged with some small but key memories that the spell decided was some of the more important memories.

He first saw faces of 4 people which Sirzechs instantly knew was the man's family, who's name he now discovered was Elros Anitos. He then saw Elros grieving over the deaths of his family. Then he saw him sitting in a chair in a room with a round table along with numerous other creatures, some who looked like humans and some who looked completely different. Sirzechs felt Elros' memories that he led some type of kingdom or alliance and that they were at war.

After that, Sirzechs was barraged with some confusing yet terrifying memories of war and bloodshed that far outclassed what he experienced in the great war between the 3 factions. The creatures he saw Elros face in battle from his memories were enough to scare even him. And after this barrage of memories, he saw him again at a round table with the same various creatures he saw before and he understood that he was going on some type of suicide mission.

What he saw next terrified him even more. He saw Elros viewing the supposed Queens of the terrifying creatures and these queens looked even more terrifying and they were very huge. After that, he saw an armada of spaceships which from Elros' memories, knew would be enough to conquer the entire galaxy, Earth included. The next set of memories showed Elros fighting non-stop against an army of those terrifying creatures and ships that would have the original satan and the biblical god frozen in fear. Afterwards, he saw him continuing to fight until eventually he had crawled through the strange ring after a tremendous explosion and appeared through the ring, here in the underworld.

The next moment, Sirzechs was pushed out of the man's mind and due to the sheer amount of emotions and fear he felt upon seeing the memories, the strongest devil among the 4 great devil kings of the underworld.

Grayfia was shocked when she saw Sirzechs fall to the floor, unconscious seemingly after 1 minute of activating the memory transfer spell. "Sirzechs-sama! Sirzechs-sama!" Grayfia shouted while shaking the Maou but getting no response.

After around 2 minutes, later Sirzechs woke up with a splitting headache which was new for him. "Ugh…what happened?"

"Oh, thank satan." Replied Grayfia in relief upon seeing the devil king was okay. "You fell unconscious a minute after activating the memory transfer spell. What happened Sirzechs-sama?"

Sirzechs' eyes widened upon remembering what he saw in the man's mind and despite his splitting headache, got back on his two feet and stood beside the man's bed. "Grayfia we have to heal this man and save him!"

Grayfia was a bit surprised at Sirzechs' fierce tone. "What? Are you sure Sirzechs-sama?"

"Yes Grayfia. I'll explain everything after he's saved but for now, we have to heal him!"

Grayfia nodded and followed her king's orders as she placed her hands out in front of her, towards the bleeding unconscious man like Sirzechs before a large green magic circle appeared in front of their hands. Some small green particles began flowing to the man and started to heal him.

* * *

 ** _4 hours later…._**

* * *

Sirzechs and Grayfia dropped their arms to their side as they were breathing heavily from exhaustion. They had exhausted their entire magical power to try and heal him but they had not succeeded. So Sirzechs had gotten the idea to use the 8-strange dragon mutated pawn pieces he had temporarily taken from Rias' evil piece set. He had originally planned to take those 8 pieces to Ajuka Beelzebub, the creator of the evil piece system to reincarnate humans and other creatures into devils and also one of the 4 great devil kings.

The power evil pawn pieces had radiated so much power when they entered Elros' body that it surprised Sirzechs and Grayfia immensely. The pawn pieces had entered the man's body through his chest and had turned him into a devil, not meeting any problem which is when they managed to finally use their magical power to heal the man at a good rate and purge him of the strange energy that had encompassed his body and was destroying him.

Seeing now that the man was completely healed, the two got a good look at his face and body. Well Grayfia did and she blushed a bit as her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. The man's face was quite handsome and the scar going through his eye along with the triple claw mark scar across his face added to his rugged good looks. Not only that but the man was quite muscular. He had extremely defined muscles that looked like they were built for war and had a few veins bulging on his arms.

Sirzechs easily noticed the blush on Grayfia's face and he momentarily forgot about everything as his mind wandered a lot, and he decided to tease his Queen. "Oh my does Grayfia-chan like this man? After so many years of not showing any man interest, did this one capture her heart with his looks?"

Grayfia's cheek took a darker shade of pink as she pinched Sirzechs' cheeks. "OW! OW! Gwafia! That hwuts!"

She let go of his cheeks and regained her composure, supressing her blush despite it being hard being this close to such a handsome muscular man and he was half-naked to boot. "Now that he is healed Sirzechs-sama, care to tell me what you saw in his mind?"

Sirzechs lost his playful teasing look. "This person…he is not human. His name is Elros Anitos and he comes from the stars." Said Sirzechs earning a questioning look from Grayfia. "I'm serious. He comes from a world among the stars much like our world. However, this man is a leader and a king of many, many worlds and I think he and all of these worlds were at war against a very terrifying enemy."

"What enemy?" aske Grayfia in a wary tone since this was the first time she saw a frightened look on Sirzechs face.

"The enemy he faced was an alliance of many different creatures from your worst and darkest nightmare. Some of the battles he has been through…I don't think even the original satan or biblical god could fight."

"What?" stuttered Grayfia in surprise but Sirzechs didn't reply and she saw the fear and serious look on his face which showed her how serious he was. She looked back at the man with look of disbelief, awe, respect and confusion. "Just who are you?"

* * *

 ** _In Elros' mind…._**

* * *

Elros was currently standing in an endless green plain with the blue skies and the shining white sun above him.

"Where am I? Am I dead? I know I completed the mission but how did I end up here? There is no Warp gate nearby." Elros asked himself as he looked around warily.

Soon, he saw a white glowing orb standing a few meters in front of him and Elros was on guard. He then saw the orb slowly change shape and morph into what he instantly recognized as a dragon seeing as they lived on Valeron…well used to live on Valeron.

The Dragon was pure white in color, 20 metres tall and 40 metres long, and had deep blue eyes and two gold horns.

 **[Interesting. So, you are my host to whom I felt such a strong connection.]** Commented Albion as he gazed at the man before him who carried himself like warrior.

"Who are you?" asked Elros which was easily understood by Albion considering the dragon was in Elros.

Albion was surprised at the fact that this man was not surprised and did not show fear while being in front of him. Ever since he took his first host, his first meeting with the one he inhabited always started with the human cowering in fear. After overcoming his shock within a few seconds, Albion spoke, **[My name is Albion. I am the Vanishing Dragon one of the two heavenly dragons. I am also known as the White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy.]**

Elros simply nodded his head, not knowing exactly what the dragon's title entailed. "My name is Elros Anitos. Where am I and how did I get here?"

 **[You are currently in your mind where I reside as well now. As for your body, I believe you are in the underworld.]** Replied Albion still surprised at Elros' calm and calculated behaviour.

"What is the underworld?"

Albion was surprised at this since almost if not all the humans who he was a host of always knew about the underworld whether knowing it existed or just knowing about it through tales. **[It is the place where Devils and Fallen Angels reside while Angels reside in heaven and humans reside on Earth.]**

"What are Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels? And where is this Heaven and Earth among the stars?" asked Elros.

Albion's confusion grew as he had no idea what this human was talking about. He then remembered that he could share memories with his hosts and maybe that would make things go much faster rather then having to explain everything. **[I propose we exchange some memories so that it will be easier for us to understand each other.]**

Elros looked at the dragon with a fierce gaze while using his immense psychic powers and was able to determine that the dragon was sincere in its offer and hence he nodded his head but kept up a cautious gaze.

Albion nodded in return and went down to Elros so that both of their faces were a few meters apart. Albion then began using his power to link his mind with Elros' and thus began the memory exchange, one that Albion will regret for some time.

* * *

 **And that's the ending of the prologue for the highschool DxD fic.**

 **I know I'm lazy as hell to not think of an alternate back story for Elros but I still felt this was the best one for him to take this fic into a good direction.**

 **Note that their will be lemons eventually in this story and it will be spread throughout the story. Ill add a few arcs of my own and if I can't think of anything new once I'm finished with cannon, ill focus on relationship development and deepening while also including lemons.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story and leave a review on how I can improve.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Peace**


	2. Kuoh Academy

**Chapter 1: Kuoh Academy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other franchise and their elements that I may include in this story! This story is made purely for entertainment purposes!**

 **HOWEVER! I do own my OC obviously since I created him.**

 **Elros x Rias x Akeno x Koneko x Rossweisse x Grayfia x Kuroka x Gabriel x Xenovia x OC x (Mature) Ophis**

 **Issei x Asia x Irina**

 **Methods of Interaction:**

"Normal speech"

"SHOUTING"

 _"Speaking with telepathy"_

"Speaking through communication devices"

'Thoughts'

*Sounds*

 **"Demonic Voice"**

 **[Albion speaking]**

 **{Ddraig speaking}**

[Robotic voice]

 **~Play this music video~**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was early in the morning at around 5:00 a.m. where a very nice big white house was located near the outer parts of the town of Kuoh. The nice and majestic white home held the aura of a very comforting home and was quite lavish as it was 3 stories tall. The first floor was where the living room, kitchen and dining room was and the basement was beneath the floor which also held a training room that went into another dimension while the garage was beside it. The second floor was where the large family room was along with a gaming room and a workout room. The third floor was where all of the bedrooms were located along with one huge master bedroom which was very big.

This beautiful, lavish and extravagant home was currently occupied by a man who was in his mid-twenties, had medium length black hair with the front part spiking up a bit, fierce brown eyes, a scar running over his right eye and a triple claw mark scar running across his face. This man was none other then Elros Anitos, former king of the Empyrean Alliance and the man who saved the entire galaxy.

He was currently wearing a pair of track pants and was in his workout room where he had been throughout the entire night, using the immense weights to workout and push his body beyond normal limits.

He was currently doing a 2000-pound bench press and was finally done his full set so he placed the bar with weights back to its original place on the bench press before lifting himself up. He was lightly panting at the very intense workout routine he was doing but still he loved the way his body was burning and his muscles felt like they went through a meat grinder.

As he slowly caught his breath, Elros couldn't help but think back to everything that happened since he came to this planet. He had met a dragon in his mind who was named Albion and from him he learned a great deal of this world such as the numerous races that inhabited this planet and the fact that hell and heaven were located in their own separate dimensions. It was surprising to learn that especially since humans, angels, fallen angels nor devils seemed to have the technology required to live in a different dimension but after learning of the strange energy called magic that filled the world and how it could be manipulated to do all sorts of things, it became more understandable.

After he had talked with Albion and learned everything he could from the dragon, Elros had woken up from his unconscious state and had met with a man named Sirzechs Lucifer who was strongest of the 4 devil kings that ruled hell and Grayfia, the Queen of his peerage. Thankfully, since Albion's memories contained all the information he needed, his meeting with them had gone pretty smoothly and after learning that they saved his life, he became indebted to them and did not care that he was revived as a devil.

And so, for a short while, Sirzechs told him how he had seen some of his memories but Elros didn't care. Sirzechs had helped Elros adjust to where he was and answered any questions he might have. It was also during this time the crimson devil had learned that Albion had chosen Elros as his host and he just knew Elros would have a big impact in the future of the 3 factions.

So, a few months had passed since Elros arrived and during this time, Elros absorbed every single piece of information from the books Sirzechs provided him with. The man had also assigned Grayfia to be his tutor for a while to teach him about the 3 factions and about the humans that inhabited earth. The experience had been quite strange since Grayfia would blush many times when looking at him and seemed flustered and it was easy to see no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Elros always smiled at this as it brought a small amount of comfort to his heart that was in an eternal turmoil.

After the months had passed and he had learned everything there was to learn, Sirzechs had come with a request and seeing as how Elros owed him and Grayfia his life, Elros immediately complied. However, Elros had been quite unhappy to learn that due to how he was revived as a devil, he would now be the servant of his new master who was also the sister of Sirzechs, named Rias Gremory. This hurt his pride and the fact that being forced in that type of servitude was not accepted on Valeron. But he gave in because one, he was indebted to the man with his life and two because he said that the Gremory family do not view their servants as slaves but rather their family and that Rias is a very kind person. Sirzechs had also instructed him to not make contact with Rias right away and let events play out and let her come to him.

And because of this request, he had found himself on Earth about a month ago where he lived in this home that Sirzechs constructed for him. Since a month had now passed, Elros would now be enrolling into the school that Rias Gremory is studying in, called Kuoh Academy which used to be an all girls school but just recently turned into a co-ed school a few months ago. He would now be a math and physical educations teacher for first, second and third year students. This part he liked since Elros always liked working with children since it warmed his heart whenever he saw their smiles so being a teacher was the perfect job for him in this new world, no matter how dumb and primitive he thought humans were after seeing their science and math.

Elros got up from his chair as he went down a set of limestone stairs with a carpet on top and had mahogany wood railings. He made his way down another set of stairs until he reached the basement which was quite big yet empty and the light gray coloring of the walls only added to the dullness.

Elros made his way to a door at the end of the room and opened it before stepping through a thin rainbow-colored veil before he found himself in a seemingly endless rocky field with numerous large boulders here and there. The sky was purple in color which showed that he was in a pocket dimension that was specifically designed to be a training field.

 _"Albion, are you awake yet?"_ mentally asked the white dragon who had become a friend of his especially with how well they understood each other after sharing memories and talking with each other.

 **[*Yawn* I'm awake. You should learn to get some sleep Elros.]**

 _"You know I can't. If I do…"_

 **[Yes…]** Albion trailed off knowing the exact reason why Elros could not get any sleep. It was those same reasons why he always drowned himself in intense training to get his mind away from his thoughts of his family and the incredible amounts of blood he shed in the war. Deciding to get Elros' mind away from those dark thoughts, Albion changed the topic of conversation, **[What do you want to work on today partner? Your psychic power or trying to achieve Balance Breaker?]**

 _"I think for now, Ill work on my psychic power. I'm very close to achieving Balance Breaker since I have all the physical requirements to handle it but as you said before, I just need some more practice using Divine Dividing but I don't have enough time at the moment to get a lot of practice in."_ explained Elros

 **[Alright. You have managed to achieve tremendous strength of mind so you should just focus on control now. I mean your mind can hold solid matter and liquid matter but you cannot control energy at the moment. Once you do, it will help tremendously in deflecting energy attacks.]** Advised Albion to which Elros nodded as this was his line of thinking as well.

So, with that in mind, Elros used his mind lift hundreds upon hundreds of boulders that weighed tons upon tons, in the air and then began moving them in all different directions. Each boulder moved in its own individual pathway and due to the sheer number of boulders Elros had to control to move, it increased not only his ability to control his psychic power but also his ability to keep an eye on multiple moving targets.

Elros continued this exercise nonstop for a couple hours before stopping and dropping all of the boulders onto the ground. He was heavily panting due to the strain put on his mind and body but was happy with the exercise and the improvements he made in those two hours as it had become a little bit easier to control those numerous boulders.

 _"That's enough for today…"_ said Elros to Albion before he trailed off and felt a deep pain in his chest. He then coughed violently letting out a large amount of blood through his mouth. It continued for a few minutes, before Elros managed to stop.

 **[Partner you have to get help. You know you won't last long.]** said Albion in a very concerned tone.

 _"There is no point Albion. There is no point…"_ thought Elros as he got back on his two feet albeit with a struggle.

Albion sighed by did not reply, internally swearing that he would help his partner recover from what he went through and save his life which he was currently trying to throw away.

Back with Elros, he walked towards a door that was standing in the middle of the field and opened it before stepping through, arriving back at his new home in his basement. He then walked upstairs all the way to his master bedroom to take a shower before putting on some nice clothes for his first day at work. He wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves open and folded up until his elbows showing his incredible forearms, along with very simple black dress pants.

Elros then walked down stairs and made a simple breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon and juice thanks to the practice he had with cooking by following a cook book for the past month. Once he was done his meal, he grabbed his one strapped bag which he placed over his shoulders so that it hung to his side, and walked out the door. Closing the mahogany wooden door, Elros walked over to his motorcycle which was resting outside while his car was inside his garage.

His motorcycle is a very cooling looking white colored MV Agusta F4CC with some red outlines. His car in the garage is a white colored Lamborghini Venveno with some red outlines. Both were gifts from Sirzechs along with the house not that Elros cared much seeing how primitive the transportation technology was but since he was now living on Earth among humans, he would have to get used to it, especially since he can't publicly use his psychic powers to fly himself.

So, he got himself on the motorcycle, not bothering with a safety helmet and turned it on. This caused the engine to let out a low rumbling sound which was quite nice to hear as well as eye catching. Soon Elros was off driving towards Kuoh Academy which was pretty close to his home as it only took him around 5 minutes of driving to get there. Since it was still 7:45 a.m, it was fairly early and since school started at 8:45 a.m, there were almost no students there.

Elros made his way to behind the school where the parking area was and he parked his motorcycle in one of the empty spots reserved for teachers before he got off and walked towards the school, soon entering it. He made his way through the empty hallways, and on two occasions passed by two students who were as expected girls but looked at him with wide eyes and huge blushes on their faces. This reaction was strange to Elros but he dismissed it as he made his way to the Principle's office thanks to the map of Kuoh Academy he had memorized a few days ago.

Eventually, he made it to the doors to the principle's office and knocked on it. He heard a female voice telling him to come in which he did. The office was fairly simple and not to big with a desk at the end of it where a black-haired woman in her mid forties was sitting on the chair. He noticed her eyes going wide when she saw him along with her cheeks becoming red which was strange. Why did so many females do that whenever he was around?

Unknown to him Albion was snickering in his head at the fact that his partner was not able to grasp why females always blushed around him.

"Hello my name is Elros Anitos. I am the new math and physical educations teacher." Said Elros.

"Oh…Sirzechs Lucifer-sama informed me you were coming." Said the woman. "All the documents have been filled out already so all you have to do is get settled in your office before heading to your first class. Here is your teaching schedule and the keys to your office which is located on the third floor in 3A." said the blushing woman as she handed him a paper and keys.

Elros nodded his head before taking the things handed to him. "Thank you for your help." He said in gratitude while bowing his head a little before heading out of the room.

He soon made it to his office passing some female teacher and students and again receiving strange looks from them while their cheeks turned red. Ignoring that, he entered his rather small and simple office that had a desk in the corner, a printer at the end of the room and a cabinet to hold books and other stuff. He placed his bag, paper and keys on the desk before sitting down on the chair and taking a look at his schedule.

Apparently the first class he was teaching was math for second year students, then math for third year students, then gym for first year students. Then it was lunch time and after that it would be math for first year, gym for third year and finally gym for second year students.

He then opened a blue binder that was sitting beside his large flat screen computer that was on the desk. The folder held the students in his classes and he saw that Rias Gremory and her queen Akeno Himejima was in the first and last class he would be teaching. Putting away the folder, Elros slowly thought of a way to teach the teenagers in way to make it interesting and actually make them enjoy the class.

He had learned a lot about humans and their psyche and hence was able to come up with a decent plan on how to make teaching math easier while making physical education fun and healthy. It had taken him less then 15 minutes to think of everything so with that said and around half-an hour to go before class started, Elros sat back in his chair and began thinking about what exactly he should do with his life now.

He knew he was a broken man as seeing his family die and then being lost in 10 years of bloodshed had overwhelmed his mind and soul so now he was only a hollow version of his former self. Elros wanted to make up for the trillions upon trillions of lives he took as well as all of the soldiers that died under this command and the pain that had caused their families and loved ones.

Not only that but he had to pay his debt and eventually join Rias Gremory's peerage which hopefully will not be that bad since Sirzechs did tell him Rias was very kind. But he still wanted to pay for what he did even if it was to save the galaxy from destruction and hence he decided that the only way to get some sort of peace with his actions would be to try help as many people as he could with the short life he had. Maybe this would at least allow him to die in peace even if he may never forgive himself.

 **[You did what you had to Elros. You don't need to beat yourself over this. You saved the lives of everyone in this galaxy and stopped untold suffering that would have descended upon every living being had the Chthonic Alliance won.]** said Albion trying to convince his partner.

 _"I know that much Albion…but its hard to get over having that much blood on my hands. And you saw from my memories how broken the families of the fallen soldiers were. They all died under my command."_ Replied back Elros in a broken and hurt tone.

 **[Elros…maybe you could have done something differently to save their lives but that could have easily cost someone else's life. What you did is save everyone and minimized the deaths of your soldiers. It was war and casualties is something even someone of your abilities cannot stop.]**

 _"I suppose."_ Said Elros understanding Albion but he still wanted to repent for his actions.

Elros then looked at the clock and saw that it was time to begin classes and so made his way towards the classroom he would be teaching. The hallways were already empty of students as they had all filed into their rooms.

He soon made it to the classroom he would be teaching and saw the Principle their addressing the class.

"Everyone please quiet down!" all of the girls in the room quieted. "Now I have an announcement to make. Last year's math sensei, Akemi Takima has retired as well as her husband and our physical educations sensei Kazuo Takima. Because of this, we have a new teacher that will be teaching both the math and physical education courses. Now please welcome Elros Anitos!" said the principle as she gestured Elros to come in which he did with a book in his hand.

All of the girls stared wide-eyed at the very handsome man who had a calm aura around him. The scars on his face just made him look more handsome and rugged. In addition to this, the fact that they could see his big strong forearm and the fact that his dress shirt was straining to stay together suggested the bulging muscles underneath.

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima also stared wide-eyed at the man as they felt their cheeks heat up. 'S-S-So handsome.' They both thought at the same time. This was the first time they had ever felt this type of an attraction. They also felt some strange faint connection with him but they brushed that off thinking it was just because the man was very handsome and attractive.

Elros watched the two devils out of the corner of his eye and had to admit they were very beautiful. Easily the most beautiful women he had seen, and rivaling the beauty of Grayfia. Despite this fact, Elros' thoughts did not go into the gutter as most males would upon seeing two beautiful woman that could make you go crazy just from a gaze. The fact that their body was very curvaceous and perfect as if it was sculpted was an added bonus.

However, Elros respected woman too much as they were highly respected in Valeronian culture to stoop that low and in his mind, he didn't think he would ever find pure unconditional love since he viewed himself more or less as a monster.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard squealing from all of the girls in the class.

"Oh my god, he's so hot!"

"S-So muscular!"

"Are you single?"

Elros heard along with numerous other things and this reaction confused him a bit.

"Alright class settle down please and let him introduce himself!" ordered the principle and the girls quickly followed.

"Hello everyone. My name is Elros Anitos and I'll be your math and physical education sensei from now on. I will teach you all to the best of my abilities and I hope we all have a wonderful year." Said Elros in warm tone that melted all of the girls' hearts.

"I'll leave the class to you know." Said the principle before leaving the classroom.

Elros gazed all the girls in the class and paid particular attention to Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima although no one could tell. It was good that he and Albion supressed his aura so that the two devils would not be able to sense he was a devil since he wanted to watch who he was going to serve from a distance for a while. It only took less then a second for those thoughts to pass through his head before he decided to implement his ideas on how to make it easier for students to absorb the subject and that was first by making the girls comfortable with him.

"Now even though math maybe boring to some of you, I do want to make it fun and help you all achieve higher grades so I will be teaching you slightly differently then your previous sensei. For now, I would like to get to know each and everyone of you so let's introduce ourselves with our name, likes, dislikes and dreams." Said Elros with a smile.

"I'll start things off. You all know my name. My likes include helping people and seeing smiles on peoples faces, my dislikes are people who hurt others and criminals in general. My dream is to help as many people as I can for as long as I live."

Many of the girls were touched by this and they couldn't help but squeal at what he said.

"Oh my god, so noble!"

"So dreamy!"

"Please be my boyfriend!"

Elros sighed and smiled at them before raising his hand a bit causing them all to quiet down. "Now who would like to go next?" He then saw a brown-haired girl with brown eyes and light brown skin and gestured towards her. "How about you?"

The girl stuttered a bit and blushed but managed to regain her composure and stood up before introducing herself. "M-My name is Murayama Kitoshi. Um…my likes are kendo training, sushi and cooking. My dislikes are perverts. M-My dream is to win the Japan Kendo tournament."

"And I hope you your dream comes true Murayama-san." Said Elros with a warm smile that melted all the girls' hearts again and the fact that he wasn't looking at them lecherously like they expected was a huge plus in their books.

Elros then heard many of the girls introduce themselves and commented kindly on their dreams and hope they all come true which made them all blush and squeal on occasion. Soon the introduction had reached Rias who had managed to re-gain her composure.

The crimson-haired beauty stood up with a dignified fashion and introduced herself like everyone else. "My name is Rias Gremory. My likes are playing chess, romantic novels and spending time with my family. My dislikes are bitter foods, anyone who harms my loved ones and…My dream is to maybe find true love." Said Rias not know why she said the last part since it was a deep desire she had but thought she wouldn't get given her current predicament.

"I see. I'm sure you'll find true love some day Rias-san. There might not be many people that can give you what you want but I'm sure there is someone out there meant for you and sees you for you." Said Elros in a heart-warming tone not know his words had struck a chord in her heart.

Rias quietly sat down as Elros' words kept ringing in her head. While she was lost in her head, Akeno had stood up and introduced herself.

"My name is Akeno Himejima. My likes are cooking, and playing chess with my best friend Rias. My dislikes are anyone who hurts my loved ones and I ha…I don't really have a dream at the moment." Said Akeno honestly almost slipping up the part of who she hated the most. She just felt the need to pour her heart out to the man who would be her sensei and she didn't know why.

"I'm sure your heart will show you your dream someday Akeno-san. You have your whole life ahead of you and I'll try my best to help you on whatever goal you may set for yourself and help you overcome any problem you may face." Elros said with a smile.

Akeno smiled back at her sensei as his words also struck a chord with her heart and got lost in her thoughts like Rias.

The girls of the class had squealed in delight at his words again and said some things of how he and Rias or Akeno would look great together which made him confused. The girls were still only 17 and according to law underage and he sure as hell did not want to go to jail. And who in the world would ever love someone like him anyway?

Shaking those thoughts, he listened as the last few girls introduced themselves before he spoke up. "Now that I know more about you all, I will inform you of how I intend to teach you. I will go over lessons as usual and once I explain concepts I'll go over problems from your text book, covering 1-2 easy examples, 1-2 medium difficulty examples and then 1-2 very hard examples. I hope this will allow you to get an easy grasp of the concepts and allow you to answer the homework questions which I will not assign a whole lot of but just key ones that will allow you to get an even better grasp of the concepts. I will also on occasion let you all get into groups for some activities on some of the more difficult math concepts which allow you to all help each other. There will also be times when I provide one big problem and split it among groups and have you explain to the class how you went about solving it. This will not only help you get better at the concept but also help you memorize it since you will be explaining it.

Now if there are at any times you do not understand anything or feel as if I am explaining too fast to understand properly, do not hesitate to raise your hands. I'm here to make sure you learn everything so I encourage you to ask as many questions as you like and if you are not comfortable with asking in front of the class, I will always be here after school for an hour so feel free to come ask me then."

All of the girls nodded at their sensei's explanation and liked the way he was going to go about teaching them math which was pretty much the bane of everyone's existence. They also liked the fact that he would be always be here after school willing to help them.

So, with that being said, Elros began with the lesson for the short amount of time remaining of their class as all of the girls listened, one due to his deep rumbling tone that just made them want to pay attention and made them hot and wet between their legs and two because their eyes couldn't help but be glued to his muscular body and handsome face.

* * *

 ** _A year later…._**

* * *

Elros was currently sitting outside on the grassy fields of Kuoh Academy, with his back resting against a tree as he just enjoyed the weather as it was lunch break time. As he did he could not help but reflect on everything that happened in the past year ever since he started teaching as a math and physical education's teacher.

Everyone in the school had a lot higher grades in math thanks to his teaching style and the fact that many students took advantage of his after-school help. Many students came to him saying how happy they and their parents were at their high grades in math since it was an area many students were weak in. This brought smiles on Elros' faces seeing that he was bringing smiles on his students faces.

In regards to being a physical educations teacher, he had made the students do some stretches and light exercises in the beginning of the period before they either played a sport or did exercises the entire day. He would give them options and allow them to decide and they usually ended up choosing exercises because he made a nice schedule for them that increased their flexibility and strength while also enhancing their figure which many of the girls were interested him although unknown to him it was mainly to try and impress him.

This brought his thoughts to the crimson and black-haired beauties, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima also known as the two great ladies of Kuoh Academy. He had grown quite close to the two girls since they had for some reason offered to help him after school when it came to marking papers of students which was always piling on for him considering he was teaching so many students. They had engaged in some conversations during these times and Elros had always been entranced by their kind nature and smiles and the way his heart felt when he was near them. It made his heart soar to see them smile.

Unknown to him, Rias and Akeno had developed quite a big crush on him not just because of his looks and body but because of his kind nature and this crush evolved into something more but they had never said anything to him.

Elros had to admit that because of Rias and Akeno's very kind nature, the idea of being their servant now sounded like a nice idea to him considering what Sirzechs told him of how the Gremory clan treated their servants as family members.

He had also grown close to the new first year and now Kuoh Academy's mascot Koneko Toujo who was also apart of Rias' peerage. Koneko was a quiet girl but once she had opened up to Elros he saw the soft and caring side of her and then she had become close to him much like Rias and Akeno had.

Elros had also developed a nice teacher student relationship with Kiba Yuuto who was a second year and also apart of Rias' peerage. He was also known as the Prince of Kuoh due to his bishonen handsome boy looks and the fact that he was the best at sword play in the Kendo club.

He loved making those close to him happy and hence had had grown very close to the girls while he had been developing a friendship with Kiba. There was only two other people that were close to his heart, one being Grayfia and the other being a girl he met in the hospital.

So, as he grew closer to the ones that now held a place in his heart, he had just been waiting for the day when he would reveal his status as Rias pawn and become a part of her peerage but until that happened he was content with living the life he had which was not very pleasant which only Albion new.

For one, at home, Elros would never fall asleep and rather spend time training since every time he closed his eyes he remembered his family which filled his heart with sadness or the bloodshed which usually ended up bringing out a long-supressed bloodlust in him. And he still refused to forgive himself and it was worrying Albion considerably especially considering what he has been doing in the past 6 months.

Because of this non-stop training, Elros has managed to reach Balance Breaker and raised his psychic power and control to the point where now he could use his telekinesis on energy and divert it. This caused him to try and think of applying a way to use his psychic power along with the Divine Dividing's main ability of being able to halve his opponents power but that was a matter to be discussed another time.

Albion had been growing worried for his host because of what happened 6 months ago. One day when he was walking towards the nearby grocery store, he saw that an ambulance had been stuck in traffic due to a minor car accident in which no one was injured much. The ambulance was carrying a heart-attack patient and if he didn't reach the hospital in time, then he would die. And with how chaotic everything was, there would be no way the ambulance would be able to get there in time.

Hence Elros had gone to the ambulance and offered to carry the man to the hospital as fast as he could. Although the man's wife was hesitant, she agreed along with the paramedics and so Elros held the man bridle style and ran at full speed towards the hospital which he had to restrain a bit or someone may start asking questions but he still ran fast enough to get their in time.

Once he had made it there, he handed the man to the doctors and he was quickly taken into the emergency room in which the doctors went to work to save him. Elros waited for the man's wife to show up and soon enough she did and thanked Elros for his help. He and she waited and a few hours later the doctor had come out saying that the man was saved and if he didn't arrive to the hospital when he did, the man would have died.

The wife had thanked the man profusely before going in to meet her husband while Elros smiled at seeing the happiness on her face. He had begun to walk away when something had caught Elros' eye along the way.

It was a girl who seemed to be 16-years old purple haired girl and she was extremely thin, fragile and seemingly dehydrated. She seemed to be lying on a bed with machines all around her and wires attached to all parts of her body. Elros had asked the same doctor who he had just talked to and while reluctant, the doctor explained to him who she was.

The girl lying on the bed was called Kaori Ishi. Apparently, her mother had HIV before she got pregnant with her and had transferred the disease to her daughter when she was born. Her mother had died a few years later leaving her very young daughter who had been first taken by social services before being transferred to a hospital when she was shown to be very weak, most likely the HIV virus effecting her due to the fact that she was very young.

Ever since then the girl had been lying on the bed and according to the doctors, it had been quite a while since the HIV had changed into full blown AIDS and at this point her immune system had been virtually non-existent. Even with all the precautions taken of keeping her in a secure room free of any sort of containment, the girl should have been dead a few years ago but she kept on fighting. Where she got this will to fight left the doctors baffled.

Elros was surprised by what he heard and became intrigued with the girl. So, he had asked the doctor if he could talk with the girl and when the doctor asked why, Elros just said that the girl had no one so he just wanted to give her company. The doctor had nodded and helped Elros in a secure hazmat suit before letting him in the room while the doctor kept watch from outside, looking through a glass windows with screens all around him showing the vitals of the girl.

When Elros had stepped to the girl, she had been awake and had managed to find the strength to look at him with wary and tired eyes. The girl looked so weak and fragile that it would have brought anyone to tears since she had been suffering this fate ever since she was a little girl.

The girl had asked who Elros was and he had simply replied by saying that he was a stranger and she looked like she needed some company so he had begun talking with her. The girl had been so surprised and happy that she had managed to give him a small smile but the look in her eyes was all Elros needed to know to see just how much it had meant to her. This was perhaps the first visit from someone she had since she was little.

This small smile and happiness in her eyes was something that made Elros' heart soar and hence he had asked Albion if there was any way to save her. Albion had said that even the greatest healer would not be able to help her given how far her condition was. The only way was to transfer one's life force into her in slow increments which would heal her while taking her own depleted life force in himself.

Once Elros had heard this, he had immediately told Albion how to do this and the white dragon knew why his host had asked this. He had sensed Elros feelings on the matter and knew there would be no point in arguing against him so Albion had taught him how to transfer his life force into the girl. So Elros had done that by holding the girls hand and transferred his life force to her while taking hers by a little.

The girl had actually felt much better and stronger when Elros had done this and even the doctor had noticed this small change and improvement in the girl's condition but didn't know what to make of it.

Elros and Kaori had talked a bit more before he said he needed to go but promised to visit her every weekend when he had seen the girl's sad expression. The smile on her face had been all he needed to see to make his heart start to feel at peace with himself. Maybe even saving this one girl who had been suffering since the day she was born would make up for at least some of his actions.

And so, from there on, Elros had visited the girl on the weekends for the past 6 months and her condition had been getting better and better as Elros kept transferring his life force into her by slow increments while taking her damaged life force into himself. The doctor had been baffled by this and soon enough the girl had grown very popular among the medical world but Elros made sure to the doctors that Kaori was not to be bothered no matter what.

The doctor had complied because one, Elros was scary as hell, and two he had a suspicion that somehow, someway he was healing the purple-haired girl who was now very healthy and she would most likely be released in a few months.

Elros had viewed Kaori as his little sister and hence Kaori called him onii-chan which brought happiness to his heart much like it did whenever he saw the ones close to him smile. What he didn't know was that the girl had begun to brew immense feelings for him which perhaps even she was unaware of.

Of course, unknown to everyone except Albion, the consequence of taking the girls life force into him had serious consequences. One is that the tumor at his heart which had been created as a result of the radiation from the hell-bringer was now growing out of control. Despite being turned into a devil and all of Sirzech's and Grayfia's efforts to heal him, this one tumor that was the biggest was something they were not able to heal, only supress so they couldn't detect it in his body. As time went on the tumor was starting to grow which was why Elros and Albion had discovered that this would eventually kill him but it would take around a century or so with the nanites in his body and Albion's soul slowing the tumor down.

His advanced nanites could not destroy the tumor entirely because the DNA of the tumor cells were mutating so rapidly that it was impossible to keep up.

But with now taking Kaori's life force in him, his immune system was also now virtually non-existent which his nanites and Albion had to compensate for leaving his tumor to grow with nothing holding it back. Both Albion and Elros knew that Elros' body would die in a few months and Albion felt broken on having his partner die so fast. This was the first host he had grown so close with in such a short time especially with the memories they had shared with each other.

Albion wanted to save his partner but by this point, his health was so far gone it would be impossible to try and heal him.

Elros had apologized to the dragon but it was not needed as Albion understood Elros and knew the reason behind his actions.

Elros was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed a presence watching him and hence he opened his eyes and saw the beautiful face of Rias Gremory who was looking at him with her amazing blue-green eyes while her crimson hair waved in the wind. She gave him a small smile and her cheeks were held a tint of pink.

Elros have a heart-melting smile of his own which just made Rias' heart flutter and soar to new heights. She waved at him and he waved back before she receded back into the room she was in, in the old school building of Kuoh Academy. Elros watched as she disappeared from view and her crimson hair waved in the wind as it followed her.

He sighed with a smile on his face before it was replaced with a frown when he heard a very familiar sound of perverted giggling coming a few meters away from him. When he looked to his right, he saw the new second-years of Kuoh Academy who had earned the nick name 'The Perverted Trio' due to their perverted nature and how often they were caught trying to peep on girls.

The Perverted Trio consisted of Matsuda, a bald black-eyed boy, Motohama a black-haired boy with glasses, and Issei Hyoudou. While the first two were just ordinary perverted students, it was Issei that caught Elros' eye the most mainly because Albion told him that he held the host of Ddraig, the other Heavenly dragon also known as the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination.

Albion could sense that Ddraig was still dormant in Issei but since Elros would not stay alive long enough to fight him, Albion didn't care much especially since for the first time in thousands of years, he was more concerned with something else other then fighting and defeating Ddraig and that was saving Elros.

Elros didn't like the Perverted Trio. Not because of their perverted nature and he Elros treated him the same as all his other students. The reason Elros didn't like the 3 boys was because they view woman as nothing then walking bags of flesh they wanted to…as humans would say, fuck. It was sickening to him because, again Valeronians held woman in very high respect since they were the ones that gave life.

And seeing the 3 boys view girls like this made his blood boil. Especially since their dreams were to create a harem for themselves and become harem kings. Again, they only reason they wanted this was to fuck many women which was sickening since not one did they mention the fact that they would have to love them and how they would take care of them. Not only that but their dreams were rather stupid because which woman would ever be apart of a harem? Which woman would willingly share a man with someone else. Either that man had to be an extraordinary individual or the woman would have to be brain washed. The only reason many high-class devils have harems now was one because of the losses they suffered in the great war and two it was pretty common in their culture but it was becoming rarer and rarer.

Elros then heard the boys talking and again was disgusted by what they said.

"Did you guys see that honey? Her sugar has got to be sweet." Said Matsuda in a lecherous tone.

"True that. What is it about red hair?" asked Issei with a dreamy expression and a blush on his face.

"Her name is Rias Gremory. 36-24-36." Said Motohama with a lecherous expression as he adjusted his glasses. "She's president of the occult research club. Word around the school is she's from northern Europe."

"Who was she waving at?" asked Issei.

"The number one of enemy of all us guys, even more then Kiba Yuuto. The math and physical education's teacher of Kuoh Academy Elros Anitos. Rumored to be from the US or Canada but no one knows. Has a big muscular body, rugged handsome and scarred face. Every girl in the school is after him and even single moms want him. It is rumored that Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujo, the two great ladies of Kuoh Academy and the school's mascot have a crush on him but no one knows." Said Matsuda with a sneer and pointed at Elros which Motohama copied.

Issei looked towards Elros who was resting against a tree a few meters away from him. He saw the man get up on his two feet and walk towards the school and got a good look of his face. He could see why women would fall for him since he was indeed very handsome and muscular. The scar on his right eye and the triple claw mark scar across his face added to his rugged good looks. Issei widened his eyes when he saw the math and phys-ed. Sensei look at them through the corner of his eye before looking away.

Issei felt unnerved for a second before the feeling passed and he went to back to talk to his friends.

* * *

 ** _With Rias in the old school building, a few minutes earlier…._**

* * *

After waving at Elros, Rias went away from the window to sit down on the sofa near her and look at the chess board in front of her which had the chess pieces laid out on various squares in a specific manner.

"Watching Elros-sensei again buchou?" asked a teasing voice.

Rias looked to the side where she saw Akeno Himejima the queen of her peerage. Akeno was a beautiful woman just like her as she had black hair tied into a pony tail and went down to her calves, beautiful purple eyes and a very curvaceous figure with only a slightly bigger bust then Rias.

"W-What. I was not!" protested Rias but it had little weight behind it given her blushing face.

"You don't have to hide it buchou, I know you like him." Said Akeno with a teasing but friendly smile.

"Well you like him too!" Rias retorted.

A healthy blush came up on Akeno's face. "Well he is very kind and caring. Not to mention that handsome face and amazing hard muscular body. I could just eat him up."

Rias didn't respond back to her queen since her mind had gone to thinking about Elros' body and the fact that he was such a kind and caring man. Not to mention he never once looked at her in a perverted way which was both comforting and worrying since she often thought he didn't find her attractive.

"When do you plan on asking him to be apart of your peerage?" asked Akeno in a small yet longing tone since she too wanted Elros to be apart of their little family.

"I don't know. Maybe after I manage to make Issei apart of my peerage?" questioned Rias as she sighed and easily solved the chess puzzle in front of her and moved a single piece. "Check mate." Rias then got up and began removing her school uniform while Akeno let out a disappointed moan.

"Sorry, I did my best to make it harder on you." Apologized Akeno not all fazed by her master taking off her clothes in front of her.

Rias soon took off her school uniform leaving her in very sexy black lingerie with a few flower designs on it. She then took off her bra, revealing her perfect 36" round breasts that defied gravity as they were perky and had absolutely no sag, and had lovely pink nipples on the center. She then took off her panties and stood up causing her breasts to jiggle a little. She then walked into the shower in the club room and closed the green curtains behind her before turning on the warm water and letting it fall on her flawless body and soak her crimson hair.

She sighed as her heart raced at the thought of her sensei, Elros. Something about him just made her heart flutter every time. Every time they talked, her mind felt free. Every time he they gazed into each other's eyes, her heart soared in happiness. And every time he gave her that heart-warming smile of his, her heart was filled with love.

She wanted to get closer to him but she also wanted to tell him that she was a devil and maybe make him a part of her peerage if he hopefully didn't object to the idea. She wanted to get closer to him and possibly start a relationship with him. Her heart was filled with strong feelings for him and she knew that Akeno and Koneko were in the same position. She didn't mind sharing him with them considering how much of an amazing man he seemed to be even if he was just a human.

But first things first, she would make Issei apart of her peerage and maybe the strength she sensed from her would help her with her problem of her marriage contract with Riser. After Issei became apart of her peerage she would make the leap to ask Elros-sensei. Who knows, maybe Elros would agree and he would be the one to save her from the marriage contract and capture her heart for good.

* * *

 ** _Later that day…._**

* * *

Elros was walking home since he decided to stop using his motorcycle or car for transport to enjoy nature and the peacefulness of the town. He had stayed his usual hour to help anyone who needed help with math and as usual Rias, Akeno and Koneko had showed up although rias seemed very distracted and hesitant to talk to him which confused him.

He tried talking to her but she brushed it off and that worried him. However, before he could dwell on these thoughts he felt a hostile presence and when he looked around he saw Issei Hyoudou on a small bridge above a river running through the town and beside him was a 17-year-old girl with black hair and dark pink eyes.

 **[Partner be careful. That girl is a fallen angel.]**

 _"I know. But why is she here and why is she interested in him?"_ replied Elros before he also sensed someone else watching him from a distance who he instantly recognized as Koneko Toujo so he made sure to hide his presence completely making him undetectable to her. _"It seems that Rias is keeping an eye on Issei Hyoudou as well. Do you think she knows about him being the Red Dragon Emperor?"_

 **[No. No one but myself can sense Ddraig when he is still dormant in a host. Rias Gremory most likely senses the immense potential Ddraig's host has and intends him to revive him. It could be that the fallen angel senses this potential as well and could be looking to eliminate him.]**

Elros nodded his head before he used his now dragon enhanced senses with Albion being inside of him and listened to Issei's conversation with the disguised fallen angel.

"I want to ask you a quick question. Are you seeing anyone right now?" asked the black-haired girl.

"Now? No." Issei stated and was about to say something else but the girl interrupted him.

"That's wonderful."

"It is?"

"Uh…in that case, since your single, do you…would you like to go out with me?" the girl asked in a shy and nervous tone which Elros could easily see through but Issei could not.

"What? Go out with you?" Issei asked in surprise. He sure as hell didn't expect a girl, especially one this cute, to ask him out on a date. "Um I…"

"I have been watching. You pass by here a lot and you seem so…I don't know, gentle. And very handsome and I…"

'This cannot be happening to me right now!' thought Issei thinking he was dreaming.

"You see…the thing is…I'd like for you to be my boyfriend!" the shy girl exclaimed and this statement caught Issei by surprise.

"Uh…I…" stuttered Issei before his thoughts went wild. 'Whoa! IS THIS FOR REAL!?'. Issei managed to regain his composure although his thoughts were going to the gutter. "Sure I would love to be your boyfriend. How about we go on a date on this Sunday? I can meet you in front of the mall at 10?"

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed cutely which got the desired effect of enrapturing Issei. "I…I mean thank you. I look forward to it and I'll be there!" exclaimed the girl before running off.

Issei stood they're for a few moments, dumbfounded with what just happened before he began to walk home with a shit eating grin on his face.

Elros who had listened to the conversation frowned. He knew the fallen angel was planning something as the hostile intentions had been practically rolling off of her. He would make sure to follow Issei on Sunday during his date to make sure he remained safe. Despite his dislike of the boy's views towards women, he seemed to have a good heart and could change so Elros would save him.

Elros walked away no one knowing he was ever there but little did he know that this would be the start of a chain of events that would forever change his life.

* * *

 **And that's the end of first chapter!**

 **First of all, I would like to apologize for the explanation of the 1 year time skip as I think I did a poor job on that part but I really didn't want to include a bunch of flash backs for that part and hence just summarized it and left it to your imagination to play out everything that happened.**

 **Now I have decided on a limit of 10 girls for Elros' harem and I will show his relationship developing for all of them and yes their will be lemons for all of them. This of course will flood this story with lemons since I want them all to get equal screen time and love time with Elros but considering Highschool DxD is an ecchi and romance anime, I think it will fit in. And I will be continuing with the plot of the story so don't worry about that but I will just be including lots of lemons in the chapters when the story and Elros relationship with the girls reaches that point.**

 **ALSO, ONE VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

 **What do you guys think of the full harem I have chosen for Elros. Note that I will not be going past 10 girls as it will be too much for me and even 10 is stretching my limit in showing a well developing relationship between all of them and Elros. However, if there is some girl you would like me to remove in place of another girl then please let me know. Just don't tell me to remove a girl important in the story like Rias, Akeno, Grayfia or the OC I included or Xenovia. Rossweisse, Gabriel, Kuroka or Ophis however can be removed for someone else so if anyone wants to me to add someone else, PM me and provide a good reason to do so.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story and leave a review on how I can improve the story.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Peace**


	3. Devils of Rias Gremory

**Chapter 2: Devils of Rias Gremory**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other franchise and their elements that I may include in this story! This story is made purely for entertainment purposes!**

 **HOWEVER! I do own my OC obviously since I created him.**

 **Elros x Rias x Akeno x Koneko x Rossweisse x Grayfia x Kuroka x Serafall x Xenovia x OC x Yasaka**

 **Issei x Asia x Irina**

 **Methods of Interaction:**

"Normal speech"

"SHOUTING"

 _"_ _Speaking with telepathy"_

"Speaking through communication devices"

'Thoughts'

*Sounds*

 **"** **Demonic Voice"**

 **[Albion speaking]**

 **{Ddraig speaking}**

[Robotic voice]

 **~Play this music video~**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I see." Said Rias in a contemplating tone as she gazed at the chess board on the table in front of her as she was seated on the sofa in the occult research clubs room.

"You were right 100%." Said Koneko who was a short girl with dark golden colored eyes and shoulder length white hair with a black cat hair pin on her head and she wore the Kuoh girl school uniform. As perverts would say, she would be a lolicon.

"Yeah. You totally called it." Said Akeno who was standing with Koneko beside the sofa where Rias was seated.

"I'm just glad I told you to keep a close eye on him."

"Yep." Koneko said simply.

"What's next? What do we do with him now?" asked Akeno.

"We need to make preparations immediately. Its all we can do. After that, whatever happens, happens and then will come the hard part. Asking Elros-sensei to join us."

The 3 girls got small smiles on their faces at the mention of the man they had developed feelings for.

* * *

 ** _On Sunday morning…._**

* * *

Elros just walked into the local hospital of the town of Kuoh and he made his way towards Kaori's room as he always did on the weekends. Elros was also carrying a small box of sweets which Kaori loved to eat.

Soon he made his way to the special room where they were monitoring her condition and walked through the door. He saw a small pathway and on the right, was a big glass wall where he could see Kaori calmly sitting on the white bed while the doctor in charge of her was in front of him viewing her vitals and health from the numerous monitors he could see which were connected to the wires on Kaori's body.

"Hello their Dr. Mishomori." Greeted Elros to which the man with short brown hair in a typical white doctor coat turned to look at him.

"Oh, Mr. Anitos. Come to visit her as usual. I have to tell you Kaori is healing nicely and in a few months, she will be ready to leave this place." Said the doctor with a smile.

"That's wonderful to hear." Said Elros with a bright smile before walking towards the door at the end of the pathway. He then entered the room and Kaori's beautiful red eyes immediately saw him and gained a radiant happiness in her eyes and a bright smile on her now beautiful and normal face.

His heart fluttered and he gave his own heart-melting smile reserved only for her, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Grayfia.

"Onii-chan!" Kaori exclaimed as Elros neared her and then gave him a big hug seeing as she couldn't get up from the bed since her body was still recovering and hence a bit weak.

"Hello Kaori-chan. Its good to see you still have that beautiful smile on your face." Said Elros with a smile.

Kaori's cheek flushes at the compliment while she muttered, "Baka Onii-chan." Kaori's eyes then widened as she saw the box of sweets in his hand and her mouth immediately began to water. "Are those for me?!"

Elros chuckled and decided to tease her. "No, they are for me and I'm going to eat them all."

"Onii-chan!" Kaori whined very cutely.

"Just kidding." Said Elros as he sat on the bed and opened the box of sweets. He then took a dango sweet and brought it to Kaori's mouth. "Now open wide Kaori."

"I'm a big girl onii-chan." Kaori whined but still opened her mouth and secretly loved it when Elros fed her like this. It showed just how amazing a person he was. He had come here as a total stranger and now he had become her big brother.

But Kaori always felt some strange sensations in her heart when he was around and had long since been developing romantic feelings for him but didn't realize it.

Once Elros was done feeding her a good amount of sweets, he had taken her hand in his causing her to blush and just talked with her while unknown to her, he began to transfer a bit more of his now close to depleted life force while taking her damaged one.

After around an hour of talking Elros knew he had to go know seeing that Issei would be going on his date now with that fallen angel and he needed to follow him. "I'm sorry Kaori but I have to go now. I have to do something very important so I might be a bit busy this weekend."

Kaori was a bit sad at hearing that she wouldn't be able to spend time with him today like she did yestarday but seeing as this was the first time this had ever happened, she knew it must be something serious so she nodded at him. "I understand onii-chan but you better bring me more sweets next time okay?" Kaori shyly asked.

"Of course I will. Now you get some rest alright." Said Elros in a heart-warming tone as he gently laid her down on the bed before covering her with the white hospital bed sheet.

"Alright onii-chan." Said Kaori with a smile as she relished the moment when his lips touched her forehead before watching in mild sadness as he walked out of the room. She couldn't wait to get out of this hospital and spend more time with him seeing how well her life was now going ever since he came in it.

* * *

 ** _A little while later with Elros…._**

* * *

Elros was standing quite a distance away from Issei as he watched him wait on the side-walk near Kuoh mall for his date to arrive. Elros made sure to hide his presence so no supernatural being in the area would be able to detect him unless they had extremely powerful senses and detection skills. And because of how far he was staying from Issei given his powerful eyesight and hearing abilities, it would be night impossible for anyone to tell that he was following the boy.

Elros watched in curiosity as he saw the brown-haired boy with brown eyes take a flyer with what he recognized as the house of Gremory magic circle on it. That's when he saw that the woman in a sort of bat-like red and black dress handing it to Issei was not human at all thanks to his psychic powers but it was hard to determine what exactly she was. But given that she was seemingly handing out flyers with the Gremory magic circle on it, she must not be a threat so for now did nothing but Elros did remain on guard.

As the woman walked away Issei stared at the flyer and mumbled something before placing the flyer in his black sweater's pocket. Elros watched as the fallen angel girl who was wearing a light pink blouse and mid-thigh length black skirt and a pink purse hanging from her shoulders came up to Issei. The two talked for half a minute before they were off on their date.

Elros followed them throughout the whole day in which Issei took his date Yuma Amano as she was called, shopping, in the arcade, eating ice-cream, eating lunch at a fast-food burger joint and even buying her a special bracelet to commemorate the date. Throughout this time, Elros had sensed Koneko Toujo once again tailing the boy.

Elros saw from a distance where he saw Issei and Yuma walk towards a waterfall and as he was about to follow before he heard a small scream and cry for help some distance behind him. He was torn from continuing to tail Issei and don't answer the cry for help or go help whoever was in danger and temporarily stop following Issei leaving him to the mercy of the fallen angel.

Unable to listen to whoever was crying for help, Elros ran back at top speed when he saw a sight that immediately made him now he made the right call. A little girl no more then 5 was currently in the middle of the street as cars drove by and her mother was screaming for someone to help while trying to go after her little girl but the cars kept coming making it impossible to even take a few steps forward.

Elros raced towards the little girl and picked up even more speed when he saw a huge truck heading straight for the girl and due to the cars everywhere, the truck would be unable to avoid the girl nor stop in time given how close he was. Elros ran faster and soon he started to run diagonally, off the side-walk and towards the girl. He took a huge front leap over two lanes, managing to jump over two cars that just drove by. He landed a few feet away from the girl and immediately rushed to her, picking the crying girl in his arms and ran towards her mother, narrowly dodging the incoming truck before taking a big leap and jumping over a car that would have hit him had he kept running. Landing on the sidewalk right beside the mother of the girl, he handed the distraught woman her child and she quickly took the crying girl in her arms and began to kiss all over her face, immensely relieved that her little girl was fine.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the woman said to Elros constantly while nearby watched the man in awe and respect and many had their phones out taking pictures of him.

"It was no problem ma'am. I'm just glad the little girl is fine. Just make sure to be more careful next time." Said Elros in a warm smile before he remembered Issei and ran towards the direction he was at leaving the woman and bystanders a bit confused. That's when he felt a big spike in malicious intent and he sped up his pace.

 **[Partner…]**

 _"_ _I know Albion, I know."_ Said Elros as he ran as fast as he could while keeping a limit on his speed since there were still a few people on the street. He eventually made it to the place he felt a lot of hostile intent but upon arriving at the place where there was a large fountain, Elros saw that he was too late.

Issei was on the ground with a big gaping hole under his chest and above his abdomen area. While Elros was not close to the boy at all, he still felt sad at not being able to save him but he did not feel guilty since he knew that if he had chosen to follow Issei then a little girl would have been dead.

Another reason for him not feeling guilty was because he felt Koneko Toujou's presence nearby, behind a large tree and as he thought about it, everything began to become clearer. It became completely clear when he saw a red magic circle forming near Issei's dying body.

He knew that if Koneko had been tailing Issei this entire time and had not interfered to save the boy, then Rias Gremory had planned this to happen since she had known about the boy would be going on a date with the disguised fallen angel given the fact that Koneko was tailing him two days ago as well. And since she knew this would happen, Rias planned for him to die so she would be able to revive him as a devil and earn his loyalty this way. He had to say Rias was quite cunning but he was not all appalled at her manipulation of Issei. He had manipulated the Chthonic Alliance's movement in all sorts of ways to draw them into traps and kill them so this was not new to him. Plus, there was the possibility Issei would have said no if Rias had just asked him and she must be very desperate to resort to this given what he heard from Sirzechs of how Rias had never gained a servant through manipulative means like this.

As the magic circle completely formed on the ground which was formed due to Issei's dying wish being to see Rias' boobs and thinking about her hair which had activated the circle on the flyer. As Rias' hair flowed majestically due to the magic power from the circle, her skirt was also raised up revealing her very sexy black panties and Elros saw this but had immediately turned his gaze towards her hair and the pair of bat-shaped devil black wings that came out of her back. He did not feel any lust or embarrassment upon seeing what he just saw.

"Since death is upon you, I will gladly take you in. From this point forward, you will live your life for my sake." Said Rias before she reached into the pocket in her uniform and brought a small red glowing thing which was basically a small part of 1 of the 8 pawns her brother Sirzechs had took from her to get replaced since they were highly mutated pieces.

Rias felt this small piece of a pawn was reacting to Issei and placed it right above his chest before standing back up and spread her arms to her side as a Gremory styled red magic circle appeared beneath her and Issei's body. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Issei Hyoudou. Hear my command! Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm. Rise once more as my devil servant. Rejoice for you have been given new life!"

The small piece of a pawn slowly disappeared into Issei's body and the gaping wound in his body began to heal but he remained unconscious due to the shock his mind received from the whole event.

Elros now walked over to Rias seeing as she had finished with reviving Issei. "Hello Rias-san."

Rias' eyes widened as she immediately recognized the voice of the man she had developed feelings for. "E-E-Elros-sensei! What are you doing here?!" she asked in shock since there was no doubt he had just seen everything.

"Well, not much. I was following him since he was with a fallen angel but I was too late in saving him." Elros said with a smile which would have made Rias blush had it not been for the fact that his words shocked her.

"Y-You know about the supernatural world?" asked Rias in surprise.

"More then you know." Chuckled Elros at Rias' cute surprised expression. "You should get him home. I'll meet you at the club tomorrow after school and we can talk then and bring Issei too."

"U-Um…O-Okay." Muttered Rias as her mind grasped exactly what happened. She watched as Elros walked away but a small hope did fill her heart that since he knew about the supernatural world and didn't react badly at seeing her devil wings or her reviving Issei, that maybe she would accept her proposal of joining her peerage.

"Elros-sensei knows. Surprising." Said Koneko as she came out of her hiding spot and walked towards Rias. Her tone seemed monotone but Rias knew she was quite surprised like her.

"Let's get Issei home." Said Rias to which Koneko nodded and lifted the teenage boy up on one hand like he was light as a feather thanks to the rook evil piece enhancing her strength and defense tremendously. The two began walking towards Issei's home while their minds stayed on the man they had feelings for.

* * *

 ** _The next day at around 6:00 a.m in the morning…._**

* * *

Elros walked out of his home while wearing a pair of track pants and stretchable tight white t-shirt. He closed the door behind him before he started going on a jog as he did on occasion in order to increase his stamina. Although his version of a jog would be considered insane for normal people because he not only did it for around 20 miles, but he jogged at the speed of a full sprint for normal people.

Elros kept jogging/running as he enjoyed the cool breeze against his skin and the view of the sun rising in the distance. As Elros kept on going, he soon came across the same fountain area where Issei was killed and then revived as a devil. However, he was surprised when he saw the same boy right there looking down at the place he had died with a contemplating expression on his face, no doubt trying to confirm whether or not what he saw and felt was a dream.

That's when Elros sensed another fallen angel around 20 meters from Issei and it seemed the boy sense him too.

 **[What could the fallen angels be doing in Gremory territory?]** pondered Albion knowing that there was great tension between the 3 factions and a small mess up from any side could result in another great war.

 _"_ _I don't know."_ Replied Elros as he used his enhanced senses to listen to the conversation between Issei and the fallen angel.

"Well this really is unfortunate." Said a man with a dark hat and a black trench-coat, giving him a dark mysterious appearance. "Me running into you that is."

Meanwhile Issei was shaking in fright as something in him was telling him that this man was dangerous. "Oh man! Why won't my body stop shaking?!"

"Out of all the people I could have run into today."

Issei then saw the man raise his had, causing the shadow of his hat to lift from his eyes and then he glared at Issei.

The brown-haired pervert immediately and instinctively reacted, taking quite the leap backwards which would have been impossible to do for a normal human.

'Oh man! I meant to back up a little not jump.' Thought Issei in surprise.

"Looking for a way out?" asked the man with a chuckle.

'I don't understand what's happening to me!' Issei thought as he started running away from the man at an extremely fast pace. 'Feathers…Yuma?' thought Issei as he saw black feathers falling around him but when he looked up he was very surprised to see the man in the trench-coat flying above him with the same black-feathered wings that Yuma had.

The man landed in front of Issei causing the boy to stop running and take a leap backwards. "Such cowardice. I can't stand lower class beings." Said the man in a condescending tone.

"No…how can this be real?!" Issei asked no one in shock and fear.

"So lets see. It seems your friend and master are nowhere to be found. You show no sign of disappearing or magic circles being deployed. Therefore, I will assume you are nothing for a stray, is that correct?" said the man as a spear of blue light appeared in his hand. "And that means killing you won't be a problem!"

Issei turned around and started to run when he saw the man raise his arm, preparing to throw the spear at him. 'If I'm going to be dying in a dream, I'd rather be killing by a hot chick then a dude.' Thought Issei, somehow his mind still being perverted despite the life and death situation he was facing.

The man threw the spear at Issei but just as it was about to impale him a figure landed right behind Issei and stopped the spear from going any further without even touching it.

The fallen angel watched in surprise while Issei fell on his ass at the turn of events.

Elros glared at the fallen angel as he used his psychic powers to stop the spear of light dead in its tracks.

"Who are you?!" asked the man in surprise.

"You have some nerve fallen angel. Coming to Gremory territory and attacking Rias Gremory's servant." Said Elros in a cold and unforgiving tone that terrified the man.

'What the hell?! What is he?! Those eyes…they feel like death. And how is he stopping my attack without even touching it?!' thought the man before the man's words registered in his brain. "I apologize for the misunderstanding. Although tell the next head of the Gremory family not to let their servants out loose like this. Next time he's out on a stroll he may run into someone less cordial then myself."

"Don't make this mistake again or you will **suffer!** " Elros growled out while the last part was said in a very demonic tone that scared the hell out of the man as his face even went a little pale at the sheer dreadful aura Elros was radiating.

"Very well, but the same could be applied to you. My name is Dohnaseek. I pray we never cross paths again." Said Dohnaseek after regaining his composure as he flew away.

Meanwhile Issei who had watched the entire thing in surprise and shock could not form any words for the entire event as he watched his math and gym teacher save his life.

"Are you alright Issei?" Elros asked in a calm tone as he used his telekinesis to destroy the spear of light making it disappear in a small shower of light.

Issei managed to get out of his stupor as his sensei's question registered in his head. "Y-yes. I'm fine." The boy said as he shakily got back up on his two feet. "W-What was that Elros-sensei?!"

Elros sighed. "Issei, I know you have many questions but don't worry they'll be answered later today. I'll come pick you up after class and then you'll understand everything." Said Elros in a serious tone.

"Um…okay?" Issei replied in a unsure tone, not exactly sure what to make of the situation.

"Go home for now. I'll meet you at school ok."

Issei simply nodded his head as he saw his sensei' jogging/running away while his mind slowly came into terms with the craziness that just happened.

* * *

 ** _Later that day after lunch-period just ended…._**

* * *

Elros who was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt and black pants was walking down the hall-way getting prepared to go to his next class he will teach when he saw Issei Hyoudou down a pair of stairs talking with his friends about his girl-friend Yuma which they didn't remember despite Issei having introduced them to her.

'Their memories must have been altered.' Thought Elros while ignoring the numerous girls looking at him with stary eyes and red blushes on their faces. The girls began gasping as usual when they saw one of the two great ladies of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory walking towards him in a graceful stride.

"She's so awesome!"

"Totally gorgeous!" said a couple girls which Elros agreed with seeing as she was very beautiful.

Rias looked at Elros with a blush and longing look on her face and Elros smiled back with his same lady-killing and heart-warming smiled making her blush deepen and the girls around him to squeal.

"So handsome!"

"Don't Rias-senpai and Elros-sensei look great together?!"

"I wonder if they are dating?"

"Please be my boyfriend!"

"Please be my girlfriend!"

Came the numerous shouts of the girls while Elros started walking and went pass Rias giving her a small smile again that made her heart flutter before she started walking herself and went down the stairs and past her newest servant Issei Hyoudou.

The brown-haired boy watched her with a blush and his friends made quiet perverted comments after she walked by while his thoughts went to his meeting with Yuma and the man named Dohnaseek and their wings. Issei knew he would be getting answers after school today and hence his mind stopped his train of thoughts and went back to thinking about the things that came naturally to him which were Rias' breasts.

* * *

 ** _After school was over…._**

* * *

As Elros watched the students of his second-year math class file out of the room, he walked up to Issei, gaining a questioning look from him and whispers from the girls still in the classroom.

"Come with me Issei. I need your help." Said Elros giving a small look and Issei was smart enough to get the message knowing what this was about.

The two exited the classroom and many of the guys and girls were whispering as to why the hottest man in the school was walking beside a pervert like Issei. This got said brown-haired boy's eyes to twitch in annoyance while Elros smiled in amusement something that got the girls to squeal and the guys to throw quiet curses at him. Its not like they would say it openly especially since he was their math and gym sensei.

As the two walked down the hallway, they saw Kiba Yuuto, the prince of Kuoh approaching them while many girls were squealing at him and guys were scowling at him.

"Hello Kiba-san. Rias sent you to fetch us?" asked Elros and Kiba nodded in confirmation having been informed bye Rias that he knew about the supernatural world and that they were devils.

"Yes. Please come with me Elros-sensei, Issei-san." Said Kiba in a respective tone and the 3 began walking while they ignored all the whispering happening around them as to why a perverted weasel boy was hanging out with the prince and king of Kuoh.

As Issei's eyes kept twitching in annoyance the 3 guys exited the new school building and made their way through the school ground towards the old school building where the Occult Research club was located. The 3 guys eventually made it and walked up a few stairs before they were eventually standing in front of a door.

Kiba pushed it open and Issei and Elros immediately noted the somewhat spooky atmosphere as candles were lit around the room with a desk being at the far end of the room, two 3 seat sofas in the center and a table in between them. They also noticed the school mascot Koneko Toujo sitting on one of the couches, munching on some sweets.

"What's happening? Where are we? Wait I think I know her!" said Issei.

"Koneko Toujo is a first-year student and a valued member of the Occult Research club." Explained Kiba. "My friend Issei thinks he knows you."

"But I could be wrong." Sheepishly replied Issei while rubbing the back of his head.

Koneko nodded before she looked at Elros. "Hello Elros-sensei."

"Hey Koneko-san. And just called me Elros since were not in class and school's over for the day." Said Elros as he walked over to her before reaching into his pants pocket and bringing out a handful of candy and gave it to Koneko who had sparkles in her eyes before her face turned neutral again but she had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said and Elros petted her head which resulted in Koneko letting out a low purr.

Elros then stopped and sat on the sofa, right beside Koneko which is when Issei walked over and sat on the sofa in front of the other one while mumbling about Elros being a lucky bastard for petting Koneko.

Elros looked behind the sofa Issei sat on and saw a few curtains and heard the distinct sound of running water. And because of the lights he could see the silhouette of the figure behind it which Elros knew was Rias.

'A shower! Someone's in there! Oh, great googly moogly! How did I great so mother freaking lucky?!' thought Issei as his mind when to the gutter and he kept staring at the curtains.

Something within Elros made him growl at the fact that Issei was staring that way. "I would stop looking there if I were you." He growled out in a deep rumbling tone and this immediately caught Issei's attention and he spun around while almost pissing his pants at the scary voice.

"Its not polite to spy you pervert." Said Koneko in a monotone voice while internally smiling at the fact that Elros had also warned Issei.

"Oh, who is that?" came the distinct and very mischievous voice of Akeno Himejima one of the two great ladies of Kuoh alongside Rias who had just stepped into the room from a set of doors that led to a small kitchen.

"Hello Akeno-chan." Greeted Elros with a heart-warming smile that made the girl blush.

"H-Hello Elros-sensei." Greeted Akeno as she bowed a little.

"Just call me Elros. School is over for the day."

"Um…okay Elros-kun." Replied Akeno hoping Elros wouldn't mind calling him with that suffix. When he merely smiled at her, she blushed but smiled back.

'He's making the Akeno Himejima, the perfect Japanese girl blush! Grr, what does he have that I don't! That lucky bastard. But oh man look at those jugs! They have to be the biggest pair in the entire school! Even that school uniform is straining to keep them in.' thought Issei perversely.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Said Rias as she stepped out of the shower in her school uniform while using a towel to dry her hair. "I know its rude but I didn't get a chance to shower this morning since I overslept." Said Rias. The main reason she overslept was because she couldn't get her mind off of the fact that the man she had feelings for knew that she was a devil and knew about the supernatural world.

Akeno had been in a similar state of shock when Rias had told her and like her was worried about what would happen in this meeting.

Rias then hung the towel on the chair behind her desk, before walking in front of the desk and leaning on it. "First of all, let me welcome you both to the Occult Research club."

"Uh…thanks." Said Issei while Elros just smiled heart-warmingly which got the 3 girls in the room to blush.

"But you should know the name of the club is just a front. Its suppose to look like this is some sort of hobby."

"Okay then what is it really?" asked Issei to which Rias explained.

"Well since you asked I'll be frank with you. I'm not the only devil here."

"Wait are you saying that's what all of you are?" Issei asked in shock.

"Well with the exception of Elros-sensei yes." Said Rias.

"That's where your wrong Rias-san." Said Elros with a smile.

"What?!" came the surprised voice of everyone in the room.

"I'm a devil too. A reincarnated one to be exact." Said Elros.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko's heart dropped at that since if he was a reincarnated devil then he belonged to a peerage and that meant he would not be able to join them.

"W-Who's your master?" asked Rias in a shaky tone.

"You Rias-san." Said Elros with a smile. This got confused looks from Rias' peerage except Issei. "You had 8 heavily mutated pawn pieces correct?" Rias nodded her head when her eyes widened as she began to put the pieces together. "I see you figured it out. Your brother Sirzechs had found me when I was at death's door and revived me using those pieces as a devil."

"Y-You know my brother and it took all of the pawn pieces to reincarnate you?!" Rias asked in shock while Akeno, Koneko and Kiba were shocked as well since they knew about the problem with Rias' pawn pieces. Not only that, the 3 girls were shocked to find the man they had feelings for had once been on death's door. It made their heart ache in pain.

Elros nodded his head. "Yes."

"H-How strong are you Elros-kun?" asked Akeno causing Rias to glare at her queen for using the affectionate suffix.

"I think I'm pretty strong. I have some psychic power and have the sacred gear Divine Dividing." Said Elros causing them to go wide-eyed.

"Y-You're the white dragon emperor?" asked Rias and her peerage in shock getting another nod from the man.

"And Issei over here, is the red dragon emperor." Said Elros while pointing towards the brown-haired boy.

Rias and her peerage went wide-eyed. They had both the red and white dragon emperor join them? It was unbelievable. The girls were also coming to terms with that Elros…would be apart of Rias' peerage and hence become members of their little family. Not like they didn't consider the man apart of their family already but this way, they could be closer.

"Um…excuse me. What are you all talking about?" asked Issei who had just listened at the conversation and was completely lost.

This managed to break Rias' peerage out of their stupor and Rias cleared her throat. "Well…first of all, let me welcome you Issei-san and Elros-kun…" Rias said looking at the man hoping she was going to far with the affectionate suffix but when she saw he was smiling at her, her heart soared in happiness. "…let me welcome you two to the Occult Research club, to my Peerage and to our family as a devil."

"Happy to be here." Said Elros with a smile.

The girls smiled happily at him while Kiba smiled as well but not for the same reason as the girls. For him it would be nice to have a guy around to talk to plus he had grown a small bond of friendship with the man.

Rias saw Issei with his confused expression and decide to explain everything to him. "Listen here Issei. I'll explain everything to you." Issei looked at her and nodded while also looking at her breasts often which got Elros to internally growl for some strange reason. "You know the girl you dated yesterday, Yuma Amano, she is a fallen angel." Issei went wide-eyed and shock not able to believe what he just heard.

"And so was the man who attacked you this morning." Inputted Elros which got Issei's eyes to widen more.

"Issei-san was attacked?" asked Rias in surprise having not been aware of the fact.

"Yes, but I managed to get there in time and save him." Said Elros to which Rias nodded.

"Thank you for that by the way." Issei thanked his saviour as he managed to come to terms that Yuma, the girl he had begun to like and who had killed him was a fallen angel.

"No problem. Now go on Rias-chan." Said Elros using the affectionate suffix since she was using the same one for him causing her to blush but also smile happily. She nodded her head and continued with her explanation.

"Some think fallen angels and devils are the same but this isn't true. They want to serve god but its too late for them. Their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld. The confusion is understandable for they to walk the earth misguiding humans. But they wish to please god so their goal is to wipe us devils out and gain supremacy over our realm. You call it hell. And there are of course the more recognizable angels clearly sent down by god to defeat us as well, so we're constantly defending ourselves from both sides." Rias then saw Issei's dumbfounded expression. "Something the matter? You look a bit overwhelmed."

"Well probably because I am. I mean you're talking about some freaky deaky stuff here." Sheepishly said Issei as he rubbed his hand behind his head. "Not only that but how do you know about Yuma anyways? No one remembers her and I don't have her number on my cellphone."

Rias sighed as she tossed a picture onto the table of Issei and Yuma walking together. "It wasn't a dream Issei. And the reason why no one remembers her is because we can erase human memory and erasing it from your phone is quite easy. It usually is the best for everyone like your parents too when me and Koneko had brought you home when I revived you as a devil."

'So that's how I ended up back home and why my mom and dad didn't look worried that day.' Thought Issei as everything was coming together. He then looked at Yuma's picture in which she looked so nice and innocent. 'She messed with their memories.'

"After a fallen angel accomplishes his or her goal, they erase all memories and records of themselves from everyone around the target."

"Wait what goal?" Issei questioned.

"You mean Yuma's? She needed to kill you. But only after she figured out whether or not there was something within you that was dangerous or threatening. Once that was verified, you were stabbed through your stomach." Explained Rias.

"That explained the freaky shit she was saying. About god and sacred gears."

"Yes. As Elros just told us, you have the sacred gear called the Boosted Gear which is a mid-tier longinus sacred gear holding the spirit of the Welsh dragon, one of the two great heavenly dragons. This sacred gear like divine dividing, is said to be able to kill gods if mastered."

"C-Can kill gods?" asked Issei in shock.

Rias nodded before Akeno began to explain what exactly sacred gears are. "Sacred gears are basically intense and unique powers found in a rare few. In fact, the only people I know of that possessed it are historical figures so you and Elros-kun are kind of a big deal around here."

"There are some who cannot control the powers of their sacred gears and can become so uncontrollable that they can become a threat to the underworld. Now let's see if we can activate your sacred gear. Hold out your left hand Issei-san." He did as Rias instructed. "Now close your eyes and focus your mind on the part of your body that is the strongest and focus hard on that strength."

"Wait we're doing this now? There is a lot of pressure?" Said Issei nervously.

"No one is pressuring you here for anything Issei-san. Now close your eyes. It will get easier if you focus." Said Elros with a sigh.

"Alright! Focus! Focus! Focus!" Issei whispered before he started opening his eyes a little to get a better look at Rias' breasts.

Elros immediately saw this and used his psychic power to shut Issei's eyes. "You're suppose to focus, not try and look at Rias' breasts." Elros growled out a bit of possessiveness in his tone.

Rias used her arms to cover her breasts on instinct. While she had no problem in nudity or being nude around others, she only wanted Elros to look at her like that since only he would ever touch her body in an intimate way.

Issei soon dropped to his knees in defeat…after 5 seconds of trying while also internally growling at Elros for preventing him to get a look at Rias' amazing jugs. "Are you sure this isn't some mistake, I mean I'm not that cool."

"Got that right." Muttered Koneko in a quiet monotone voice but everyone still heard it and Issei cried anime tears.

"A fallen angel found you threat enough to try and kill you. Its not a mistake." Explained Rias with a sigh.

"Yeah and then she shoved a glowing rod in me and I'm still here! How does that work?!" Issei exclaimed.

Rias sighed in disappointment before she grabbed a small flyer from her desk behind her and showed it to Issei. "Do you remember this?"

"Yeah…"

"Just before you died, you summoned me with your thoughts through this flyer."

'Summoned? I remember thinking about her hair and how red it is but…'

"So that day you were revived as an honored member of the house of Rias Gremory, daughter of the great and powerful devil, Zeoticus Gremory!" Said Rias as her devil bat shaped wings came out in dramatic fashion. "Which means you are now my devil servant like Elros-kun. However, the Gremory house view and treat our devil servants as our family and not our slaves.

"Isn't this great Elros-kun. You are one of us now!" said Akeno as she, Kiba and Koneko also revealed their devil wings.

Elros nodded his head and stood up with them, revealing his devil wings as well, although only one appeared since at the moment he was supressing his power.

That's when Issei's wings also came out of his back and it shocked him. 'Are they for real!? I'm a devil now!? So, my life as a normal human guy is over now?!'

"The way this works, is that we grant humans powers for a price we both agree on and then seal with a pact. It used to be that people would draw magic circles to summon us but that became too complicated. Nowadays we make house calls and personal deliveries. Now before we go into more detail, I want you to try searching for that power inside of you again."

"And try not giving up after 5 seconds." Said Elros in an exasperated tone. Honestly, how pathetic was this kid to attempt something for less then 5 seconds and give up.

Issei glared at his Elros-sensei but internally cried anime tears when he saw the 3 girls in the room nod their heads at his statement. He didn't care that Kiba nodded as well though since he was a guy. "Alright."

Issei tried harder this time and focused. He slowly searched for that power within him and managed to find it after a minute or so. He grabbed it when he felt it and that's when a green glow encompassed his left arm before the boosted gear appeared which was in the shape of a red gauntlet with a big green jewel in the middle and had spiky red scales.

"Nice job Issei, you did it." Complimented Rias.

Issei opened his eyes and was surprised to see it worked. "Yes, I did it! So, this is my sacred gear?! It looks very cool." He then began poking around it with his finger.

"Now that you unlocked your sacred gear it will be much easier for you to summon it at will. We can talk more about your sacred gear later. For now, I will be having you and Elros-sensei begin on your jobs as low-class devils."

Elros simply nodded while Issei asked, "What jobs."

"For starters, you will have to pass out these flyers…" said Rias as she looked back at her desk where there were many stacks of thousands of the small flyers with the Gremory magic circle on it. "Out to people who know about devils." She then handed the two a device which was circular and indicated whoever has known about devils since they have devil energy around them. "These devices will let you know who to pass out the flyer to."

The two males took the devices and nodded their heads. Rias then separated the pile of neatly wrapped and bundled up flyers into equal halves before placing each half in a black duffle bag before handing the bags to Elros and Issei.

"The first thing you two should do for now is hand out these flyers and after that we can go into more detail about your work as a devil." Rias smiled mainly at Elros who smiled back and nodded his head.

The two boys then left the room to do their tasks while Akeno walked over to Rias. "Its hard to believe Elros-kun was a devil this whole time, much less your devil pawn."

"I know and I'll talk to my brother later, but I'm so happy he's apart of my peerage now!"

"Yes. It is nice to have Elros-kun here." Replied Koneko in a monotone voice but it held a hint of happiness behind it while also liking to use the affectionate suffix.

"Yes. It will be very interesting from here on out." Said Kiba.

Alas the group had forgotten for that small moment that Issei had also just joined Rias' peerage making said man scowl as he was riding his bike feeling angry for no reason at his Elros-sensei.

* * *

 ** _15-minutes later…._**

* * *

Elros walked through the club room door and was immediately greeted with the sigh of Rias drinking some tea alongside Akeno and Kiba while Koneko was eating the candy he gave him. All of them were seated on the sofa but the moment he walked in, all their eyes turned on him.

"Elros-kun? What are you doing back here so early?" asked Rias in surprise.

"I finished handing out the flyers." Said Elros gaining wide-eyed shocked looks from them all.

"S-So quickly?" muttered Akeno in shock.

"How did you manage to hand out that many flyers in just 15 minutes?" asked Kiba. Even running in his full speed non-stop for hours would enable him to hand out thousands of flyers to their numerous summoners in just 15 minutes.

"I just used telekinesis." Simply stated Elros, genuinely confused as to their shocked reactions. As an example, he used his powers and caused their tea cups to float in the air gaining more shocked expressions. He then controlled the liquid inside the cups to come out in a thin stream and made it dance around a bit before making it go back into the cup it came from. The 4 devils understood now how Elros managed to accomplish this in such a little time.

"Cool." Said Koneko with an impressed look in her eyes despite her face having its normal monotone look.

"Very impressive Elros-kun. I wonder what other amazing things you can do." Akeno teased with a flirtatious tone, garnering a glare from Rias and Koneko and a simple smile from Elros who completely missed the underlying meaning behind those words.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later. So, what other job do I have to do?" asked Elros.

"Um…I guess you have to just wait for now Elros-kun. I tied your name to your flyers and Issei's name to his flyers so you'll have to wait until someone summons you although the clients won't know its you that's coming until you teleport there. Then you can fulfill what the client requests as long as its in your power and if you wish to complete it. From there, you can form a pact with that client so that they summon you on a regular basis. The more pacts you manage to get, the better chances you have of increasing your rank to a medium-class devil and then to a high-class devil."

Elros nodded having known some of the facts already thanks to Grayfia's teachings and the books Sirzechs provided him with. However, before he could reply, the small circular device began beeping in his pocket signalling that someone had summoned him. "That was fast."

"Yes, it was." Said Rias, a bit surprised at how quickly Elros summoned but its not like the client knew it would be him they were summoning since there wasn't any name written on the flyers. Rias had just tied the flyers to the device she gave him. "Akeno." Said Rias to which the queen of her peerage nodded and walked beside the sofas to the open space in the room and spread her arms out to her side. A fairly large red Gremory magic circle appeared under her before she walked out of it. "Can you please hold out your hand for me Elros-kun?"

Elros did as she asked and Rias drew the seal for the house of Gremory on the palm of his hand.

"This is a seal. It serves as proof that you are a member of the house of Gremory. When you get to the client's location, everything is very straight-forward from there. Good luck Elros-kun."

"Thank you, Rias-chan." Elros said with a smile before smiling at the other peerage members causing the 3 girls to blush and Kiba to smile back. He then stepped into the center of the magic circle which then lit up, covering his form in a red-white glow before he disappeared along with the magic circle.

"Your full of wonders aren't you Elros-kun?" asked Rias to which Akeno and Koneko nodded with a loving smile while Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

Elros appeared in the living room of what looked to be a spacious home in a shower of red and white particles. He looked around and saw that it was pretty average looking with a T.V, a 3-seat sofa set with a table in the center and a carpeted floor.

"Hello, devil-san. May I know your name?" asked an elder woman in her seventies who sat beside her husband on the love-seat sofa of the 3-seat sofa set. The woman and man both had gray hair and wrinkly skin and brown eyes but they held a lot of pain.

"My name is Elros Anitos ma'am." Elros said with a smile and a small bow of his head, showing respect to the elderly folk.

"My name is Miya Mikogami and this is my husband, Kai Mikogami." Introduced the woman.

"A pleasure to meet you. So, how may I be of service to you, Miya-san? Kai-san?" asked Elros in a respectful tone.

"Can you please cook a meal for us? We have been trying to decide on what to eat for dinner but I'm very tired today so I don't have the strength in me. There are all sorts of ingredients in the fridge and cabinets it shouldn't be too difficult." Said Miya in a tired voice.

"As you wish Miya-san. Any particular taste preferences for the food?"

"Make it spicy." Said the couple in unison before looking at each other and then laughing a little. Elros cracked an amused but also heart-warming smile at the old couple and nodded his head before proceeding to the kitchen.

He put on an apron hanging on a hook right beside the entrance to the kitchen and began looking through the white fridge and saw that it indeed was packed. Taking out a large full chicken, Elros placed it on the marble counter beside the electric stove. He then began to go through the cabinets getting all sorts of spices and also going through the fridge on occasion to get more things. He then got some flower, water and oil and placed them in a large bowl. With all the ingredients in front of him, Elros got to work and turned on the gas while using his telekinesis to do every single thing he needed to do at once.

Some 20 minutes later, Elros had placed a large dish full of Yakitori sprinkled with some small spices to make them all just a little spicy, a small bowl of wasabi, as well as a few bowls of some spicy miso ramen made from noodles hand…telekinetically molded from a big chunk of dough.

Seeing as he was done, he washed his hands before placing the apron back on the hook and then using telekinesis to lift all of the dishes along with empty plates and a couple pair of chop-sticks to the table in the dining room.

Once that was done, he walked to the living room. "The food is done Miya-san, Kai-san."

"So fast?" asked Kai in surprise.

"You devils sure know how to cook. I can smell that amazing food all the way from here!" said Miya as her nose sniffed the divine aroma that had spread throughout their home.

The couple then slowly got up from the sofa and Elros helped them and led them to the dining room before helping them sit down on their respective seats. They then began filling a few plates of Yakitori while taking some Wasabi on the side.

Kai was about to start eating since the aroma was just too amazing but he saw that Elros was just standing there with a small smile on his face. "Aren't you going to eat too?"

"Its' okay Kai-san."

Miya also looked at him with inviting eyes. "There is plenty of food here for all of us Elros-san. Please, I won't take no for an answer. You made all this food so you will also eat it with us." She said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Elros sighed in defeat, not having the heart to refuse the kind old couple. So, he used his telekinetic powers to bring a plate and chopsticks from the kitchen while he sat on the table. Kai and Miya watched in surprise when a plate and chopsticks floated down in front of Elros but after a few moments, just waved it off as some trick devils can do.

Once Elros filled his plate with Yakitori, the old couple said "Itadakimasu!" and Elros had quickly said the same thing before the three-started eating. The old couple simply took delight in the amazing spicy flavours that burst in their mouths and it took them a little while to get their taste bugs under control.

"So, Elros-san. How's life as a devil? Do you take people's souls often?" asked Kai in curiosity and his wife looked at Elros with curious eyes as well.

"Life as a devil is quite simple actually, very similar to a normal life a human life of course with some changes but still, its peaceful." Said Elros with a small smile. Although it was currently peaceful, there was still a lot of tension between the 3 factions but not point in telling a old, kind and sweet couple that a war may or may not break out soon. And no, devils don't take the souls of humans these days. Sure, if you require us to do something that is extremely difficult then it may require your soul so compensation but now, the price is just to make a pact, what the servicing devil asks for, and summon us for our services often. All I want in return for my services is for you to summon me often and let me cook for you. Your smiles are all the payment I need. "

Miya and Kai were bit touched by his words at the end.

"Okay then, we'll call you often from now on Elros-san." Said Miya with a smile.

"You sure are one strange but very kind and noble devil, I'll tell you that. Certainly not what I expected after you hear all those things in legends." Said Kai with a small chuckle.

"I suppose so." Said Elros with a smile.

The three then made small talk and ate their meal happily as it was mouth-watering delicious and once they finished, Miya and Kai thanked him happily which he replied humbly saying it was no problem and that it felt wonderful to serve them a nice dinner. Elros then had done the dishes before he made a pact with the old couple. He then said his goodbyes and then disappeared in a flash of red and white particles after the red Gremory magic circle from beneath him had encompassed him.

Miya and Kai watched the man disappear with a happy yet sad and painful smile on their faces. "He's so much like our Kumi-chan isn't he?" said Miya.

"Yes, he is." Replied Kai in a sad tone.

The couple then took out a small photo in their pockets and gazed at the picture of a beautiful woman with purple-hair and red eyes, sitting on a bench beside a brown-haired man with black-eyes both with a happy smile on their face.

* * *

 ** _With Issei, 3 hours later…._**

* * *

"I finished my delivery!" said Issei as he stepped into the room of the Occult Research club. He was surprised to find Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba playing with cards and when he had entered the room their attention turned on him.

Issei had noticed that Elros-sensei was not anywhere to be found. 'Yes! I finished handing out my flyers before him! Now maybe, Rias and Akeno and their big boobs will notice me!' thought Issei before he turned his attention back to the other devils.

"Nicely done. I just have one more job for you to do today. Looks like Koneko is double booked with 2 summon requests. Take one of them and get some practice." Said Rias as she and Akeno got back up.

"That'd be super rad." Said Koneko in her usual monotone voice.

"Uh…sure no problem…ma'am. So, does this mean I'm legit? That I'm making a pact?" asked Issei in an excited tone.

Rias simply smiled at him in a friendly manner while Akeno did the same thing she did with Elros, and made a Gremory teleportation magic circle beside the 3-piece sofa set while Rias placed the Gremory seal on the palm of his hand and explained its importance.

"By the way, where is Elros-sensei? Is he still not finished with handing out those flyers?" asked Issei in both curiosity and wanting to confirm his thoughts and boost his ego.

"Oh, he went home a little while before you came here. He managed to finish handing out all his flyers in 15 minutes and after that he has gotten around 7 summons and managed to get a pact from all of them." Said Rias with a fond smile and Akeno held a similar smile as she walked over to Rias with the teleportation circle having been completed.

"He is something else."

The 3 girls let out a dreamy sigh.

'Elros-sensei is making the girls of every guy's wet dream sigh like that?! How the hell is he doing that and how the hell did he hand out thousands of those fucking flyers in 15 minutes? Not only that but get 7 pacts already?'

"Step into the circle Issei-san." Said Akeno to which the brown-haired boy broke out of his thoughts all though they still lingered in his head.

He then took a few steps forward and was surrounded by a red and white glow like Elros but unexpectedly, after a few seconds the Gremory magic circle dissipated, making Issei blink in confusion and for the other devils to blink.

"Whoopsy. Seems like you have little to no magic power or potential in you." Said Akeno with a small smile.

Rias lightly face-palmed. "Guess you'll have to get to your client the old-fashioned way."

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

The saviour of the galaxy was currently in the training ground in the basement of his own home. However, unlike last time he was not in a vast rocky field with massive boulders surrounding him. No, this time he was in a vast grassy plain with a large swirling ball of energy in front of him, approximately 20 meters in diameter and the divine dividing gear strapped to his right arm.

This was due to the fact that the training ground responded to his will and he could change the features of this pocket dimensions in numerous ways thanks to Sirzechs having designed it this way. This time he was in a custom dimension that was specifically made for him to practice using his divine dividing. This training field created numerous balls of energy of varying sizes and power throughout the endless space and Elros could touch them in order to use his divine dividing sacred gear to cut their power in half and absorb it.

This is how Elros had gotten very good at using his sacred gear and eventually reached balance breaker.

However, at the moment, Elros was working on an idea to try and overcome the one major weakness of the divine dividing gear which was the need to make physical contact to be able to cut his enemy's power in half.

 _"_ _Okay now Albion, here is my idea. Since my telekinesis uses my minds power to lock on and hold onto solid, liquid or energy based matter, I was thinking that maybe you can channel the power of your divine dividing through my mind. This way if I use my psychic power to hold onto say my enemy, you can use your power to cut their power in half without needing me to make physical contact."_ Explained Elros to which Albion's eyes widened in his mindscape.

 **[T-That might just work. I have got to say partner you sure are a genius.]** complimented Albion not having anymore words to say although he did have the thought of why exactly Elros was trying to get stronger despite knowing his fate. He filed those thoughts for later and got ready to try out Elros idea. **[I'll try channeling my power into your mind now.]**

Albion then channeled the energy stored in the sacred gear and the very core of his being towards Elros' biologically and psychically advanced mind.

Elros sensed the foreign power invade his mind and tried to use divine dividing gear which caused the white gauntlet with a giant blew jewel in the center to glow before Albion's booming voice echoed.

 **[DIVIDE!]**

Elros saw the 20 meter sphere of energy slightly decreasing but not even close to the result he wanted.

 _"_ _Well no one said this was going to be easy."_

 **[Easy goals are not worth pursuing.]**

 _"_ _Indeed."_

And with that the Valeronian and heavenly dragon were back at it.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 2!**

 **As you can see that I have changed the harem list a bit. What do you guys and girls think of it now? Do you want me to keep this list final or make some more changes? Please PM me with your answer.**

 **I have decided on a limit of 10 girls for Elros' harem and I will show his relationship developing for all of them and yes their will be lemons for all of them. This of course will flood this story with lemons since I want them all to get equal screen time and love time with Elros but considering Highschool DxD is an ecchi and romance anime with action fixed in, I think it will fit in. And I will be continuing with the plot of the story so don't worry about that but I will just be including lots of lemons in the chapters when the story and Elros relationship with the girls reaches that point.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story and leave a review on how I can improve the story.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Peace** **?**


	4. Author Notes

**Author Notes!**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry if it seems as if I abandoned all my stories but I my email account got hacked and all my written files for my stories have been deleted and that just destroyed my motivation to write.**

 **I slowly got back my motivation to write thanks to my friend Ryu Otsutsuki and thanks to writing a calm and easy-going Pokémon story.**

 **Right now, I am not sure what I should do with all the projects I have left behind, except for Two Legends, One Fate which me and BookPrincess32 will continue one day.**

 **While I am sure my email is now secure, I'm just not comfortable with writing on this account so I'm going to be setting up a poll on my new fanfic account called: Sominum**

 **Its up to you guys which story I continue and I what not and I will be leaving this poll up for quite a while as I write my Pokémon Ash x Cynthia story mainly to relax my mind. Note there will not be a sequel for When Two Fates Collide. But I'm hoping my current Ash x Cynthia story will make up for this.**

 **I hope you all understand and I'm truly sorry for this.**


End file.
